Here To Stay
by happytears-21
Summary: Will you stay?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my comeback for how many many days? Months? Seconds? Hours? Whatever. So this is it again a new one and my dream. A GA fanfic and so this is it (even though I already have one but it's so poor with reviews so I really don't know if I have to count it) ! I hope my writing skills will be better this time around, hehe. So please READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I am just going to say this once since this story is concluded as ONLY ONE even though it has chapters inside. I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A Start Not Too Gently**

I opened my eyes only to find a poster of a well known artist on my ceiling. She's a very beautiful lady with skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as ice, lips as red as a rose and hair as golden as a sun. She's Taylor Swift in short and I am a fan of her, not an obsessed one but someone who respects her much.

I sat upright on my bed and let my eyes travel around my room. It was just a cozy one and the typical type with one bed, a table where I stuck up all of my things and a little table near my bed where my alarm clock has settled which always fail to wake me up every morning… just like today for example.

I decided to set my phone's alarm up but my mom would always wake me up before it rings so I just let my human alarm clock to wake me up every morning to go to school. And surprisingly, it is the only alarm clock of mine that worked after all this years. Geez… things now are becoming useless.

I stood up, fixed my bed (which I really hate to do every morning) and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face up and to brush my teeth also… morning breath sucks if you know what I mean, you will lose all of the confidence you have inside you or in simpler words, you will disable your mouth from saying good morning to the rest of the household.

Yeah right… and I hate it if I didn't tell my mom, dad or anyone in the family a morning greeting even just a simple hey. But I would sometimes forget it when bad things would happen to start my day.

Sniff… sniff…

Wait… that smell seems familiar. I made my way out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the dining room where I found my mom and dad sitting parallel to each other laughing at some kind of news they have brought up. This day is a normal day for me, I exited my bedroom and enter the bathroom and then go to the dining room where I would see my mom and dad exchanging information from each other then I will eat then I will go up again to fix myself ready to school, go to school then come back later on and repeat the cycle the next day again.

You know, if you already know the drill of your life… it would become so boring, and if you are bored to your life already you will become hopeless. Seeing that you know already what is your life made up makes you feel worthless, nothing comes up anymore and so you will just wait for your death.

I let myself be seated to a seat two chairs away from my mom. Oh yeah, her name's Serina Sakura and my dad's name is Narumi Sakura. I sighed and grabbed the plate before me together with a spoon and a fork. So this is why the smell seems familiar… it's one of my favorites every breakfast. I served myself some food before me and started to eat it.

"So how's school?" my mom suddenly asked.

School? What about school? You're worried about my school? Well it's doing fine.

"It's fine." I answered back but if she's talking about how I was doing at school… it's… good. Yeah, good. Just good.

"So have you already decided on what course are you going to get on college?" she asked me again.

Course? I looked at her with confused face. I am still a high school student mom, why do you ask me a question like that? But oh well, it's actually better that I have my mind set on to what course I would like to get so that it would be easier for me to accept it if the time comes.

I wanted to get AB English as my course. I wanted to teach students but strictly only from Nursery to Grade 2 or 3, I noticed that I have the urge to teach while looking at their cute, lovable, innocent faces and I think that I am a suitable teacher to those kind of ages since I only scold people rarely and in that manner I could think that they would also like me as their teacher, just kidding but seriously I wanted to become a teacher.

"Medical Technologist." I answered bluntly. Oh great! Just great! My whole body is betraying me again! Sucks to be you and I hope you will just rot just as how I will expect you to be!

"Oh, really?" my mom sighed and drank her coffee. Is there something wrong with me or my dad is just unusually silent today? I just hope nothing's wrong with him today.

"That's what you wanted right?" I said continuing to eat my breakfast.

"Mikan…"

Oh yeah, didn't I told you what my name is? My name's Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Fifteen years old and now currently a high school student at Alice Academy, the only school in our place who contains high standards against students and you will just be either lucky or unexpectedly smart if you pass the school's entrance exam. As for me… I don't want to comment about it but there's a feeling that either of the two would fit for it because I really didn't review on the first exam and I passed and that's what I also did on the second exam but I also passed it. Geesh… see how stupid I am? Nevermind.

"… it's not like were forcing you to get that course but—"

"Yes mom I know and I understand… it's not you're forcing me to get that but you just think that it is the suitable course I would like to have and because it is the course my sister got so I have to follow her like I don't know anything about life." I answered bluntly and sarcastically. I seriously don't do these things but talking about my 'forced' course in this time of the day, is not really a good start.

"Mikan!"

"Don't talk like that with your mother, Mikan." My dad butted in. Great! Now I'm the bad guy.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I stood up form my chair leaving my unfinished breakfast in the table and muttered, "I'm done. I'll be going now."

"Finish your breakfast first Mikan." My mom's strict voice came up. That's one trait of her that I really feared and also when she gets angry… she looks like a volcano erupting every time she gets mad. Very scary.

"Good morning." I simply said and ran upstairs and into my room to avoid the glare and the sermon I would get if I stayed there any longer.

I sighed and did my daily routine and that is going to the bathroom and does things necessary in there and dress up for school. Yeah, I still have to go to the grounds of the strict academy where you could learn something from your mentors or from your own experience. Next school year would be my graduation already so I'm kind of happy and sad… I am really in touched of the academy after several years of staying there so I guess I will be going to be hard up in leaving it especially to those people who shared a part of their lives with me during our stay together. I just hoped we will still be like that even if we part ways… geez… my mind is too far away from the present.

After I went out form the bathroom, I immediately opened my cabinet and took out my uniform. A simple white blouse with blue checkered tie and a blue checkered skirt that hung up below my knees, well I'm not that too revealing you know… I still have some decency even if everyone in the class questions my skirt's measurement. My mom practically scold me about it because all of my girl-classmates wore skirts that are above the knee and even some wore skirts that stop at their mid thigh… gross, I'd rather wear a nun's dress than those skirts. At least, I only show some of my skin.

I stood up on my mirror which is life size so I could see myself together with my outfit I mean uniform. Great, now my hair is now in tangles. I went to get my hairbrush and brushed my chocolate brown hair then I tied it into pigtails. Now this is another problem of mine since almost all of the students inside the academy would swung their necks towards me every time I pass by, they all say that my hairstyle is ridiculous and childish. Not that anyone cares anyway. I like it this way and I don't have any plan to change it because you said so, change yourself and try to accept it… not me. Change you and not me and if you still cannot accept it then cut your necks and bury it underground, in that case you couldn't swung anything just to have the chance to look at my so-called _ridiculous_ pigtails. Idiots…

I took my ID which was located in my desk and wore it around my neck. I really have to wear it if I go to school because as I have said, it is strict and if you did not wore your ID on that day… well, get ready to prepare a reason for not going to school today to attempt dodging your parent's wrath. But to my observation, you still can't even avoid it if you sell your soul to the devil… you can't dodge it… and it's base on my experiences that's why my mom wouldn't allow me to go out from the house every weekends. She would practically lock the gate so I couldn't get out.

I sighed and pulled my bag together with my file case, I really need it since I don't like my things to get crumpled or cut or anything that would make my things lose their faces. I was still a bit guilty for having that attitude towards my parents a little while ago. Maybe I have to go say sorry again.

I went downstairs where I saw my brother, Tono Sakura and my sister, Misaki Sakura, already outside the house talking with my parents. Tono is a black-headed guy and he is known as a happy-go-lucky person which irritates me a lot. His hair is too long which made him being scolded by my parents when they saw it, he just practically ties it every now and then and refused to have hair cut which made me question him… is he gay? But anyways he is now a college student in our school. Misaki is a pink-haired girl, well at least she is; she was actually a black haired woman before and we don't know why she dyed her hair into pink, anyways she's going to graduate from college next year; she has already a lot of boyfriends since her high school days but surprisingly, never did she fail any of her subjects. I wonder if there is some kind of miracle that is happening towards her studies. I hope there isn't.

They… well are… the _good _children in the family… I mean only if they are inside the house. Gosh! You really have to take a look at them outside it and you'll be amazed why they are my siblings. Inside of course, they have to act so well and all towards our parents but in the outside world shows their true colors. I even saw my brother one day skipping classes and just waited on a bench under a sakura tree, just laid there and stood up when he saw some students leave the academy. My sister in return would also go out from the academy earlier than expected and go have some '_fun_' with her friends… they have a secret door from the academy to the outside and they are only the ones who knows where is it.

I, well I'm not implying that I'm a good one but I have control on myself and I think twice before I do something. It's not that I'm bragging that I'm better than my siblings but I have to say that I am much more better to become the eldest among us since I don't do things they are doing… I only have the habit on hanging out with my friends every break and do some talking that leads to laughing that definitely leads to disturbance to other students which also leads us straight to the principal's office. Not that I would care of course, I don't even feel guilty about it. In fact, I loved the feeling being inside the principal's office… geez; it's the one of the rooms in our academy which is air-conditioned together with the library, the offices of the teachers and some private rooms which was usually used by the staff and us students if programs would occur. The principal's room would become our temporary refrigerator for the mean time; we would actually wait for the principal to come and scold us and guess what how many minutes would pass before he comes… 45 minutes or more. We would sometimes wish that he would come on our first period so that we would dodge the History class… it's so boring but I really love to listen to our teacher and take down _long_ notes and when I say long I really mean it. I don't even know why.

So I was saying, there are my _lovely_ siblings that is currently backmailing me with a thing I really didn't do but towards our parents, I would really won't think twice to do what my _lovely_ siblings would command… my parents would really not believe me so better yet not tell them to avoid myself being grounded for the rest of the week.

"Well, good morning Mikan!" Tono greeted and so did Misaki which I replied with a smile. Their smile today is really something… and that means they are going to command me something… and that something is something that I will not like. Tell me why are they my siblings again?

"So Mikan, do you want to go to school together?" Tono asked. I definitely know this thing…

"Oh yeah, why not go with them. I won't forgive myself if something happens to you." My dad said. My dad already fell on the '_act_' my brother gave…geez.

"I'm old enough to go by myself." I replied nonchalantly.

"Aww… don't be like that." My brother pouted. He is really a jerk and I don't even know why I really have him as my brother. I mean seriously, I don't need him in my life, I don't need anyone commanding me about anything that I would do in my whole life.

"Then why don't you and dear sister go school together." I shot back at him.

"Amazon girl is coming out dad!" Tono mocked. I am really ready to punch him square in the face if he didn't stop immediately.

"Mikan…" my dad warned.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Mikan!" my mom butted in. I guess he heard my voice back at the kitchen. I really have to make an excuse right now to get out of the house. I really have to go out as soon as possible.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to be rude to anyone especially to any of us here?" my mom asked me.

"But it isn't my fault! They're picking on me again!" I replied. I am definitely going to lose this conversation again.

"Yes! It is still your fault dear. You must've just let it pass. You know your brother already; he's a happy-go-lucky type and he just love to do some things to irritate people." My mom said.

"That's what I'm talking about. Why not also scold them sometimes and not always me?"

"I am not saying that I will not scold them. I always scold them at night not to pick a fight with you."

"Then why not scold them now?"

"Hey don't insert me with your talk, just him not us." Misaki reminded.

"Then why not scold him?" I asked again.

"Mikan…" my father warned again. Oh great! Now all of them are now into me. Do they really hate me that bad?

"Mikan stop." My mom said again.

"But—forget it!" I said angrily. I stomped my feet outside the house immediately leaving my mom still calling my name inside the house.

Seriously, what's their deal? I am always the one being scold even when I'm still a little child. Tono's the one at fault but I'm the one being scold. I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!

I slammed the gate and walked until the corner of the street. Normally, I would just cool up when my brother would pick on me but this time… it's just too much already and I can't hold any patience anymore. I'm still a human being you know and I have feelings. I have my ego and also together with my pride so if there's something that troubling you about me, well then, just keep it and keep it with yourself until you die. I don't have any plans on hearing your negative comments towards me… I already have enough so don't bother in adding it up.

I sighed and waited for a cab. This morning is not what I have been expected to be. The gods really hate me! Tch… so much for trying to apologize to my parents. This is really a bad start on my day… I hope it won't affect my lessons later on.

A cab stopped in front of me and I went in. ugh! I didn't even realize that there is already someone who is inside, I really hated if other people is on my ride except if they are my friends… best friends I mean. Well, in my dictionary I have three classifications of friend and that is best friend, friend and fake friend:

1. Best friends- are those who is always there for you and would accept you on who you are and what you are and would do some back-up if one of you are in trouble or in other words, the members of our own group GANGSTERS (the information is going to be shown on the next chapter).

2. Friends- are those who are only temporary to be with you and you are forced to call them this so that you won't hurt their pride if they called you one. You must be generous to everybody even if it is risky.

3. Fake friends- are the ones who are back-stabbers, egoist, arrogant, rude, b*****es, bull*****, pieces of dirts, maniacal, flirts, s****, freaking annoying since they are always chit-chatting about their crushes and all those stuffs. Ugh! It makes me sick! Whoops! What I mean to say is the word already explains everything. I apologize for censored words… I don't really mean it.

So I was in this cab together with a teenage boy like me and… he also wears the high school uniform in our school. He must be my classmate or something like that since it seems like he also studies in the same school as I am. I secretly looked at him and studied his features; maybe I'm going to see him one day at school.

Okay, let's see… raven hair, perfectly chiseled nose, perfect shape of face, perfect chin, perfect long lashes, perfect lips, and perfect ears… with earrings? A hanging earring with a red circle dangling on it! Seriously, is he gay? I suddenly had the urge to laugh. He looked cool and looked like some kind of a brat but he's wearing an earring like that? I mean that's soooo girly! I saw some signs that we are already near the school so I rummaged my bag for my wallet… wait… where's my wallet? I am sure I did put it here last night and… oh there it is! I took it out and opened it. GREAT! Just Great! I forgot to get money from my parents today… the conversation just went inside my nerve and I forgot about it!

I sighed and melted on my seat. Why do the gods hate me?! Ugh! Now where am I going to get my fare? An idea struck me but it is nasty… I looked at the boy beside me… yes I know that it is awkward that I even have the urge to laugh at him just a minute ago but I have to swallow my pride for this one. I tapped the boy's shoulder. So much for the start of my day.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So how is it? Is it lame? Ehehe, I hope I got better this time around! So people, mind giving me some reviews to fire me up? And I have something to those authors who don't finish their stories… I hate you! I am so really, stupidly hanging on your story and you did this?! My gosh! I hate you! I am so depressed about how will the story end and I am so hard up concentrating since I only have that story in my mind! I hate you! I hate you really!Go burn in hell if you don't continue your freaking story! It's for everyone (except the go burn in hell part) but I am specifically just trying to aim one… he's my friend anyway so there's no worries… ehehe, I tried to push him to continue it but he just told me that he'll stop it and got out form FFN. Jerk! I hate you! If you read this, you know who you are. :b

Sorry for my ranting. ;D

Give me reviews okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Meet The Bastard**

So after the mortifying 'cab incident', I am currently sitting on my chair still thinking at what happened to me a little while ago. That rude jerk! I shouldn't have showed some respect to him at all! I am talking about the boy on the cab that was in the ride with me a little minute ago.

Ask me what's worst?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He is my freaking seatmate! I mean just beside me for Pete's sake! I really wanted to punch him after what he did but he is what they call as their freaking "GOD" and one of my best friends is head-over-heels in love with him too! I can't risk our friendship just for that!

And his bloody name is Natsume Hyuuga, no one ever dared to go against him since he could do anything he wants. Because of his looks, he is considered as the god Adonis in his flesh form which in return earned fan girls which consists of almost the whole female population inside the academy. Geez, that is so… lame and mind you I'm not one of those crazy fangirls who are ready to cut their heads off for him. I'd rather die with my whole dignity than to serve that arrogant bastard.

If you're asking what is that 'cab incident' I'm talking about, let's go back to my past and take a look at it.

Flashback please!

So it happened after I asked money from him which I dealt that I will pay it later… he paid for my fare and didn't ask for any return. That's generous for him and handsome for a man like him, even though I still didn't have the slightest idea on what he truly looks like, but when he turned around and saw me, he smirked and took back his words after that. He said that he actually wanted me to do something for him. I frowned of course but when I turned around, I accidentally tripped myself on a step towards the school gate and that made my skirt, together with the force of wind, hiked up. Geez, can you believe it? It actually hiked up and showed my panties for the day! My freaking panties! Who on earth won't get mortified if your panties was shown to the so-called 'GOD' in the school?! And the freaking driver also got a glance on it, laughed loudly and drove away! That's two already! I stood up and immediately fixed myself. That is so thankful though because there was only me, the driver, and then the jerk at that time… WAIT… I heard a snicker on the guard house… geez! The freaking guard also saw it! Oh my gosh! That's three!

Augh! I lost my dignity on this freaking day! And mind you all that it is only the start of the day! How come the rest of my day today will get great?!

I ruffled my pigtails non-too gently and bowed my head on my table that caused a sound which made many heads snap on my direction. Oh great! I am not even trying to get their attentions but fate did it for me! Gosh! This is so bloody frustrating… very frustrating.

"So what is it this time around? Your face gives my books the creeps so they couldn't concentrate on letting me read them. The letters are in jumbles." a raven haired girl asked me as she took a seat in front of our table; that's her way in saying 'I am worried' to you _indirectly…_ since she would blow up her cover if she managed to ask you something straight to the point, sweet though. You see, our tables are so long and could occupy six students each and mind you all, it is long so there's no way we could cheat during tests. That doesn't mean that I cheat during tests and I really don't but some of us do those things and I kind of pity them and at the same time annoyed. Imagine it, you yourself are trying your best to sacrifice your remaining time at night to memorize all of this and that to get a pretty good score after it and _those_ people would just ask you what the right answer is for it. The nerve of you people! Don't you have any shame?

Geez… bunch of idiots are definitely free to roam around the academy and what's worst is there's no one to smack some sense in them. What the heck is wrong in this world nowadays?

I looked up at the raven haired girl and stared at her violet eyes. She's one of my best friends you see and she's what they call as the leader of our group which we called 'GANGSTERS' (even though she really don't gratify herself as the leader because she says that best friends don't have any leaders because all of us are walking together side by side and not her in front of us all and I agree with her) since she would always come up and idea that would provoke us to get into it. They are really fun though so I didn't regret in playing along with it.

So if you're asking what the heck is GANGSTERS… well, it's a group which I and my best friends made up. Don't get it wrong. We're not literally some kind of gangsters that are war-freaks but it's just the name of our group. It is made up of eight students and will always be eight students namely, Yuu Tobita, Nonoko Ogasawara, Kitsuneme, Kokoro Yome, Sumire Shouda, Mochu, Hotaru Imai and me, Mikan Sakura. It's a fun group and I'm proud to be a member, it's not that I'm bragging it but many students in the academy were jealous of us that's why we would often stop by at the principal's office. They make stupid lame excuses so that our group's name will be in danger silently hoping that it would be demolished soon but sad to let you know people, we're unbeatable.

The raven-haired girl is Hotaru Imai, my best friend ever since preschool and she was always there for me every time I'm down. She cheers me up when she sees me with a frown and would often back me up if ever some fake friends tries to kick me, not literally though.

It was like forever. I felt like I've known her much better than the rest of the group and I'm happy… no scratch that, I am ecstatic to have her in my life. She would expertly hide her expressions sometimes and be as silent as the wind but if she hears that somebody hurt one of her best friends, the latter must be ready to face her wrath. She is also ready to hear your problems and approach you if she senses that you have one (even though it's not her type but she always put her friends first before her pride).

Sigh. She's one of the people I would love to have until the end. I just hope nothing would come up wrong and would destroy our friendship towards each other. I hope we would be as sturdy as a tree.

"Mikan…" my trance was cut off by Hotaru, oh yeah; I nearly forgot she's asking me what's wrong but that Hyuuga suddenly came up and distracted the heck out of me. Curse you Hyuuga!

"I'm fine." I smiled at her but it seemed like she didn't believed me since she raised one of her brows up like she's demanding me to tell the truth. There goes my commanding best friend again.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." I sighed and sat comfortably on my chair. "Just don't tell the others about it."

"The gang would surely have a way to know it and besides, you have to share it to the rest. I'll feel guilty if you're giving me special treatments." Hotaru smiled at me whom I also replied with a smile.

"Fine you win. So you see, I got a pretty bad start of the day and that's thanks to my brother."

"Him again? I thought he stopped picking on you after your fourteenth birthday?"

"Hotaru, those were just lovely words from my brother… who told you he'll be going to fulfill it? He couldn't even fulfill his words towards himself how much more to other person?" I scoffed.

"Hope you didn't got scold again." Hotaru smiled evilly at me.

"You bet." I snickered.

"So what is it?" she asked again. Here goes my epic this morning.

"Well, I started my morning to a not so greatly and I got pissed so I ran out."

"You mean you didn't let your father drive you here?"

"Yeah that's why I commuted with a cab. And you know me if I'm riding public cars right? Only for me or those whom I really love to be with and strictly for them only but the sad thing is I got too absorbed in the conversation earlier—"

"Which you lost." Hotaru cutted me off.

"Yeah right. I'm kind of used to it anyways." I rolled my eyes at her and continued my story, "Then as I was saying there's this boy which I failed to notice before entering and travelled with him all the way here. And crap! I forgot to ask money from my parents which made me swallowed my pride and ask for him to pay my fare."

"You seriously did that?"

"Well, I have no choice! What do you want me to do? Stay inside the cab until rescue comes? H-e-l-l-o… I'd rather lock myself inside my room all day instead of staying inside that dirty cab."

"Then what happened next?"

"He paid for my fare… and… that's when misfortune entered again." I banged my head on the table again and it is harder this time. I winced a bit but compared to what I felt from the humiliation several minutes ago, I'd rather want to experience this than that. I looked at her again with her eyes widened a bit telling to continue it. "He never showed me his face until he paid the fare and when he saw me he smirked at me, he wanted me to do something for him… that's when I learned that he's the insufferable jerk Hyuuga. Because of annoyance, I turned my feet around so that I would get out from the horror but that action of mine caused me to trip on the step at the gate and it-it, it-it actually… it hiked up! To my horror Hotaru it hiked up!" I grabbed Hotaru's shoulder and shook her with my eyes wide in humiliation while she just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Y-your skirt… it hiked up?" she asked monotonously. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding me?" she smirked playfully and eyed my skirt. "That" she pointed at my skirt, "With that measure of your skirt… it hiked up?"

"Yes! I don't know why but it reached until my… you know." I said embarrassingly.

"It reach until your-" she said telling me to continue it but it was cut off by a husky voice.

"It reached up until her polka-dotted panties, right Polka?" he smirked at me while I blushed in embarrassment. Oh God, this is so mortifying! I really wanted to strangle him right here right now and put him into a sack, beat him up and I'll throw him into a well! If that wouldn't be a crime I'll definitely do it and he'll end up eating his own arrogance.

"What's the matter, your face looks red. Are you sick?" he smirked deviously. I am so really gonna kill him!

He went into the seat at my left. Oh god please let me be patient every time he's around and please bless me with some kind of control towards my body for I might have the urge to hit him every now and then.

"You're the one who saw her panties?" Hotaru asked the bastard.

"Yep." He replied while smirking at me.

The nerve of this guy!

Hotaru looked at me with a sigh and muttered, "Be careful." and after that returned to her seat and continued reading her Chemistry book. She really likes that subject and it is her partner in crime when she invents something scary or helpful. Those inventions of her are simple which are often made out of simple materials like paper, wood and sometimes metal but she rarely uses one because it costs too much. I would rather like to call those things as redecorated things rather than inventions; those are in fact, are still things that are ready-made after all which was just redecorated for some improvements. Pretty clever though.

I sighed on my seat and took out my paper and pencil. I have this as my habit… whenever I am bored I would just write something or draw anything, I also read books but this time around I left my book back at our house so I have no choice but to do the latter.

I have my compilations of poems stored in my laptop and I think that there's around fifteen or more already and even though I always would laugh at it whenever I reread them, I still can't hide the fact that I have adored these things when I still don't know the power of grammar. It actually started when I was still nine years old so don't expect me to have poems with very deep meanings nor correct grammar nor even spelling. That's why I have to edit it so that it will become neater than before.

Back to the days sure looked so peaceful than today. I even thought that the brighter tomorrow they have been promising us ever since was just all a faux since to my observations, everything was becoming darker… literally.

I started to write something about the earth but I ended it up after I have made up two lines. I can't think of anything that would rhyme for those words anymore so I better leave them be. You know what to my opinion; I prefer Old English language to use until now than this language we have. I mean, our language right now is so… so carefree but the language before was so sophisticated and has many processes. I just feel elegant if we use it, you know, with the British accent thing. Hehe. Sigh, but I know that if I will be going to use that language towards others in this era maybe I'll end up being a fool in the eyes of everyone and the worst would lock me up in a mental hospital.

Speaking of mental hospital, I have a cousin whom we have suspected to have brain deficiency because she is actually a very emotional one. She even can't control herself from stealing any things that would attract her eyes especially money, 'klepto' as we call it. Our family is the average type in the society, we could afford anything but we chose not to… what's the use of them anyways? They will end up into the trash if we couldn't use them better yet use the money in buying howalons instead. Sigh, howalons… the heaven of my sad, lonely, boring life.

I looked around the room; there are still many students that are not in class yet. In our room, there are a total of thirty three students that's why it is very possible that anyone could cheat in the crowd but thanks to our tables, no one could ever do it. Who wants detention and an hour inside the guidance office anyways? I mean, one hour in the guidance office would be a good idea but one hour in it while listening to the guidance councilor? I think… not a good idea.

"Remember the first time they ordered you."

My _seatmate_ started to say some things. What's wrong with this guy? I didn't bother to look at him because I was busy looking outside hoping that the remaining students which aren't present together with our teacher would be late.

"Remember them leaving without even muttering a simple thank you. "

Wait… those two sentences seems familiar… it looks like…

"Are you not still tired of what they are doing?"

I looked at him and saw him looking at my paper with my newly written poem written in it. Instinctively, I jolted upwards carrying the paper in my arms.

The nerve of this guy!

"Ever heard of the word mind your own business?" I said rudely.

"Are you not still tired of keeping your feelings?" he continued.

I glared at him and he smirked at me. This bastard!

"I bet that poem of yours is for those people who don't have guts in learning something new." He said leaning on his chair with his smirk still pasted on his face.

I swear that if his fan girls aren't around at this point, I could've pinched his face and dislocate his arrogant smirk upside down. This jerk really is annoying!

"What?" he asked me again but I continued to glare at him. He is definitely getting on my nerves and I really have the urge to hit somebody.

"Your look is very scary. Mind changing that with a smile?" he said mockingly.

"I don't deal with strangers." I answered nonchalantly.

"Aww… don't be like that now Polka, is that the way you're going to thank me after what I did?"

"What part? The one when you paid my fare or the one when you saw me sprawled on the ground while looked at my panties amusingly?" I glared.

He started act like he's thinking something and then looked at me afterwards. "Both."

"You know what Hyuuga, I really wanted to hit you… ever since I met you." I told him while I folded my arms in front of me.

He looked at me from head to foot then smirked. What the heck is wrong with him? He adjusted himself on his seat and turned to face me.

"Sorry Polka, I only hit _hot_ girls."

Oh that's it! I wasn't talking about that! The last drop of my patience dropped on the now full bucket and without any further ado I neared him and raised my arm.

I went away from him with students' eyes set upon my figure as I leave while others went to the perverted bastard to ask if he's okay. He is holding his head like he's been having a headache. Well, he should have one… knowing that I really _hit_ him real hard. I glanced at my crumpled paper rolled into a scroll and set my eyes in front of me. Very, very great! Congratulations to you Mikan Sakura! Sigh. I just gave myself a very intimidating enemy. What a very nice day has it become!

Oh, irony.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So how was it? Lame again? Hehe, hope it is still a good chapter for you. I apologize for the late update, I still have many things to do and I didn't have inspiration in writing. So why not give me one? Review? And to the gurl whom I called a HE, well I'm so sorry but em still mad at you but not too deep just a scratch. And gurl you're my first reviewer. Ehehe, thanks though! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Gangsters**

So I am here again sitting inside our boring classroom with our teacher, Noda-sensei, teaching us about History. My favorite subject but at the same time the most boring one, I can't even tell myself why I fell in love with it. Funny how you think that he is still smiling while teaching only three to five students out of thirty three in class.

Sigh. So I take a look around our room and saw students bowing their heads on the table sleeping and some just tried to keep their eyes open until the end but I doubt that they could do that. One hour when your eyelids are ready to close any second now, please.

"You sure are tough." Okay. That voice again. The voice that I would want to hear if ever hell freezes… which would definitely not coming true and the voice of my _beloved_ sworn enemy who loves to stick his head in any person's business.

I groaned and pretended that I didn't hear him at all. Geez, mind your own business will ya? I know that you're so freaking bored and you just want me to kill your time. Am I an extracurricular activity to you?

"Look at fish face." He snickered. "She really looks like a fish that's ready to be fired in the pan… sheesh, she couldn't even stop her mouth from opening and she's even sleeping. Lucky that Noda couldn't see her."

She's talking about one of our classmates which they call 'fish face' since her mouth shaped like an 'O' and don't ask me why cause I don't know the reason either. She's currently holding a book in front of her blocking Noda sensei's view on her. She's just pretending to be reading but in truth she's sleeping with her head bowed down on the table with her mouth opened. Seriously, that is so lame and to think that the book she is holding is a Geometry book… her cover is… not too good.

He's trying to disturb me from what I'm doing but guess what Hyuuga, my guts are even greater than what you have. Do you really think that I'm that stupid? Go die with your boredom I hope you will be satisfied.

I rolled my eyes and continued taking down notes when suddenly a crumpled paper came flying towards me. Flying paper? What the-?! Who would do that?! And to think that they are throwing paper towards me in the middle of my favorite subject's class! The nerve of you guys! Who did it?! I started to travel my eyes around the room but I found no one staring at me.

I took the crumpled paper and opened it guessing that there's a secret message inside it. And there is! I started to read it and my eyes grew wide.

_Noda sensei's an idiot._

_No one's listening to him and yet he still continues his lessons._

_-MS_

MS.

MS.

You mean MS Word?

What do you mean by that?

I started to look around once again hoping that the owner of the _flying_ paper is now looking at me too when suddenly I heard Hyuuga said:

"Teacher! Sakura's been telling us that you're an idiot!" everybody's eyes snapped open and looked at my direction while Noda sensei looked at me with a disagreed look.

I snapped my head on his direction and glared at him. "What are you talking about?!"

He just looked at me and then smirked. "Here's an evidence." He lifted a small piece of paper in his left hand and waved it like it's a symbol of his triumph. Oh gosh… please don't… I looked at the paper I am holding again and stared at it.

MS.

MS.

Idiot! You've been framed!

MS=Mikan Sakura!

Oh no!

I stood up from my seat. "It isn't true!" I demanded.

"Yes it is." Another boy said waving also the piece of paper he was holding.

"No! I really didn't do it!"

"Don't deny it Sakura!" a girl shouted at the back. Oh great! Why am I the one being picked again? The last time, almost the whole class picked on our classmate whom they call 'weirdo' on our Chemistry class and now in my favorite subject; I am the one being picked! Do you not know how it feels like?

"Give me that paper." Noda sensei's smiling face turned into a frown. This is not so good. A boy in front named Alvin stood up and gave a paper he is holding to him then Noda sensei started to read it. He then looked at me and asked, "Mikan, did you do it?"

"I swear I haven't done anything!"

"Oh shut it Sakura, don't lie!" a high-pitched voice came from the back. What is really wrong with you people? I know that you all are bored but heck, don't even try to insert me to ease your boredom! That's ridiculous!

"Why are you guys picking on me now?!" I demanded. This is so much for this day! Why is this day so full with nasty misfortunes?! And most of it happened this morning!

"The last time it was Alicia and now me! Can't you not notice that you're hurting people emotionally and mentally?" I snapped at them. Seriously, we have our own lives and I'm one of those serious ones… kind of serious actually but still one of those so don't include me with your pranks!

"Mikan Sakura!" Noda sensei scowled at me.

"But I really didn't!" I tried to convince him… but that's nuts you know… just by the look on his face makes me want to puke… from fright. I doubt that he would even listen to all of my explanations. Can somebody help me out from here?

"She won't do something like that." At last I gained some sympathy from my _own_ class. I wonder who that might be. "That is too low for her level don't you think so?"

I looked at the owner of the voice. Nonoko!

Oh, Nonoko.

Haven't I mentioned her before? I think I did.

She's one of my best friends, a member of GANGSTERS of course; she has dark blue hair with black orbs. She is a girl who would love to let her thoughts be revealed but she knows how to be responsible in her acts… but she would act like she's a child sometimes so it's hard to understand her if that child-syndrome comes out.

"Nonoko…" I muttered softly. Just by looking at her standing up for me makes my heart soften, seriously… if any of my best friends did that for me in times like these I would really feel like heaven. Friends like that are soooo rare… that's why I'm so happy to have them in my life.

Nonoko looked back at me and then smiled. She's in the front table while I'm at the third table so everybody could look at her… from her tablemates up to the people at the last table. I know that one is embarrassing but I admire her for doing such courageousness.

"How can you prove that she didn't do it when in fact it also has her name on it." a voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I sighed. Here comes the rebuttal.

"How are you sure that it was her?" Mochu started. He has short, black hair with black orbs. Awww… I never thought that he would be the type of guy to do such things. I always thought he is one of the most serious one in the group but all vanishes when he started to act crazy… which occurs _often_.

"Yeah. She won't do such thing…" Kitsuneme agreed but trailed off when he sensed that eyes started to look upon him. He has chestnut colored hair and his eyes are thin which makes you wanna think… is this guy for real? No offence but Kits has very small eyes that even formed as a straight line in replace of some typical wide-eyed eyes. Despite of that, I am really happy to be with him every time. He isn't much of a talker and would be hard to interpret when he's not with us, his best friends. But thanks anyways… that is so touching of him considering the thought that he doesn't usually do such thing.

"A-and this is her favorite subject… s-she won't do such thing towards i-it." Yuu nervously added. I never really thought that he would even go this far for me… that's… that's just… very… indescribable. So… unexplainable for me. He is, after all, the role model of the group. He takes his job as a ranking student seriously but he still have time for us… and even get along with us on our pranks though he would manage to stop us when we're on the verge to go overboard.

"Besides her penmanship is not like that… that's kind of neat and hers sucks you know… you can hardly see it." Koko said with a goofy smile pasted on his face. He has nut colored hair with dark brown orbs and he always have his _irritating_ smile plastered on his face. I mean really, he even smiles at the worst time of his days. I even thought of him as a weird one.

"She won't even bother making stupid piece of papers and be proud to spread them to the whole class." Hotaru deadpanned. I know Hotaru doesn't like to deal with things like these so I'm kind of grateful that she really did it this time. It's like I have won a jackpot… she rarely does gestures that are revealing to the whole student body.

I saw Sumire at the corner of my eye looking at every person who said something about the scene. I don't know what she is thinking but I swear I saw her sigh and stood up from her seat. Sumire has a black hair that reached her neck with black orbs that complimented her hair. She is a talker… and would love to indulge with fights especially if you are talking about _her_ boys and one of them is, from what I've been saying before, Hyuuga bastard. "And if you look closely at the penmanship as what Koko said a while ago… her penmanship looks like nuts and this" she waved the little piece of paper on her right hand "the writings written on it… is kind of… pretty organized." It didn't take her long and sat down after several seconds. Do they still have to insult me in this situation?

Suddenly I realized…

Am I only the one who doesn't have any copy from what _I _have supposedly written?

Geez… the master mind sucks… she should've at least given me a copy so that it would really look like that I really did it.

I looked at those people who stood for me… and I realized… they did it again… GANGSTERS did it again. But something itch me in the inside. I seriously am thinking of having the urge to laugh at all of them… they looked like people I've seen in movies and I am one of those fools, heck! Are we on some kind of action movies with me as the protagonist who needs help from her allies? But… set any stupidity aside… I am so touched at what they did. This is them and I'm glad I have them.

"Gangsters…" I whispered to myself. In times when I'm in trouble, they are the ones who are there for me. When I am being bullied by my siblings, they are the ones who give me advices. When I have nothing to do, they make up things which I would gladly accept. When I am lonely, they are there to cheer me up. When I am scared, they scare the freak out of me more but later on apologize to me when I started to cry. When any of us screws up, we are there to screw our own selves too.

I don't know what to think anymore. I thought that I am so full of misfortunes of having the kind of family and life I have right now but suddenly my belief was shattered because they entered me.

Am I really fateful?

.

.

.

Or this is only some kind of false alarm of my life being fortunate?

"All of you!" my trance was broken when Noda-sensei stood up from his seat. All of us suddenly paid attention to the mad teacher in front of us. For the record, I haven't seen Noda-sensei be as angry I mean furious right now… but I am starting to regret in telling myself to have a glimpse of him as a mad man.

"All the eight of you," I shivered in fear when he mentioned us (those who stood for me including me) with great iciness in his tone and I felt like fainting to the next words he mentioned, the word that I hated having ever since, "DETENTION after class. Meet me at my office after your classes." And with that he stood up and left us without muttering any goodbyes.

Great! We hit the VIP ticket inside the scary hallway which the school uses as the assembly to those law breakers and I am so fortunate to have one of those… considering the fact that I am also running as a ranking student in class. Notice my sarcasm please.

I sighed as I leaned on on one of the pillars in the hallway which the former students in the academy called 'The Screams' because it is the pathway to the female comfort room where the so-called ghost in the school which they call 'Shumba' often heard screaming. I don't know if I would even believe in _her_ since I haven't seen one and I definitely don't have any plans on seeing one. That comfort room was lonely since no one ever entered it ever since that 'Shumba' thing spread around the campus. We just usually use the comfort room near our rooms which was located in the hallway of the high school building. You see, The Screams are not too far away from our building… it's located a few feet away on the right side of our building near the Northern Forest. Which I suddenly wonder… why I usually fail to see it whenever I pass by it during after classes to give something to Jin-jin; must be a powerful magic which Shumba uses.

Jinno sensei is our teacher in mathematics but we preferred to call him Jin-jin and we don't know why. He is a terrorist inside our classroom and he bombards us with a lot of difficult questions coming from our complicated workbook. He would also give us assignments which we have never tackled or so what I've thought that makes our weekends hell.

And because of these things that he was doing to us for the past months, we actually have wanted him to be kicked out from the academy but bad luck is with us, for he personally told us that he wouldn't do such thing until he does something that he, himself, knows that is wrong. Oh…kay.

Anyways, so here we are with my fellow members trying to figure something interesting in this hallway, we stayed at the edge of the hallway near the comfort room since Koko insisted that we must be there because he senses something 'weird'. Speaking of weird.

Koko is busy looking at the comfort room where Shumba is supposedly living, Sumire is busy checking herself if something sticks on her skin, Kitsuneme is with Koko, Mochu is having a conversation with Nonoko about who knows what, Hotaru has readied her camera in the hallway hoping that she could get a glimpse of Shumba passing by from which she could use to produce money, I am leaning on one of the pillars and Yuu was still in shock when the word 'detention' came out form Noda sensei's mouth.

Speaking of Noda sensei, he practically scold me when we reached his office and I swear I hated it. He even told me that he was disappointed with me knowing that I am one of the best students in his class. Those words coming out from his lips makes me upset. I never imagined that I would be in this state just because of something I didn't do and I even tried on telling him once again but I epically failed so what I did is just apologized to him. There's not much to do anymore besides it so I have to deal with it.

I stood up straight and took everybody's attention.

"Ehem…" whoah, that's quite an entrance for me since I swear all of their heads swept towards me when I cleared my throat. They must've been waiting for me to talk… and I am definitely going to tell them something.

"E-everyone… I am so sorry… for dragging you into this mess." I looked away when I saw them gaze at me. I really hate these parts of my life… you know… when you're the one at fault and you have to apologize for them saving you but I would sometimes don't get the logic of it… why would you risk your own life in exchange for somebody's life?

I know it sounds selfish but really I don't get it. Isn't your life more important than anyone in this world? Some would definitely say 'cause we're friends remember?' but don't get me wrong. I meant no harm from that belief _before_.

Yes, just before… and before is different from now… it is totally different ever since I met them. They became the light of my dark life, the medicine I took when I got addicted with drugs (kidding), and the screw of my head that keeps me sane until now.

I gathered all of my sanity to look at them again. I know it's just rude when you do that to the people whom you demanded for their attention… so here goes.

Sigh. I looked at them again only to find them still gazing at me. Ugh… it feels weird… and creepy. I shut my eyes hoping that as soon as I opened them, they would cut that gaze from me. Geez, I really couldn't stand those looks from them given to me. I just hope they would stop their gaze at me now, I started to open my eyes and looked at them and it seemed like heaven started to grant that simple wish from me today.

The first person I saw was Koko with his goofy grin on his face. Then Kits was chuckling with one hand clamped on his mouth. The heck is happening?!

Then all of a sudden, Mochu burst laughing along with Nonoko and Sumire then Koko and Kits followed afterwards. What the-? I apologize and then they would only laugh at me after that? Are you taking my apology as a joke?

When my thoughts are bumping against each other inside my head, Yuu started. "You don't have to apologize Mikan… we did it on our own will." He smiled at me and Nonoko agreed at him.

"Yeah… you didn't tell us to support you on that time." Kits pointed out.

"And I even insulted you!" Koko giggled.

"Yeah… that one hurt." I touched my chest where my heart is located and 'awwed' mockingly. But seriously, that hurt… and worth it.

"I am just forced to say something knowing that I was the only one left in the group… I don't want to be left out so don't be so full of yourself." Sumire added. Despite that look she gave me I know that she really mean to do something for me… I guess, she's just embarrassed to say that directly in front of us.

"And don't think that this is nothing to us. You are going to pay for it." Hotaru said with a glint in her eyes. I sweat dropped. I knew that this thing is too easy! Hotaru would probably make me pay their lunch tomorrow!

I smiled at all of them. Seriously, I am so grateful to be a part of this group. After our detention this afternoon, we headed back to our room to get our things. It was almost nightfall when we are finished and I am so sure that my mom's going to scold me for being late. Ugh! Just what reason am I going to say to dodge her attacks later tonight?

When I reached our room, my best friends are already out of the room since we all know what kind of parents we have. They practically headed straight back to their homes to explain what happened and I got this feeling that I will be present in the principal's office tomorrow. Oh well…

I fixed my things on our table and hooked my bag on my left arm ready to get out from the room. Just then, I heard something or rather someone call me on the hallways. Heck! I started to have goose bumps all over me and the chills of Shumba came towards me. Oh my gosh! I am starting to panic!

I walked my way from the hallway faster than my usual pace and I could hear footsteps behind me following the pace I am taking. Is this for real?! I closed my eyes and fasten my pace even more hoping that those footsteps would stop.

I can almost see the light from the outside of the building so I made a run. At last! Freedom! As soon as I was out form the building I had the courage to look back to see who it was… I carefully looked inside and saw nothing but Jin-jin carrying papers on his hands. It must've been him all along. Curse this jumpy feeling I have.

I continued my way out of the academy until I reached the gate. I went out from the academy and started to trail my way down to our house. Sigh. I thought there was someone who's following me. I must've become paranoid.

"You bet." A voice suddenly entered my thoughts. Maybe I have said those words too loud. I turned around and saw the person who recently concluded my day as a 'bad day'.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Who must be that person? Hmmm… I bet you all know that person and the clue inserted inside is so very easy ne? hehe. But anyways thanks to everybody who is currently reading this and please give me a review! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Unlucky Meets Bastard**

'_I was waiting for you…'_

_._

'_I was waiting…'_

_._

'_Was waiting…'_

_._

'_Waiting…'_

_._

'_For you…'_

_._

I sat upright from my bed and started panting. Geez… what a nightmare. Wait. Nightmare? I sighed and looked at the clock beside me, 6 am in the morning; school starts at 8. I sighed and lay back in my bed again. That stupid comment from him yesterday makes me all giddy. I wonder why.

This feeling I have feeling today is all… _new_. I have never experienced this for all my life despite all of the happiness my life gave me together with my best friends, how come I never felt this feeling before?

Geez… it makes my stomach uneasy. Jerk… he must've been the reason for all this, I swear that if I'm going to have something wrong about my body later I'm going to kill him… and he's going to pay big time.

All that he said to me yesterday was all weird. Talk about him saying those things to a girl considered to be stupid. Is he gone insane?

"_You bet." A voice suddenly entered my thoughts. Maybe I have said those words too loud. I turned around and saw the person who recently concluded my day as a 'bad day'. Crap! What is he doing here?_

_I pretended I didn't saw him and turned my back to him, fixed my bag and started to stride away from the devil. I can't afford to have a continuous bad day today and add the fact that HE is the reason why we got detention today._

"_I'm still talking you know." He said while following my trails behind. Why don't he go away for this time, I know he will going to irritate the heck out of me tomorrow so he must give me any considerations and hand a satisfying break even just now._

"_Go talk to a tree Hyuuga… I'm busy." I said to him icily. Seriously, I will call what I am currently doing as 'work' since I have to go home early as I could considering the fact that I am TOO late. I still can't afford to dispose all of my times left anywhere… I still believe in the saying 'IT'S BETTER TO BE LATE THAN NEVER'._

"_Eh? But aren't you going to ask me why I was there? Who knows if there is something important that I will be going to tell you?" he then strode beside me and followed the pace I am having. Just by comparing at my steps against him… there is no way I could ever escape him except if I already reached home with my mom/dad/sister/brother already outside the gate waiting for me which was going to be followed by several sermon and groundings._

"_Get lost." I said bluntly and continued to walk my way home. There is no way I am going to be fooled by this sick jerk, he can go die in hell and leave me be in my currently hellish life._

"_Awww… that's not very nice. I was just going to tell you something but you won't let me." he stated. Again. Seriously, didn't he had ever heard the term 'get lost' before? "Come on, ask me what I am going to tell you."_

_I groaned in frustration and stopped my tracks when we reached the corner of the street waiting for a cab to pass by. I decided that I will go for a cab so that it would be easier for me to go home. Guess, I will just be going to say that we did our project as my excuse…I just hope they'll bite my trap._

"_Ask me." he said again. I moaned and faced him; I will going to end this conversation right now and the only way to do that is ask 'why' to him. Guess, I underestimated this bastard… never did I thought that he could become as annoying as this. I sighed and finally asked, "Fine, why?"_

_He smirked at me when he saw me like I was defeated but for the sake of my 'freedom'; I'll do this for the mean time and deal with him tomorrow. I needed peace after my long day of misfortunes. A cab finally came but I still stood there for some seconds and waited for him to answer._

_Then he said, "I was waiting for you."_

I gave him a disgusted look and went inside the cab after that leaving him with a smug grin on his face. If I didn't have any manners left on that day, I swear I could've hit him in his stupid face so his 'oh-so-charming' face would rot and so do will his ugly grin.

Despite that feeling of furiousness against him, I still can't help but to feel something freaky when he told me that but I just kept telling myself that he did that yesterday just to annoy me… typical of being a bastard.

I stood up form my bed and fixed it. I lost any feelings of drowsiness when I remembered that. Curse him and his attitude. As usual, my daily routine was being done again with of course a simple sermon from my parents which ended up with me escaping them once again.

Last night, I practically told them that we did something important as a project that's why I'm late but my brother blew up my whole cover so I ended up being grounded with my books this weekend. I mean seriously, books are one of my life and they took it away from me. Tell me how am I supposed to live now? I don't even care what people tell me when they saw me reading one… they practically don't know any essence in reading books such as those so I don't think they got any right to question me together with my books.

Tono told mom and dad after I told them my reason that Noda- sensei talked with him about me about the matter and of course being a '_good'_ child in front of our parents… he practically told Noda sensei that I didn't really intended to do that and he got the nerve to tell him that he apologizes for me for my manners. Seriously brother, did you not ever think that I am going to do such thing especially in my favorite subject? And stating the fact… I did apologize.

I was again sitting on my seat. I'm extra early today since I wanted to escape the wrath of my parents. Yesterday wasn't a great start so I can't afford to have a repetition of that day; I have enough of it already.

I still can't help but to think what happened yesterday, was it for real? If it is, why would he wait for me? Geez… I am starting to have goose bumps all over me but my guts tells me that he was up to something and if he is up to something, I'm quite sure that it is no good.

I took a paper and pen out of my bag, and wrote something for my own good. Just a way to kill time. I love doodling but somehow I can't find a point from it but Reader's Digest told me that it has meanings. I accidentally read it from one of the stocks at the preschool I was working at weekends but it will end this month.

It said something about airplanes and other flying objects; it actually meant that the person wants to go away. Maybe away from the life she currently has or something like that. That would be great for me since I would love to have that but sad to know that I don't doodle airplanes and other flying objects. I wonder what will happen if I started to doodle those things today.

Trees. Those are what I doodle and even if I didn't found any explanations in the Reader's Digest, I found my own explanation against it. I've noticed it, ever since I was still in middle school; I never failed to have a drawing of a tree on any of my papers even the one I passed to Jin jin on one of our quizzes. That one awarded me of one hour community service at our building and I don't want to repeat that again. I don't really know what I came into my mind when I did that.

"I didn't know you do doodles." A husky voice interrupted me and my doodle… and I swear I know who owns that voice. I silently prayed that it wasn't him or better yet only my imagination. I looked in front of me and searched if there is any living thing arrived but to my dismay it seems that it is only me and the unknown thing beside me.

I continued to write anything but he started a conversation again… I just hoped that he would stop really soon.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I didn't bother to answer him back since I sensed that he was talking about that nonsense again. That nonsense that I want to forget ever in my whole life.

"Tell me what did you feel when I told you that?"

Okay. He's not going to stop but I won't give up and will stand in my ground.

"Say something will ya."

He is not there Mikan. Act like he's invisible to your eyes, a wind that passes through and a person that pokes your shoulder.

Wait. What?

Pokes my shoulder?

I jerked his finger away from my shoulder. The nerve of this guy! He chuckled when I did that. Heh, stupid bastard.

"You know what, that is one of your qualities that I liked the most."

.

Silence.

.

W-what? Replay that thing!

'_You know what, that is one of your qualities that I. Liked. The. Most.'_

He liked the most? Whatever does he mean by that thing? I looked at him and glared. Does he really want to annoy me this very morning?

"You know what Hyuuga, stop."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Stop this." I said firmly. I really needed peace for today because I am so exhausted to everything that happened to me yesterday, especially the 'detention' thing. "Stop all of this."

"I'm just being me." he said with a smile.

"Please, I know you're a stupid jerk but geez Hyuuga, I needed break. If you wanted to annoy me today, just wait till I recover; I'll just tell you if I'm ready to be annoyed." I said while looking at him with defeated eyes but seriously, I really needed break. I dropped my head and leaned on my chair, everybody must've not seen it but I am so frustrated about the things that are happening around me.

"I'm not annoying you." He said with a hint of seriousness on his tone and that made my head snap on his direction. The moment I saw him, he was looking at me with a disappointed look. I wonder why.

We just stared at each other for how many seconds but soon he broke the awkward moment between us. I don't have any clue why he is doing this or why he is acting like this.

"Look I'm serious okay?"

"I am serious too." I shot back.

"I am not trying to do anything. I just… wanted to know you better." He said while diverting his gaze away.

Really? The great Natsume Hyuuga trying to know me better? Me, a popular game inside our building? You must be kidding me because there is no way he would do that.

I looked at him with a confused look and finally decided that I would let him hear my thoughts, "Are you… sick or something?"

He looked at me immediately when I said that and I almost jumped back in surprise. Seriously, I am going to have heart attack if he does that again.

"I told you I'm serious!" he snapped.

"There is no way you would do that bastard." I shot back.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"You are wrong, tell me what did you do to Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked with a smile painted on my face but when I realized that that sounded like I was worried about him I immediately said, "Not that I care but it was just too weird to see you acting like this."

He chuckled a bit and threw a hand on his hair. I know that I don't have to feel this way but what he did a little while ago is just… adorable… don't get me wrong! I really don't know why I felt that way. Geez… I am feeling something in my stomach and it won't stop.

"Don't blame me for acting like this because you're the reason why." He muttered weakly which I failed to hear but I'm quite sure that he talked about something like 'a reason'. Anyways, it's not good if I'm seen with him talking especially if the ones who saw us are his fan girls.

Yes. Fan girls. I don't even know what the essence of having one is but one thing is for sure, they are annoying as heck and based from my observations from the top guys here at our academy; it seemed like Hyuuga is one of the strictest idol ever since he would brush off all of his fan girls like flies. He didn't even bother to say something to them or more like entertain them but I wonder what happens to him when he makes fun of them all of a sudden. That jerk is full of surprises. He is an idol, yes, we are all aware of that and he got too many opportunities in our academy plus the addition of the power of his family who own the great Hyuuga Corporations, which is like a compilations of different elite businesses in town, I mean if you imagine it… they are like the royalties in a kingdom.

We aren't exactly the poor ones since we got something to fill our pockets and mind you we CAN afford anything but we chose not to. They're just going to be a pain in the head when the time comes it needed restorations or anything like that.

So I was saying, Hyuuga can do anything in the academy, that's how powerful he is. He could be the dream guy to every female inside the school even me but his attitude ruined it all but I also don't know why females still flock around him despite of that.

Let's clear this thing. I am not a fan girl or any admirer of him; I don't have any feelings towards him considering his personality but I am aware and at the same time afraid that I might just swallow my words one day. I've read it on my books, I am like a girl under rebellion, he is a jerk then he'll going to ask me out then we're going to be together. That is always the routine of it but it always end up with the girl being hurt. And I'm afraid that I might end like that too and I promise you I don't like that idea.

"What are you thinking?" he asked again. In truth, I really wanted him to just shut up and do something that does not concern me.

"Nothing." I answered bluntly.

"Really?" he asked again. His voice as I observed, has a hint of something that urges me to go on. I thought Hyuuga wasn't a talker or was it just my imagination? I shrugged and didn't bother to answer him, no point anyway.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

That question made me stop writing anything. I dropped my pen and eyed him carefully.

"Look, if you wanted to insult me… do it later. Spare me this time."

Seriously, those words stabbed me like heck but did he thought of it before he said it? No. I know the truth even though it hurts. Almost everybody told me that no one could ever love me in this look and attitude I got, they would sometimes call me as a cross dresser or anything insulting about me being me. I glared at him. I wanted to cry and yell at him and strangle him to death for saying it but I know I can't.

"I didn't really intend to do that thing." He quickly said.

"Yeah right." I said mockingly.

"But really, have you ever felt that feeling before?"

I knew it. He wouldn't stop until I say something, so being a ranking student, I, Mikan Sakura thought of something that could make him shut up… well at least for a second.

"I felt it before." I said with pride in my voice.

He looked at me wide eyes and stared at me. "Really?"

"I already told you right? Why, you don't believe me?" I said grinning, despite the cold Hyuuga, I can say that he is fun to tease but I have to be careful not to go overboard, I might become a toast after the next few seconds.

"Tch." He muttered and smirked.

"Hey not because I'm not attractive at all doesn't mean that I couldn't love anyone!" I demanded but I still played a smile on my lips. He sure is buying it. Heh! Little did he know who _were _the persons I was supposed to be loving.

"If it is, then who?" he asked looking at me.

"I got plenty actually." I said haughtily. I have the sudden urge to laugh because of the expression he gave me. I think he was practically asking himself who _are_ they? 'cause his reactions tells it all.

"You are such one big dreamer, Polka." He muttered and grinned at me.

"I swear it's true and guess what, they love me back too!" he then looked at me with a stunned face. I am totally sure that I am going to be rich if I got a photograph of him with his stunned expression, many fan girls would love to buy that!

"You are such a fantasist. Tell me, are they one of those fictional characters you've been reading on your books?"

"No." I answered back immediately. He sure is buying my little joke.

"Then who, pray tell?"

"Hotaru, Nonoko, Yuu, Mochu, Koko, Sumire, Kits,-" he cut me off which made me irritated.

"That isn't the kind of love I was talking about."

"Shush! I am still not finished." That one silenced him since he sighed in defeat and just slumped back on his chair that made my cue to continue my little speech. "My grandpa… my mom and dad probably?... and… that's all!" I looked at him with a happy expression but I saw him just look at me.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I know what he is talking about… and I bet that it is my parents. I looked away, hoping one of the Gangsters is already inside the room but no one is still here which is oddly unusuall. I looked at my watch.

"This is odd. No one is still here when it is already past 8." I asked loudly. I needed his opinion about it so I did it on purpose.

"Well Polka, if you don't know why, I must suggest you must tell me seriously if you ever did love other person. And I'm not talking about the love you are feeling towards your friends or family."

I eyed him disgustingly. I really don't know why he's asking me weird questions like these. Maybe he'll going to use it as blackmail to me if ever did have one or going to use it to make fun of me.

But seriously, I never thought of that one before, did I ever felt that feeling towards someone aside my friends and families? Come to think of it, I never really indulged myself to any social gatherings before well at least not before I met Gangsters.

I looked at him. "What is really wrong with you?"

"As far as I remembered, I already told you my reason. I'm not going to tell that once more." He told me sternly.

"But I really don't get your point asking this and that all of a sudden." I said proving my point in asking that same question again and again.

"Look, just answer me so I can tell you something you obviously don't know."

Tell me something I don't know?

What might be that?

I opened my mouth as if to say something but soon closed it afterwards. I'm really not so sure about this thing but… I guess I'm going to give it a shot.

"Fine. I had none okay, happy?" I asked him with a mocked look, he just smiled at me in return.

"Glad you'd said that."

What the-? He is glad I told him that I never liked someone before? Is he playing with me? So what if I didn't feel anything towards anyone before? No one would like me anyway so why bother trying? He is such an egoistic person, very funny, I hope he'll go rot in the trash can.

"So tell me the thing I don't know." I said, irritated to the fact that he was happy finding out I got no feelings from anyone before.

"Well, the reason why there is no person inside the classroom today… is because… you're skipping class with me."

He smirked after he said that. I glared at him. That is seriously not a good joke to me stating the fact that I got detention yesterday.

"Screw you Hyuuga." I said firmly.

"No. Seriously, you really did it. I must find it adorable that you skipped class just to wait for me to come here."

Here he goes again.

"Jerk."

"What, can't sleep last night because I was waiting for you? You could just tell me to wait for you after class and I'll do it." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"You know what Hyuuga, you're getting away from my point and you're running away from the deal. Enlighten me dear freaking Hyuuga. Whatever do you mean from your words, 'You're skipping class with me'?

"Friday. First period in class, Computer Education. Where do you think our classmates now?" he smirked.

Oh god. No. I freaking forgot it was Friday and I was freaking late! I looked at my wristwatch. Oh my gosh! I am so freaking twenty minutes late! I immediately stood up from my chair and grabbed my things bag to my bag.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I scowled at him.

"I'm not an idiot, besides, who is the one who forgot about today being Friday?"

"But you could've just told me earlier!"

"Can't. I just couldn't screw the fun right?" he freaking smiled at me, curse you forever jerky bastard!

"You are impossible!" I grabbed my bag and hooked it up on my right shoulder. I went for my leave but I still couldn't escape his faint voice laughing out loud and saying, "I'm sure you didn't regret being with a handsome guy like me."

I made my fast pace into a run trying to save my all so reputation in the school. That jerk! I was muttering curses of him while on my way to the Computer laboratory when I suddenly realized:

He just did my mood go great and I just can't help but to smile.

Weird…

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: I wonder if this is the start of something 'something'. Hehe, so please give some reviews? And thanks to **The Sandwich Poet** for the awesome review. Thanks also for the chocolate chip and sandwich, ehehe ;D they sure are delicious. I just hope it's free though! =D please keep in touch with the story! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Have a Threat!**

"So you're late because you forgot that today is Friday?" Nonoko asked me while sipping her lemon juice.

After I ran my life out towards the freaking Computer Laboratory which is located at the other side of the building's third floor, I just decided to just stop at the cafeteria and just waited until the whole period is finished and later on joined them to the next period after.

Here we are now, taking a break after we have successfully finished the half of the day… lunch in other words. We are practically hungry now because Jin jin didn't gave us any chance to have a break after two periods because we have to review for the freaking test he is going to give us on his time which we all already knew to be very difficult… and all of us got freaking disappointed since he made a very easy one, I mean it could be answered by a preschool student. So much for sacrificing our break.

Ugh! Jin jin is a bad torture!

So back to my current situation, we are in the cafeteria having lunch with my best friends. I just nodded in return and looked at the rest of the members looking at me. "What?"

"You, forgot that today is Friday? You must be kidding me." Koko commented with a sly grin on his face.

"It's not my fault I forgot! I was just too preoccupied from everything." I said slumping on my chair.

"Everything what?" Sumire asked curiously.

"From everything! Starting to our detention yesterday back to our house and everything!" I said grumpily. I am really not in the mood to have this conversation.

"Which also includes Hyuuga." Hotaru said bluntly and I glared at her. Why does she have to insert that damned thing in this conversation?

"Wait. Why is Hyuuga inside your head?" Sumire eyed me.

"Nothing special." I said immediately sensing the outburst she would be giving me if I didn't answered right. She is, after all, a freaking obsessed fan of the bastard.

"You better tell me if you're falling for him Mikan, I can't afford my best friend back stabbing me." she said cautiously. I sighed and looked at her.

"Seriously Sumire, no; there is no way that would happen to me so no worries, I won't steal your precious boyfriend-to-be." I said to her matter-of-factly.

"That better be or else." She said to me with threat on her tone.

I just nodded in return and proceeded to eat my lunch.

"That is so unlike you Mikan, forgetting about today being Friday when in fact this is the only day you are looking forward to have." Nonoko said again.

"Yeah right." Kitsuneme agreed.

"I second the motion!" Koko enthusiastically proclaimed.

I groaned in frustration. "Oh come on guys, is it not good if I do things that are unlike me for once in a while? Besides this thing is only for today, I won't forget it the following days."

"Mikan is right." Yuu said. You know what; I can't help but to feel that he would only come on my side sometimes because of pity. Only pure pity… and trust me, I don't like it.

"Yuu your hurting my ego." I mockingly said to him.

With that statement heard Yuu shot his head at me and thinking he realized what I have been saying, "I didn't mean it like that." He nervously said.

Aww… I scared Yuu, I didn't intend to do so. Oh well, so much for trying to divert our little conversation here.

"Sorry, Yuu… that's not what I meant too." I smiled at him and he smiled back. That is one good fact about having good best friends. Even if you do something foolish to them, when you apologize with all your heart, they will forgive you easily. Just like that… but you better be cautious to everything you say because you might not know, those words might be stabbing them painfully.

Trust is one of the most fragile things in this world. It is easy to be broken but hard to mend. It was like one of a lifetime chance given to people and yet I still can't understand people why they loved to break stuffs like these. Just like it's nothing… and it always aches me when I see things happening like this.

I hate to break something, well at least I love breaking some things especially vases because the sound coming from its breaking is after all very refreshing to my ears, but anyways not the point. I hate 'breaking', whether breaking promises, trusts, hopes, ties, and other stuff that belong to the word 'fragile' (not things) because I myself is a broken human being.

I am broken emotionally, mentally and at least not physically; save me for that. That's the very reason why I hate 'breakings', I know how it feels and trust me when I say that it sucks.

Just then a lot sound of cheers from the girls can be heard inside the cafeteria which ruined our great moment together with my best friends… and we all know what it meant by their screams.

"Oh my gosh! Natsume is here!" Sumire stood up from her seat and tried to take a glimpse of his face from our table. Even if she is a fan girl, she still never forgets us just like now for example; many girls have instantly flocked around the damned Hyuuga guy when he came in which likely Sumire wanted to do also but she in return just stood from her seat and sacrificed for us. You know what; I'm starting to think that not all fan girls are that too obsessed with their idols. Sometimes, they do also have the decency to have self control.

"Tell me again why females surround Natsume?" I heard some boys comment at the back in displeasure. Yeah right, come to think of it, why do girls flung themselves openly to him when in fact he is a jerk?

"Well, if you have eyeballs people out there you could've known by now that he is the epitome of handsomeness!" Sumire yelled at them. Well, can't blame her anyway for feeling like that; as I was saying before, she is after all a fan girl… ehem… _faithful _fan girl as you put it.

I sighed at continued eating my almost neglected lunch infront of me, can't blame myself though if a certain disturbance suddenly came in like a magnet… attracting almost everybody inside the room. As I looked around me once more, it seemed that everybody has calmed down already judging by the people who are now comfortably seated on their seats.

Hmm… Hotaru is totally unaffected from what is happening around. She is sure tough. I wonder what she is thinking during times like these, I rarely see her talk when topics like these are to be discusses and would prefer just doing other things… specifically eating her crab roe.

I took a spoonful of my lunch and put it inside my mouth. I will never agree to the chef here that all of the food in this cafeteria tastes great, really, this food tastes like crap. I groaned and put my spoon down, I lost my appetite already.

I glanced at Hotaru who is now currently eating her crab roe. She didn't ordered one since she already knows that everything in this damned cafeteria tastes unimaginable and of course being her, she would just preferred to put her rabbits in her bank account than spending it with something not worth it.

Rabbits are the ones we call money and I sure still wonder why. It is being spent all over the country if you start wondering this and that. Calling your money as rabbits is all weird for me and would start thinking isn't dollar better? Or even euro? Or pound maybe?

Pound?

Does that mean that there is also kilo?

Never mind.

So I was saying, I was just a bit intrigued why we call our money as rabbits but why isn't it called as bunny? Anyways, when I think of the bright side of it, rabbits is much better than pigs right? Or even horse and any animal name that is. Why do I care anyway?

I took out my handkerchief and wiped my forehead. It sure is hot in here and I just can't help but to wonder why.

"I can see that you're getting hot." A raspy voice suddenly cut me from my thoughts. What the-?

I looked at him with an annoyed look while everybody seated on our table turned to us with questioning looks, even those people surrounding us started to look at us trying to find out what is happening. I probably bet that someone would ask themselves why a hot guy like him approached a loser like me. Not that I am admitting that I am a loser but I just got the feel like I have to go on with the ride around me.

Nobody knows what will happen to me if I didn't.

So in the background, I could practically hear them say things like, '_Oh my glub! He is calling her as hot?'_ and stuffs like _'Why is he approaching her?'_

Well for me, I don't practically care from what they all say about me. I am sure I can handle it if I am the one being picked on but if they talking things about my best friends, I think I couldn't even able to control myself from kicking them.

And for the part that Hyuuga is calling me as hot, ehem, you misunderstood it dears. But for some reason, I can't help but to feel… weird.

"Oh Natsume, what makes you come here?" Sumire practically stood and sat near Natsume who is currently standing on my right.

You see the tables in our cafeteria are just little square one but we managed to fit in one because we connected two tables together and also because our seats are benches, we are able to eat together.

So I was saying, Sumire replaced Nonoko which is seated on my right and me on the edge near it. Okay, so I don't really know what came to him right now and I wanted him to know how pissed I am for ruining my special moment with my best friends. The nerve of him doing that!

"I bet the reason why you're feeling hot because I am here." He said haughtily at me. My jaw dropped extra long. Heh! He is so arrogant that I just wanted to wring his neck right here right now!

"You're right." Sumire batted her lashes while tucking some strands on her ear. Okay, I get it… she's flirting with him. I know that my term is somewhat offensive but seriously, that is the best term to call what she is currently doing.

"So what are you doing?" he asked again.

I just can't help but to feel that he is ignoring Sumire and diverts his attention to me. Really, what is his deal? Even though he continued asking me things that were unnecessary I chose not to speak and that's not because I am playing hard to get but because Sumire is there. I am not trying to get her jealous also but I am just afraid that I might hurt her feelings for telling 'freaky' things to her idol which includes several… I mean mostly… offensive words.

I don't want her to get mad at me.

I heard him mutter a command to Sumire which she obliged heartfully and a ruffling of seats are heard later on. I couldn't see what is happening since I was looking down at my depressed food infront of me scolding why I wouldn't eat it. Honestly, I really won't eat you stupid food because you stink and you taste like crap! The nerve of you scold me for not eating you!

"Hey." He called again. I snapped my head upwards to see him smirking at me seating on supposedly Nonoko/Sumire's place and as I look at their overloaded bench I could practically see Nonoko squished between Sumire and Mochu. Mochu being squished too between Nonoko and Kits while Sumire grinning widely while hooking her right arm on his left.

"And who the he—" I stopped before my words came out from me, man, I nearly slipped it. I cleared my throat and talked on a calmer manner, "And pray tell Hyuuga, who gave you access to ruin our table?"

Eyes started to snap on our direction and I can tell you that I am seriously in a dangerous situation now, I could even feel them glaring at my back. I shivered a bit.

I heard him chuckle and held my hand which is currently on the table. Due to my shock and instinct, I immediately jerked my hand away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I glared at him but he just gave me a smug grin in return.

Luckily for me, it was just my best friends minus Sumire who saw the stupid thing he did; she is kind of in a daze since she is holding Hyuuga too close to her proximity.

"Nothing." He said innocently. Geez… this guy's unbelievable!

"The heck Hyuuga, go away from here." I heard Hotaru mutter placing her can of crab roe down together with her spoon. Here comes my savior.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why you have friends like this freak." Hyuuga said pointing her index finger directly to Hotaru.

That did it.

I stood up from my seat and slammed both my hands on the table and let me tell you now that I don't care if we got company. I am sure that I will give this guy some piece of my mind.

"I can practically accept it if I'm the one you called freak but calling her freak is undesirable." I snarled at him while giving him a kind of glare from me.

"Easy now dear," he smirked at me, "In case you forgot, I have everyone else on my back so I bet you have to be careful with your words."

It's true. Almost everybody is on Hyuuga's side so if there is a time that there will going to be a war between us two, I guess I'll just have to be keep silent and let him win… but this time I think silencing myself is not a good idea. So hell with this guy and his filthy mob, I'm going to do what I am supposed to do.

"Oh yeah? Then try me." I took Nonoko's unfinished lemon juice and spilled it all on Hyuuga while Sumire immediately let go of him. "Screw you batsard!"

I poured all of its content on him and crumpled the plastic cup on his head. That should teach him a lesson for now. I just can't help but to smirk at my masterpiece.

Then all of a sudden. It dawned me.

Everybody in the room is silent and I swear that you could even hear the sound of a little tiny pin drop.

My bravery instantly replaced by an intimidating fear and all I could do at that very moment is to make my eyes widen and so do my mouth. I can also see my best friends do the same and I freaking know what is going on… I am so dead.

I tried to look at Hyuuga but he was still looking down with his arms and hands leaning on the table. This is just so great.

Then all of a sudden a flying burrito hit my back. I know that it is a burrito judging by the freaking smell and the freaking texture of it. I hate burritos because I just hate everything about it. It slowly glided on my back until it hit the ground. Gross…

I heaved a sigh and braced myself. I just closed my eyes and thought to myself, 'I wonder how much would be the cost of all the food that will going to strike me'.

And then I just felt a continuous splashing and slurping of different kind of foods and drinks on my back. I am so going to be dead here and at home.

I could hear them scream, laugh, and say '_Just who do you think you are bitch!' _ and other stuffs like that. I didn't dare to open my eyes nor block my face with my hands darted on our table; I just did not and accepted all of those stuffs with open arms.

Even though I blocked my hands on my face, do you think that it would change everything? Do you think that it would change the fact that I became like a garbage of food? Definitely not. So why block them when in fact you already know how powerful your enemy is?

This very hour, I just wanted to cry and let them know all of my thoughts. I wanted to scold myself for being too sensitive. I wanted to scold myself for being so weak. For being someone I am not. I wanted to scold myself and repeat it until I'm sober; I wanted to yell at my own self that I AM A FREAKING LOSER!

I know that Sumire is totally angry with me now, I can sense it. Even though she is a part of Gangsters, I can't help but feel like she's an alien inside our group. I know I have said positive things against her but she is someone that I don't like inside our group.

Despite her actions towards us, she is definitely different when she's away from us. I know that she has been backstabbing our group. I know because I saw her with Luna one day talking crap about us. It pained me to death because I have trusted her and I know that all members trusts her too.

I have told you before right? TRUST is a fragile thing and she broke it. I didn't tell that information to the group because I thought that she would change and everything will be the same when we are still halfway in middle school. But I guess I was all wrong.

I wouldn't be shocked if she started yelling at me at this very hour and despite of my eagerness to spit all of his dirt, I just chose not to, because I care for the group… and because I care, I don't want to destroy it… even though it meant that it would only hurt me.

The constant throwing of stuffs towards me ceased. I can even tell you that they threw something like pencils and anything handy but I couldn't care less. It hurt but who cares?

I opened my eyes and looked at my best friends; they too were hit but not as much as I do. I could hear Yuu ask me if I'm okay and so did the rest of the group minus the voice of Sumire.

Before I could say something, I could hear a grunt form Hyuuga and stood up, miraculously, he wasn't hit except for the juice I spilled over him.

He glared at me and without any further ado pulled me towards him. I had managed to let out a surprised yelp but then I just felt my whole body stiffen because I could feel his hot breath on my left ear.

"So how do you like messing with me, Sakura."

I didn't answer him since fear and anger is mutually increasing inside of me. How do I feel messing with him? Those words freaked me out and I just can't say anything against it.

"I see, you really liked it."

He gripped my arm tighter which made me wince. He is angry. His actions contradicted his expression because he let out a smirk on his face while he gives me extra tension inside of me.

He let go of my arm and spun me around to face him. He is in business mode. I could feel students around us whisper to each other which made me more nervous than before. Is this really only a part of power of the Hyuugas?

"Don't be nervous."

He chuckled and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I just don't know but I just couldn't move myself or even retort to what he is currently saying.

"Why are so silent Sakura?" he asked me while his smirk played along his lips.

I just looked at his ruby eyes and congratulated myself for meeting the son of a devil… but I could really see the devil himself in front of me.

He moved and leaned closer to my ears gently touching my cheek with his cheek and his hot breath on my ear.

"You are so interesting Sakura… that's why I will give a little treat from me."

He left my ear and stood upright raking his left hand on his raven hair. He smirked at me and told me something aloud. Everybody's eyes grew wide and sudden gasps and grunts were heard, I just can't help but to give my face a worried look. Please don't let this happen to me.

His words still rang inside my head as I watch his back disappear from my view. The words that a freaking bastard like him is capable to do.

"I'll give you a free pass to hell… and I hope you'll enjoy it."

I stared at the moment and let it sink inside my head. The treat he gave just became a threat.

What am I supposed to do now?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Thanks for everybody who is currently reading/following this and those who put this story in their favorites! It sure makes me smile a lot! =D I would also like to apologize for the errors that were seen throughout the story. Ehehe, gomen. I would also like to thank **The Sandwich Poet **once again for reminding me about the OOCness of the story. Yeah… I nearly forgot to mention it ;D. I hope it didn't bother most of the readers though. Thank you also for Mystique0831 for the review. So please continue to read this fic and hope that I would get reviews this time! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Everything's **_**Still **_**Okay**

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing back there Mikan!" Sumire shouted at me while we are in the girl's comfort room, grooming up again after the one sided food fight.

I didn't bother answering her but not because I don't like to but she just kept on bombarding me questions that I don't even know how she created… tell me how am I supposed to answer even one question from her when she wouldn't even allow me to answer?

I sighed and put on my clean t-shirt, you see my uniform is totally messed up so we just decided that we'll wear our PE uniform which was on our lockers. Thankfully, the people who attacked us are just giving me glares and several side comments about my _attitude_. Look who's talking.

I went out from the comfort room leaving Sumire still bickering inside. It is really irritating… her always acting like that, it makes me sick.

"Hey." Nonoko came to my side while I was on my way to our room.

"Hey."

We just accompanied each other to our room. No talking. Just the faint footsteps we have creating. The hallway at this hour is completely empty; students are probably inside our _own _classroom bickering and asking Hyuuga if he's okay and other stuffs like that.

I shuddered. Just by looking at him while he gave me his threat makes me all very worried and scared. I really messed up with the wrong guy.

We turned on the corner; we are almost on our destination when Nonoko started to talk.

"Sumire is weird."

I looked at her and slowed down my pace. I was wondering if she is also having second thoughts about her… I just hope she don't… because it might the end of our group.

"Why do you say so?" I must choose the words I will say to her.

"I don't know… but I always get this feeling like she's not on our side." She lowered her head and started fiddling her fingers.

I just wanted to say to her that she is really not on our side because she is one of those fake friends. A freaking bistch (please pronounce this is bish, I don't want to say the right word… it's giving me the creeps ;)). Just like Luna and her pals.

Wait… now that I think about it, our group… even right now… at this very hour, it is already broken. I hate to say it but I'm like a tape, a temporary patch for the sake of keeping the group stay put. And I can tell you that I'm getting weak. I don't know when I still can hold us together.

Ugh! I don't want to carry the world on my own bare shoulders but I can't just make all of this happen. This is frustrating!

I looked at Nonoko again, I must not tell her things that could lower her trust to Sumire.

"I guess she just acted like that because of Hyuuga. You know her… being a fan girl and all; we can't blame her for doing that. I too would do the same when we are talking about Taylor Swift." I smiled at her and it seemed like she understood.

"Yeah… guess that's it."

We were in silence again but after several seconds, she decided to speak again.

"But I think that that's still not enough I mean she should've at least saved you even a bit. You know, say things like 'She's not like that' or 'No' to Natsume but she didn't. Don't you think that that's too weird?"

I was taken aback. Yes. That's true. She didn't even tried to say something against him, even just a simple 'No' or anything that is not damageable to his super high ego.

"Ne, do you think she is… still with us?"

We stopped in front of the closed door of our room. I am so hurt. Though I wanted to tell Nonoko about what I've learned, I just found myself frozen at the spot with my lips sealed tightly.

I looked at her and smiled, "You know, you're imagination is starting to cloud you mind. Don't think things like that, I'm sure she has some explanations under her sleeves."

She just smiled at me and said, "Okay, that's what you said." She opened the door and went in with me still standing outside.

Yes. That's right, I did just fine. Everything will be just fine.

It was my favorite subject again and I, as usual, is taking down notes and listening intently to Noda sensei. Enough for detentions and sermons! Even though I can still feel the bad aura of almost all of the girls inside the room, I just chose to ignore all of them.

Their glares won't hurt me.

Nor their stupid comments.

They're a bunch of idiots.

Blinded by some kind of admiration to a jerky bastard.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I have to do breathing exercises. Inhale. Exhale. Great! I'm just doing fine. I heaved a long sigh again and continued doing my exercise. I am definitely sure that I will be just fine.

Then I heard a chuckle.

My eyes immediately snapped open and stared infront like something extraordinary is happening.

The chuckling didn't die.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

There he goes again.

"Mikan…" he whispered but I just ignored her.

The heck is with this Hyuuga.

"Mikan…" he called again.

There is no way I'm going to answer him. He'll just probably tease about what happened a little while ago; in fact I still sense his venomous aura around so I think that talking with him right now is not an option.

I scribbled something on my notebook which was about our topic and decided to divert my whole attention to my _somewhat-I-found _interesting notebook. Maybe this could get me away from him for even just one period.

I think that my plan worked since I couldn't hear him anymore saying my name or telling me things just to, or what I assumed, kill time. I sighed in relief. Smack that in your head Hyuuga!

At last, our History period is finished! Hooray! Hooray for me not being scold today! Hooray for me for not having any detentions! Hooray for letting this crazy bastard near me for not saying anything in class! Hoora—

"Oi Polka."

Yikes… I spoke too soon.

All I have to do is ignore him and I'll be okay. Just like what happened a little moment ago.

"What? You don't want to know what I will be going to say?" he asked, annoyed.

What's the matter with him? He always asks me something and it is giving me the creeps and I don't even know if what he has been asking is necessary or he's just making fun of me.

"No."

"Why not?"

I stood up from my chair and fixed my things. Second period would be on the room up the second floor. This is why I hated going to schools that has large buildings, specifically four story building. You would get too tired getting up and down only using the stairs and it sucks because you will always get to your destination looking all haggard and crap.

Why don't they build any elevators or escalators or something that would make the travelling easier?

So much for saying this is an elite school.

But when I think of it… it probably is.

I looked at Hyuuga who was still sitting down on his seat while looking at me, "Because I don't give crap to what you are saying."

With that, I quickly grabbed my things and went out of the room. Man, that guy's truly a devil.

As I paved my way to my next classroom, I still can't help but to think about Sumire and her actions towards the group. Honestly, I felt like I was cheating to everybody and the worst thing is I'm guilty.

I am guilty.

I wanted to yell at Sumire right now but I know I can't… I mean I can but I must not. You know that? The feeling like you has to do something but you can't just do it because of something? It was a torture to me and I hate it.

I started to climb myself at the stairs on the left side of the building, the right side by now must be crowded by different kinds of people and that stairway just stinks! I don't even know why people love to use that when in fact we also have this one.

Stairs are weird.

They just kept on being stepped on but they are the reason why we could go up. They don't complain about how we stomp our feet towards them but instead they just keep theirselves silent… even though it hurts.

I am going emo again.

I was about to turn to another stair left when I felt myself being pushed in the nearest wall beside me. I grunted.

"Why did you leave me? I was talking with you and you just left like I wasn't there. Do you know what that makes me feel?"

It was a girly voice so I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Hyuuga bastard.

It was Sumire. Even though I still have my eyes closed, I can recognize her voice and the topic she just put out. I opened my eyes only to see her glaring at me.

"Sorry." Even though I felt like I didn't have to say it I just can't help but to say it, for the sake of my reputation in the school. I just can't afford being late again and again.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? Did you even tell Natsume that you're sorry?" she butted with a hard glare on her face.

Are you the one kidding me? I just wanted to yell at her face how stupid and very fake she is! I even swallowed my pride and apologized to her and she just did that to me? The hell is with this person!

I just balled my hands and held it tightly. I wanted to her a punch so bad that I wanted her to bleed.

"H-how d-dare…" I whispered nervously. I think I'm going to lose control already.

"Spit it out Sakura! I can't hear your blabbering!" she screamed at my face.

The way she say my name… hurts. I felt tears slowly gather up in my eyes. Oh no. Please not now, please not infront of her. No.

I sighed and freed myself from her grasp which I failed to notice when she started scowling at me but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she tightened her hold against me.

"So now it's Sakura." I said and smiled weakly at her.

She seemed taken aback from what I said. She took her hands back and looked at me with wide eyes; it's like realization hit her, that she's hurting me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She quickly turned her attention away from me. As much as I would love to lecture her for spitting dirt on my face, I decided to let go for now. I was after all a concerned member of our group and I don't want us to fall into pieces.

I looked down and started to compose my normal breathing once again. I never noticed that I was having deep breaths when Sumire started bickering about the scene a little while ago.

Then I heard footsteps going farther away from my place. I looked infront of me and was welcomed by the sight of stairs.

_She left_.

Without saying any other words except that apology she said to me whom I really don't know if true or not, she just left me. She didn't even explain herself to me.

I exhaled loudly and I could feel my whole body heating up.

"Okay… keep calm Mikan. Everything's okay. Everything's _still _okay."

But then, I just can't help but to drop my things on the ground before I broke into tears hugging both of my knees near me.

I never thought that this crap would be that hurtful.

I silently sobbed on the stairway, crying my heart out. I wanted to forget everything I saw on that day so that I wouldn't act like this towards Sumire… but forcing myself to forget what she said…

"_Duh… They? My friends? Are you even listening to what you are saying? Of course not! Why would I be one of those nerds? I would just probably hit any kind of man instead of being with those. And to clear all of your thoughts away, they are nothing. Just games. An experiment. I just wanted to know why they are always too happy… it's just disturbing."_

…Is the kind of thing unforgettable to me.

Does she know how it feels?

I don't know. I don't even know if she was true to us when we are still halfway in middle school. Crap this thing! Crap everything!

I shouldn't have changed my route up to second period that fateful Wednesday. I should've stick with my usual routine. I shouldn't have been too curious about the voices on the hallway. I should've just closed my ears and walked away!

With my tears continuously dripping down my hazel eyes… memories of us hanging out together came flashing towards me. Are we that really hateful?

I admit. Our group has been the talk of town last year, from being too_ happy. _Is being happy a sin? When? How? Why couldn't they let us just be happy?

Why do we have to cry?

_Why?_

With my silent sobs being heard all along the lonely path to my fateful second period classroom, I decided to skip that period to gain my composure.

I was again wondering at The Screams, why you ask? Because it is lonely… and peaceful. I never thought that being lonely comes together with being peaceful. It's like partners but I can't help but to think why won't peace go together with happiness. Is that really hard putting those two together? I mean peace can go together with sadness so why not with happiness?

I sat down at the edge of the hallway, near the female comfort room. Even though I am too sad to what happened a little while ago, I won't try to escape the fact that I would freak out at any moment if Shumba comes appearing right infront of me.

I mean he-llo?

Who wouldn't freak out if a ghost suddenly tells you, '_Hey! You're Mikan right? I saw you yesterday but didn't have the chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Shumba! Oh! I think you're sad, let's be friends then!'_

And when she shows her golden teeth filled with rotten things in it for a smile along with tucking her extra long hair on the back on one of her ears showing me her super pale and scary face… I bet I would've run 1000kmph just to get away from her.

I shuddered at the thought.

I hope she won't appear infront of me or make me feel her presence around 'cause only my family knows how I would freak out to something _unusual _including the freaking cockroaches coming in and out on our freaking basement which I fatefully met on a great freaking afternoon.

I freaking freaked out when I saw it and started slamming anything that my hands could reach towards it… including my iphone.

I was being scolded after that but I couldn't care less. Who knows what would that freaking cockroach would do to me? At least I'm safe.

But anyways, back to my freaking problem this freaking day. Whoa… 'freaking' is my freaking word for today. Oh well.

I sighed and leaned my back on the nearest column from me. Just by looking at the swaying leaves of the trees makes me feel calm. Trees. Any kind of tree is my favorite except that freaking tree back in our country house which smells like crap. I mean the tree is pretty along with its white colored flowers but the turning off part of it is its smell… as much as I would like to stare at that beautiful creation, I'd rather put my nose on my book than to continuously smell its fatal-cockroach-killer-insecticide smell.

I think its name was something like '_bangar'._

But whatever, not my main concern.

Geez… I really know how to divert my attention from to another, right? But even though I am capable to do that, I still can't escape the fact that we have lost Sumire.

I would still like to think that everything is still okay and we can still repair it but I think that it is impossible… not when Sumire has her evil plan following on her back.

I don't want my best friends to be apart.

But I don't want to lose Sumire.

I wanted to just make a deal with her like nothing happened but I don't know how will she react towards it. Do you still think that it will still be okay?

Or there's no much option left but to just watch our group fall apart?

We are perfect together.

We, Gangsters were built up very intelligently and carefully. It has a plan. It had a plan. And that plan is what keeping us together. The plan… which turned to be a vow. A vow. Not to broken. Not to be mend because it is perfect already. And not a thing that could be easily thrown away.

Gangsters has eight members and by the knowledge of our very own Yuu against Chemistry, we are considered to be a perfect group. Eight members pertaining to eight valence electrons. We are stable.

We are like the noble gases. Those gases in the periodic table which are already stable. Those gases who can be independent and all what they're bound to do is to share, and from our situation, we're bound to share happiness.

Our eminent happiness… which seemed to catch a bunch of attention from people around us.

The happiness that I don't ever want to let go and most of all, the happiness that I don't ever want to break.

But it is breaking.

Right from this very moment.

You could see cracks on the tree from which we etched our names as official members of Gangsters.

Our very own handiwork is starting to fall.

I wonder if mighty bonds could still try to patch it all up… even though temporary… just to make it live longer.

If the stickiness of my tape is slowly fading, then I hope something stickier than I am would come to our rescue and would stay by our sides forever. Someone like Nobara.

Nobara… that timid and honest girl who is sitting on the next seat after that girl with a mole on her upper lip which is sitting next to me.

She is not like anyone else outside the group. She's so simple… and cute. With her wearing her Follie Follie glasses and her braces which changes its colors everyday, I guess she's just a perfect candidate in exchange to our withering Sumire. With that looks she has, she was being cast out but I think she was recruited by some of those girl who don't have anything left to do. More like someone like Luna but guess what; she isn't falling to their traps. Heh! Take that from a girl like her!

Even though she's cute due to her pinchable cheeks and whiteness of her skin which would often glow red whenever something intense happens, we can still accept her.

Without any member knowing, I am secretly gathering information about her and on what she does. And I can tell them already that she is one of a kind. A kind that wouldn't leave a group like this.

I smiled at the thought.

Yeah, Nobara would be perfect for this.

Then again, I can't help but to release a very heavy sigh.

I still couldn't make my mind about the matter a while ago.

I still couldn't forget it.

I still can't.

And now, as I look at the birds flying freely at the blue sky above me… I still can't help but to ask myself.

Will everything still be okay?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you think everything will be just okay? Let's just see. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Favor of Reconciliation**

I am afraid that everything would be wrong.

I am afraid that one day; wood cutters would come and chop our tree down.

And sell it at the market in town.

I am afraid.

But you know what I fear the most?

When termites sneak inside our trunk and slowly but surely bring is down.

Freaking termites.

The same old route I have been following ever since turned out to be boring. The same stairs, same flowers and other ornamental plants on that same window with those spider webs still hanging on its corner; it's just making me feel left out because I already know the drill. So I decided to change my route and follow the one on the left side which is longer, therefore taking more of my time.

'_Duh… They? My friends? Are you even listening to what you are saying?'_

I accidentally heard that sentence when I was passing by the hallway; it was quiet which made me hear those words clearly as the sky today. And due to curiosity, I just can't help myself but to sneak on the corner and have a glimpse to those faces.

'_Of course not! Why would I be one of those nerds? I would just probably hit any kind of man instead of being with those.'_

Probably one of those bistches again talking about something about friendship with someone like us. You know, nerds in our building are a big deal and I don't even know why. That's why most of the people inside act like jerks and bastards and sluts and whores and everything.

'_And to clear all of your thoughts away, they are nothing. Just games. An experiment.'_

I had a glimpse of blonde hair, a raven hair, and seaweed colored hair. They are all on the middle of the hallway probably on their way to our second period class. Geez… I think they should talk in a more private part of the school and not to be oh so proud like this.

Is gossiping a really fun thing to do?

'_I just wanted to know why they are always too happy… it's just distracting.'_

I heard the seaweed haired girl say again, I think she is the who is doing the talking from the start basing from her voice and I really assure you that her voice and her seaweed hair looks very familiar to my eyes.

I peeked my head a little farther to have a better view to their faces and jackpot! I knew that the blonde haired girl was Koizumi!

She was standing infront of the seaweed haired girl with both of her arms folded infront of her like she's the boss. I wonder who they are talking about.

The raven haired girl is Wakako, even though I could only see her in side view mode, I still can say that it was her basing from her thin eyes just like Kits but the thing is I find Kits eyes adorable. I never thought that Wakako's eyes are adorable… or… anything near that.

Gross.

'_Okay girl, I just thought that you're pretty too engrossed with them this past few weeks… are you really sure you're still in for it?'_

Luna asked the seaweed haired girl which she answered with a nod. After a couple of giggles and several laughter, they decided to walk again while Wakako said something which lingered long into my ears.

'_Awww… I wonder what that group would do if they found that one of their members has been just playing with them. What do you think Sumire?'_

Sumire…

Sumire…

'_Don't be like that Wakako, do I really need to care about that?'_

Ouch.

I could hear the fainting sound of their footsteps and I want to confirm if it was really her or they're just scheming something against her to ruin her image to us. There's no way Sumire would do that, right? We've been together with the group long enough.

As much as I want to stay put on my place, I didn't had the chance to stop my feet from moving because I can see myself go out from my hiding place and running my life out to their direction.

They probably must've heard my footsteps coming near them so they glanced back.

I was shocked.

'_Oh a freak came, so long suckers!'_

Luna laughed at me and pushed Sumire. I don't know why she did that to her, are they playing a game of let's pretend?

I went to help Sumire stood up. She accepted my hand and dusted her skirt. '_How long have you been here?'_

She asked and I was about to say something when I realized, oh no, don't tell me she meant everything she said back there. I wanted to ask her right away about that matter but I guess trying to figure out if it is true is better. I have to lie. I have to play dumb.

'_No. I was running to you because I saw them, I was worried because they might do something to you. Why are you asking?'_

Please don't lie.

Please prove me wrong.

Of course—

'_Nothing. I was just worried that you might've heard them say crappy things about our group.'_

—she won't do that thing.

'_Oh.'_

That's all what I said back to her.

'_Come on, let's go.'_

She walked ahead of me, I just wanted to know the truth and prove myself that she won't do such thing… but I guess my proof was too good to be true.

You liar.

My eyes snapped open. Damn. Never in my life did I thought that there will come a time that I will sleep inside the classroom and for the record, this thing never happened before meaning that it's my first time.

I rubbed my eyes and started to focus myself again at the topic in class. Good thing I'm seated at the back so the teacher didn't notice my _absence _in his class. So we have Biology today and Misaki sensei is teaching about the freaking chromosomes and all about Mendel's genetics. I don't even know if we would use that in the future… well unless if your course would be on the line with it.

I sighed and glanced beside me. The seats are not like from our own classroom. It was composed of chairs with own single desks, in this way, many could carry on with their plans during exams but sadly Misaki sensei knows about the schemes of students so he would just let us have our exams in our own classroom with him armed with a long stick together with his paper and pen.

He does 'extraordinary' things if you were caught cheating so better not do it or face the tricky consequences behind it.

Beside me was one of the persons in class which I hated to be near with, the freaking girl with a mole on the left portion of her upper lip. Geez… you might say that she's one of us, 'nerd' guys, but let me tell it now; despite of that look she has she is much more of a bistch than Sumire. Looks are definitely deceiving. And the shocking part of it is she had several boyfriends which had 'looks', man, but mind you people, we don't know if she was being played at or not.

Who knows?

This is the last period this day and tomorrow will be hell for me. I was forbidden by my parents to open even one of my books because of that 'detention' thing and the _lying _which I never did.

I really don't know why they believed Tono though because it was 'believed' that I was the sane one between us two. Magic?

Pfft. Whatever, the thing is I can't really escape the fact that I will be inside the house for the whole day tomorrow which sucks on my part.

Yeah, really. Even though I am used to be in that house during weekends it's just different when you are being held in there without any of your books to kill you time and add to that. Did I tell you before that they also include 'cleaning the whole house' in my punishment?

Well if you don't believe it, you must better believe it now because there are no way my parents would ever take those words back. Not when Misaki and Tono have been jumping their asses off because of joy. Now they wouldn't do anything for the rest of the weekend.

So unfair.

Well, they aren't doing something about chores during weekends and constantly tell mom that we have to have a maid or something like a helper inside so that Misaki's hands won't get calloused or Tono's hair to be ruffled.

Well then, how about me?

So much for being my siblings.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh there goes our cue. Last period is off and thanks God I am going home, wait, Sumire and I still haven't make it up yet and I wonder if we're still okay. I suddenly remembered that I was being called at the faculty room after classes. Man, I wonder what's up today.

Being in the faculty room would somehow make me feel ummm worried and all giddy and I just don't know why.

So I was on my way to the faculty room when I felt a firm tap on my left shoulder. From how I could see it, I can't figure out if it's Hyuuga again and  
God knows that I will do something stupid again if it is him.

So please, just don't be him.

I slowly turned my head to see who this person is, breaking my peaceful silence on my way to the faculty room.

I flinched a bit when I saw who it was.

Sumire.

I wonder why she is talking to me again when we have this argument a little while ago.

"May I take just a second." She said while looking away from me.

What? She's asking me to talk with her but she's not looking at me? Okay… that's cool… very new.

Why wouldn't she call me instead than doing do-not-look-at-me-while-I'm-talking?

And for the record, she already took my one hour away with her after she left me on the stairs.

As much as I would like to push her away from me I just muttered a simple 'what?' to her so that she would start talking right away. I needed my precious time back.

"Umm… bout the matter a little while ago." She said quietly yet I still have the chance to hear it due to my extraordinary ear which is the reason why I am holding grudge against Sumire up till now.

"So? What about it?" I turned around to face her and she took her hand away from me in return. She looked at me.

At last.

"You see… I really didn't mean to that thing to you… I mean I am just being in… in-insensitive." She stuttered.

She's stuttering. Can it be that the theory of that 'stuttering' thing I heard from the radio is true? That if one person is stuttering, that person is lying?

I nodded and signaled her to continue her speech. Little did she know that I seriously wanted to wring her neck right now.

As a payment to all.

She cleared her throat and did I sense that she is nervous?

"I know it's hard for you… Mikan."

Oh, so now it's Mikan.

I wonder why she didn't call me Sakura.

"You see, I needed you to do me a favor."

Favor.

Favor?

The heck?

Is she using me?

I just gave her a questioned look and it seemed like she understood what I meant because she immediately answered, "It's not what you think it is! I'm not planning anything bad!"

Somehow, if she acts like this I just can't help myself but to forget those things that she did even for a short period of time. At least she would manage to change my view towards her.

"Yeah, right." I answered bluntly. "So what is this favor you wanted to ask?"

"I-I'm sorry from what did. I know I went overboard so the favor I wanted to ask is… can we… just… ummm… you know, just ummm reconcile and kind of forget it?"

Now that made me stunned.

"I-I am not implying that you m-must forget it completely but I-I think that it would be the best since we are after all, best friends. I just guessed that… it would be bad if we are holding grudges against each other infront of the group. You know them, they tend to become too curious sometimes about what's happening so I guess if we reconcile now, we could be… you know, just like the same again."

Best friends?

Yeah right.

I tried to make myself flexible about what's happening, thinking about the consequences if I did and did not accept her offer.

I have to admit that I will always have grudge against her and no one could ever change that fact, not when Sumire won't show her true colors towards us.

But holding another grudge against her may be too much for me and there might be a tendency that I will burst if ever I didn't give it any attention. So I guess, I'll just do her the favor.

For my sake.

And the sake of my group.

"Okay."

I swear I saw her eyes widen along with her grin but never mind giving it any weird ideas. I'll just think that she did that because she's sincere to what she said. Which I really hope she did because if not, she is bringing my hope to her down again.

And again.

And again.

So tired of it already.

She muttered 'thank you' and several 'goodbyes' then she strode off away from my view.

Did I really make the right decision?

I shrugged the thought away and just continued my journey to the faculty room. I just hope that this thing will be good so that it could balance my weary heart.

I took a deep breath and faced the door that separates me from the faculty room. Somehow, nervousness managed to creep under my skin giving me shivers and second thoughts about going in.

Is it about detentions and sermons again?

Or my parents are here?

Or either my sister or brother is in there because of some ruckus they made and I am here for some kind of interrogation?

I just shook my head and went in. Here goes nothing.

I was greeted with the sight of Fairon in there being 'forcibly' signing a Memorandum of Agreement (MOA) by Jin jin. I bet he did some failure in his class once again. Same old scene when we are still in preschool hanging out inside the principal's office but just to let you know, we aren't in there because we are signing MOA papers but because we are in there for our head teacher's sermon.

We just did a little ruckus inside class during our free period so it's kind of like whatever to us.

Anyways, so I am in here finding myself out. So who did call me to come here again? I have no idea.

"Oh Ms. Sakura, please come this way." I heard a female teacher called me. I think she was in the Mathematics Department and I could swear right now that I am having this thing called 'shivers' even though we are experiencing spring.

I followed her and we entered my doom. The Mathematics Department head office. Okay… that's weird. Last time I checked, I didn't have any failures about this subject… well, actually near to death but I really swear that I didn't fail it.

Over my dead ummm… nevermind.

What?

At least I could tell you that I don't have a sexy body but I have practically had a nice body, or so I was told, and a nice height to have.

Look, just leave it like that okay?

So I was saying, we are in the Mathematics Department head office. It's my first time coming in here but I can say that the room felt cozy contrasting the fact about the subject.

Weird.

And surprisingly, I am not alone in here. Here is our handsome class mayor, Mark who always wear his nerdy glasses along with his neat uniform… he is considered as one of the most handsome guys in or building but the sad thing is… he or rather she is more feminine than I am. Right people, she is gay. And guess what, he isn't labeled as one in our group ladies and gentlemen… in fact she is a bistch and she or he admits it.

The world is too small don't you think and round and upside down and weird.

There is another middle school student in here and I guess her name's Diane? Uhhh, I don't know but let's just assume it is. Well, weird rumors are spreading about her and her boyfriend which is a senior. Rumors say that she and her boyfriend did 'it' when they were out of town having vacation in a hotel. Pfft, but it seemed true basing from the way she walked.

What girl will be walking along the hallway with her legs too wide? Except if you have disabilities on your legs then probably like that would occur but she is, from what I've observed, a normal one.

They probably did 'it' already. Gross. I guess doing that 'thing' in our age is kind of immoral and yucky and in my point of view, not worth it. Come on, fifteen years old doing that? Are you insane?

And there's a sad thing about her and her rumors. The actual person who spread that rumor was none other than her best friend, or so what she called her. You remember that girl with a mole I mentioned a while ago, that is the girl who betrayed her.

Diane didn't really know that it was her so she still clings on her for support. Poor her, if she really knew the truth.

I settled myself to a seat next to Diane facing the Mathematics head master. I am really feeling nervous about all of this because I don't have any idea what is going on.

Or maybe I have but I'm too negative about it.

Ugh!

Can someone already tell me why I am here?

"As what you have being told about,"

Whoa! Fast!

"We, The Mathematics Department were having this contest every year and as you know, it is fast approaching."

I actually don't think that they have told me about something like contest. More like they told this invitation to me as a 'threat'. The head teacher passed us papers and I could really see it. My doom.

"Statistics is vast and only some of us appreciate it due to what they have been labeling it as 'hard'. Say, do you really find Statistics hard?"

Yes.

"No." I looked at Mark. Did he/she just say no? Are you kidding me? That subject particularly skins me out during examinations!

"Kind of." I heard Diane say.

Man, these guys have some guts.

Can someone tell me again why am I here?

The head teacher looked at me. Am I really participating that thing?

"I… I don't have any idea."

I heard her chuckle and mentioned us to look at our papers. Okay… I know this thing.

Reviewers.

"You are hereby called to participate in the said competition next week which is probably Tuesday and if we are fortunate enough to pass that level, we are going outside town and compete for the title once again."

After that, I found myself again walking along the lonely hallway. It is already late since the head teacher still made us sign some papers and chit chat to us about the contest.

So much for going home early today.

But I'm kind of blessed that I am participating because the academy is holding the title for three straight years, and if ever we will win again this year… then I'm glad to have my name written in the school's history.

Wait.

Who chose me for the competition?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Where Do I Belong?**

Just one more and it is all done.

I sighed and propped myself into the nearest seat next to me. Just as I thought, doing household chores is not 'fun'. My mom practically told me to have 'fun' doing it but I really couldn't pull any reason why I should have fun while I torture myself near to my death. Hotaru even mentioned that doing that work is 'fun' for an idiot like me.

Ugh! Life's so messed up!

And it is cruel!

And not to mention, unfair!

My siblings didn't even bother standing up to help me, even Misaki didn't bother pulling her leg up when I was about to sweep on the floor she is currently stepping.

I am really happy to have them as my siblings.

Pfft. Whatever. I don't even know if I'm really their sibling or not.

Hmmm… nevermind.

So I was saying, I was taking my break when I heard my _dear _brother mention my name. Not again.

"You didn't clean the basement."

It was a simple comment yet it made my blood boil. What made him think that I will clean the basement when he already knows that it is the freakiest part of our house ever made?

I glared at him and folded my arms infront of me, I was wearing an extra large black t-shirt together with my shorts along with my hair neatly bunned by a ribbon. At least, not much dirt is hanging out inside our house.

"I repeat, you didn't clean the basement."

He's really going to get this.

"I won't clean that damned place!"

He looked stunned at what I reacted, blame it on my weariness. Honestly, after 5 hours straight doing work only how will you supposed to feel? And now they're adding another work for you, how will you now supposed to feel?

I just hope my brother would soon realize that but not too late.

"You need to clean the basement." He told me sternly.

"No! Not ever!" I shot back. Well, he must've known by now that I am one stubborn girl.

"Yes you will." He said calmly while folding his oh-so-princey hands infront of him. Jerk! Can someone tell me again why he is my brother?

"No!" I whined, there is no way I will go in that place and clean the heck out of it.

The calm demeanor of my brother suddenly faltered and was replaced by a smug on his face.

"It is either you comply open heartedly or I will drag you to hell by force."

And just like that. One minute I was sitting down tasting my long awaited rest after those hours doing work without having any break but now, I just found myself with a broom on my left hand and a bucket full of water with a towel on my right stuck inside the creepiest part of our house which I really curse.

And as much as you don't know, I am currently freaking out because anytime at this moment those freaky creatures would suddenly show up and freak the hell out of me.

Geez… I don't want to be on the state just like last time again.

Because I looked like a girl who had gone insane all of a sudden and I tell you, at this age of mine right now, going crazy isn't on my list to fulfill myself on becoming one decent girl.

Not ever.

So without anything left to do, I started to fix the boxes infront of me. Man, why do basements have many unnecessary stuffs?

I started dusting off these filthy things and organizing them neatly. Most of the basements that I've seen are all crappy but luckily our basement is just like Tono's room, only much darker than his.

So after another hour of cleaning my _favorite _part of the house, I decided to sit on one of the old couch in there. This is really too much for a middle school girl like me.

Am I a maid here or something?

Because if I do, I really need the paycheck to buy the newly released 'Chasing You' at the bookstore. I heard that it is a great story so I need to get one.

I wiped the sweat that has formed on my forehead. This is too tiring but at least none of those freaky creatures came to visit me while I'm cleaning the whole place.

But to my dismay a series of ruffles was heard behind me. That's weird. I'm sure that nothing is in those boxes since I already checked them a while ago… I wonder what it is.

I stood up from the couch and started to go near the boxes carefully. Not that I wanted to play hero or anything but out of curiosity I just can't help but to wonder what it is.

But curiosity kills the cat as they all say.

As far as I love myself not to indulge my whole well being into states like this, I just really can't resist being curious about everything including the ruffles on the boxes.

Holding my broom which acts as my armor, I readied myself to face the dragon that is currently making ruffled noises. And I just hope that it wasn't the freaking cockroach because I will forfeit immediately just by seeing it.

Oh the irony, I am ready to face a monstrous dragon yet I am ready to kill myself just because of a minuscule thing which is labeled by the name 'cockroach'.

I just really hope that it isn't a cockroach.

So I used my broom to lift up the lid of the box just in time a little figure came out squeaking the heck out getting out from the box and off the basement. Crraappp! I thought it was Mr. Roach so I kind of jumped back when I saw it came out squeaking.

Geez.

I put a hand on my chest and heaved a long sigh. Okay, that's so grateful on my part that the creature was only a mouse. Such relief.

I decided to go out from this cursed room before I meet something freaky but—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Okay, I guess you know what happened. So last time I checked, I was resting then I was inside the basement cleaning it but now I found myself infront of everybody in the living room. Yes, including my parents.

"So, can you explain to me why you threw the broom on the window?"

I didn't intend actually to it, I kind of slipped the broom out of my hands, or so what I thought, and accidentally hit the glass window near Misaki which caused a 'little' scratch on her left leg. Actually, I didn't really intend to _throw _it on the window but to the freaky thing that just suddenly appeared in my sight.

Can you believe that a cockroach can fly?

I mean I know it flies 'coz it has wings but seeing it fly right across your eyes is too unusual to me and add the fact that I loathe these creatures, what do you think will happen?

"I'm still talking to you Mikan so come back to Earth for a second."

My mom said again, well you see dad don't talk to me much and I rarely ask him something because I just feel that dad… well, kind of… _ignoring _me.

"Mom. It is an accident. The window wasn't my target but the roach." I said nonchalantly. I just have to hold myself or else I am going to get bullied by my family again. My _own _family I tell you.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown that broom carelessly." My mom folded her arms and sat more upright on the couch.

"Well it's not like I really wanted to do that purposely."

"Mikan. You're getting overboard again." my mom warned me.

I sighed in defeat and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Mikan, it's not like we're blaming you here _again_ but you must know the consequences of your acts."

Consequences my butt. Don't they even realize that they have been hurting me ever since? Being bullied and all?

I stayed silent and put my weight on my left leg trying to relax my other. You see, I am standing infront of them while they are sitting comfortably on the couch. Talk about super unfair.

"Why do you even freak out with a tiny thing?" Tono chuckled which made me shot him an irritated look.

"Amazon girl, don't do that thing. You'll kill me someday."

"Well if you didn't insisted that I clean the basement then maybe none of these things will happen." I glared at him.

"But it is. You are punished to do clean the house and the basement is a part of the house." He pointed out.

"Well actually smart ass, if you just helped me out even just for a bit then maybe you could've save my butt for breaking the window." I said mockingly.

"But sadly, who's the one punished?" he raised me a brow. This guy's impossible and I am too tired to deal with him any further.

"But still! You should've helped me or Misaki for a bit!"

"Don't drag me in your love quarrel you goofs, can't you see I'm injured?" Misaki butted in but turned her attention to her phone immediately.

"Oh yeah, call that scratch a wound." I said sarcastically.

"Which is your fault." Tono added which I answered with a glare.

"I would've appreciated it if you just said 'thanks'." I spat out.

"Okay enough with this." My mom said as she stood up.

"So what's her new punishment?" Tono asked again and not to mention with pleasure on his tone. Bastard.

"You know what? You are so ridiculous!" I said angrily at him while sticking my index finger at him.

"Mom! Mikan's threatening me with her gun!" Tono chuckled as he raised his hands up in the air for dramatic effect. Can someone really tell me why he became my damned brother?

"Mikan, enough." My mom told me sternly.

"Well actually I would've been _too _happy if you sided me even this once which sadly you _never _did!" I said with shaking voice. There's something inside me that I wanted to let out.

They looked at me with confused looks when suddenly my dad broke the silence.

"Don't talk to you mother like that." His voice was deep and has a bit tone of demanding voice.

I stood there in disbelief. I know that what I've been thinking must've been selfish but I really thought they should've told me something like they're sorry or anything… but I turned out to be wrong. Too wrong.

Then finally, warm fluid trailed its way down to my cheeks. As much as I tried to hold myself in tears, I just found myself letting my tears out infront of them and without anything left to do. I ran up the stairs and into my room locking the door in the process.

It's hard for me. Too hard actually. Keeping your feelings is a very tough job much tougher than keeping secrets.

I let myself drown into tears while I crashed in my bed burying my whole face on my pillows clutching my blanket for comfort.

At this very moment, I don't want to let my blanket to be my comforter anymore. Ever since I was little, this very bed and this blanket is my best friend whenever I cry. They can't let me forget the whole thing but they can manage to calm me by _forcibly _driving me into sleep.

They would always listen to my silent wails and let me drench them with my tears, they never fail to be there when I need them but the sad thing is they never manage to advice me something and they never managed to do something.

They just let me cry my heart out because it's the least thing they could do for me.

You know what, I don't want to sound super nega about everything that is happening especially towards my parents but to what I have been experiencing over those past fifteen years, I just felt like I didn't belong. Like they never accepted me as their child.

They never took me out for shopping; not like Misaki who even refused to go with mom because she actually thought that she, at her age right now, going out with mom is kind of like too spoiled. She even talked about it with me and told me that it is 'sickening'.

I just wanted to tell mom, 'Hey mom, Misaki's pretty tired of your company going out shopping. Sooo, can I be the one to accompany you?'

But that sentence always stuck up on my butt and stays there until now.

I cried harder at that thought. I never knew why they would do as awful like that and as much as I believe that they are busy and had no time with a brat like me, I just can't leave the fact that they could spend some time accompanying Misaki do her nail art in a shop.

As silent sobs continued to sneak out of me and the continuous of knocking on my door is heard, I didn't even let myself stand up and do something. I just stayed there laying my life out in my bed.

"Dad didn't mean saying that Mikan."

It was Misaki.

"Is mom outside?" I asked her even though my voice is hoarse.

"No. It's just me." came the reply.

I admit. I am disappointed. I expected that neither mom nor dad was out there apologizing to me but my sister is the one doing it.

"Can you open it?"

I don't want to breakdown infront of my sister because she might tease me later on or do it as a cannon towards me. They all know that I am such a crybaby but none of them stopped what they are doing. Everytime something like this happens; it even surprises me why Misaki would always join me in my misery despite her actions towards me when we're normal.

She would be there even if it is late.

I needed a _person _this time because my blanket and bed don't understand a thing that I am feeling right now. I needed someone badly and that's why I didn't stop myself from opening my locked door.

Just as soon as I opened the door, she immediately hugged me and settled me down on my bed again after closing my door. With her by my side, I really can't make up my mind if I would be more open to her or be just silent as ever but one thing is for sure, I never did managed to stop my tears from flowing out of my eyes.

Damn tear ducts!

"Hush now, everything will be okay." She said while caressing my hair using her other hand that wasn't holding my head.

I didn't hug her and just settled my hands on her shirt clutching it tightly like I'm begging for my life.

It seemed like I tackled forever when I managed to calm down a bit. Tears stopped flowing but they still threaten me to fall out. With several sniffing occasionally, Misaki decided to talk to me about the matter.

"You know, mom and dad didn't mean to do that." She whispered to me while she hugged me resting her head on top of mine with her other hand still caressing my hair.

For real, she was just the only one in the family that does this to me. Ever since. Mom doesn't do these things to me and I doubt she even did it when I was still a child. She only starts to talk to me about school and school and school.

Dad never put up any topic or anything that would start a simple conversation between us. Just reminders and most of it are commands not to mention his warnings.

"Well it is just so unfair Misaki." I cried.

"Okay. I understand but you know them… they do that all the time."

"But why me only?" I cried harder.

"Because you're special." She whispered to me.

"You call torturing special?" I asked her in disbelief.

She chuckled a bit and then said, "You're in trouble you young girl yet you have the nerve to take it all easily."

"I don't want to worry about it. It'll make me old in no time." I said hoarsely.

"Stupid girl."

We talked about things in life. She let go off me and we sat Indian style on my bed laughing occasionally throwing pillows at each other when somebody teases one.

For now, I felt like she became a true sister to me. I didn't know she had this side of hers until she came one day on my room bickering about her nails and saw me crying. I was eight that day and I was being bullied by my classmates and I never did tell anybody in the household about it. Even my parents.

Even if she said that she was very busy, she stayed with me for a while and gave me advices on how am I going to deal with it. That's the first time that I saw her become like that.

"Funny how they all say that all the youngest get spoiled but I have a different situation. You see, I never get spoiled by our parents and prefer to spoil you than me. They said that spoiling the youngest was a normal one but I think that in my case, I am too special to have an exemption." I laughed weakly after that and Misaki just gave me an apologetic smile.

"Don't get jealous of me now." she said teasingly which I replied with me throwing my pillow on her head.

"Hey! That hurt!" she demanded and threw another to me.

As much as I would like to think about the matter continuously crying every tear I have in my body, I just found myself with my sister having a pillow fight with me all night long.

After some kind that felt eternity, we calmed ourselves down but still having our weak laughters trailing behind us. Well, having some time with Misaki wasn't that bad after all.

I closed my eyes as Misaki once again spoke. Maybe she did that 'fun' thing first before getting me into the deal. Nice plan.

"They're just probably tired."

"Hmm…"

"And have a lot of problems in mind."

"Yeah.."

"Stop saying simple words."

"Well, what am I supposed to say when I have nothing to say?"

"Mikan." She sighed. I seriously don't have anything in my mind right now. I just wanted to sleep.

"Mikan, don't take it too deeply."

Don't take it too deeply.

But I need to take it deeply because if not I'll be damned about everything. I just wanted to know why they are treating me like crap when they are supposed to love me like my siblings.

"Or maybe I was being selfish. I just wanted them all by myself." I told her and she just shrugged.

"Well, we can't blame you from feeling that since they rarely does things concerning you. But I tell you Mikan, they really cared for you."

"Yeah they cared for my grades and status at school. Sometimes I can't even stop myself from feeling that they just accepted because I have the brain and I totally hate it."

"Now, now Mikan; you know that it isn't true." She patted my head.

"Yeah. No. Maybe… I really don't know."

She giggled and lay comfortably on my bed tackling one of my pillows between her legs. I always have the urge to kick her out of my room everytime she comes in but not today. I really needed her presence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Want to tell me something?" she asked unsure. I really wanted to tell her something about the contest that I was participating because I haven't still said it on any person in the household. While I was battling with my thoughts, I decided that maybe telling it to Misaki won't be too hard… adding the fact that she's being nice to me today. I guess I have to dig out everything while it lasts.

"You know… I am participating for the upcoming Statistics quiz on Tuesday and if we will win we're going out of town to compete for the next level probably on Friday."

"Really?" I felt her shift her head towards me to see if I am telling the truth. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Just don't tell mom and dad… especially Tono."

"Sure. But why?"

Why? I don't know why. Maybe because I have plans concerning it? maybe I'm too mad to tell it? Or maybe I'm getting selfish again and getting all pessimistic.

"Just promise me you won't." I hugged my pillow and turned to a side with my back facing Misaki.

I heard her sigh and stood up. "I promise." She gave another pat on my head and whispered, "Mom or dad may not tell you but we are grateful that you did your punishment. Just don't take everything on your shoulders okay? I am here to listen to your rantings anytime."

I felt my lips tug up and heard Misaki's fainting steps towards the door. Without any further ado, I called her again.

"Misaki."

She turned around while opening the door urging me to continue what I've started.

"Thanks."

She gave me a nod and muttered congratulations to me before going out from my room. I wonder why she did the entire comforting thing to me this time because it isn't her style. Maybe because she understands me or maybe she did that out of pity.

Maybe she has nothing left to do or maybe she really intends that to do. Maybe she experienced this before but that's sick! Mom and dad practically spoils her everytime and anytime and Tono has the nerve to call me a brat when Misaki is much more a brat than I am.

Maybe she really have the sister feeling or maybe she is on her period. Sucks be with me! I don't even know why I am asking myself and doubting what she just did. Why can't I just be thankful for her coming in and consoling me for the past few hours?

I sighed and wrapped my blanket around me. Maybe having siblings like them isn't that too hard… I just have to unbuckle them from their seat so that they would go out freely.

Enough with these thoughts, I'm so getting all mushy against Misaki. I'm sure tomorrow; she would use what I told her and everything that I did as a backfire anything that I will do tomorrow.

Typical of hers.

As I slowly drifted into my sleep thinking only about the matter that did this afternoon, another question did have some time inside me and circulated with everything.

To my situation now, I can't help myself but to wonder where do I really belong.

But seriously, where do I belong?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Misaki's love for sister Mikan! Come on and give me five! *raises hand and waits for people to do some high five* Please leave me a review! Oh I will change the genre from Friendship/Romance to Friendship/Drama… romance isn't really my thing so I'll just change it. Thanks for the support guys! =)

Reviews would be lovely~

**~happytears-21**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Suspicions**

Time was so fast that I didn't even realize that the Statistics Quiz has come up pretty soon.

My last few days were composed of cutting classes due to reviews and several absents for the competition's sake. But this time, I have this major problem in me that is so important because we need it to fill out our forms.

A freaking paper that needs parent's signature.

Simple eh? But mind you, I never told my parents and especially Tono about this matter so this is a big deal. I even wondered if Misaki could just sign it for me.

And this is stupidly frustrating.

"Then why don't you just tell it to your mom?… not your dad because we all know him, he'll just probably nod at you and let your mom sign it after all." Kitsuneme stated while eating his dumplings that we bought on the cafeteria.

Where were we? Yeah, right. Where else?

"I still can't believe Misaki and you got better." Nonoko commented.

"Come on guys, it's not like I locked my heart out to any of the households. I was just needing some time to know what to do with them." I said back sipping my lemon juice.

"Says the one who can't even controls herself." Hotaru shot back.

"Aww Hotaru." I gave her a mocking look which she replied with a glare.

"Hey did you saw my artwork on our Art class? I did some good work don't I? So all hail the king!" Koko boasted while putting up his cup for a toast which Kitsuneme obliged almost immediately. These two sure are great pals.

"I hail you great master!" Kitsuneme mocked.

Yeah. As much as I wanted to convince all of you that Kits isn't a talker, his case with us is an exemption. He barely even stop talking when he's with us all especially around Koko.

Oh well, what do you take us for anyway?

We chatted a little longer than we have planned but none of us mind. Oh, didn't I tell you? Everybody's present except for Sumire and I just can't help but to wonder why. I thought that we're cool already.

"Oh yeah." Nonoko suddenly butted in. We stopped laughing and looked at her for a second "I think we're all missing something." Then our faces became serious.

Then just like that, one minute we are happily taking in our breaks but now… we are running our lives out to try catch up with Jin jin's class. Oh yeah, the Math period that we loathed the most.

"I wonder what kind of sermon we are going to have this day!" Koko screamed while we are going through the hallway.

"Probably another detention again!" Mochu screamed back.

"Or just another one hour at the head master's office!" Nonoko answered back.

"That would be great!" Koko happily screamed. Oh yeah, one hour at the principal's office would be great but detentions?

"Detention my butt! It's not like we haven't did something like that anyway!" I screamed while raising both of my hands up which Koko and Kits gladly copied.

"Hey!" Hotaru then stopped her tracks which made us stop running also.

"Something wrong?" I asked her but she just put out her handkerchief and dabbed it on her forehead.

"I'm tired. Let's go out and ditch Jin jin's class, I'm sure he won't mind." She said bluntly while fixing her uniform once again.

"Are you serious?" Yuu asked and I could really tell you that his eyes are as wide as the plate. Ahhh, I suddenly remembered that he is after all a ranking student in class and having 'cutting classes' on his record is a very questionable one… not to mention humiliating.

Well it's not like he could do anything against the thought when we are already planning to do it, so he better save is breath for it because our group is a democratic group from which we follow the 'majority wins' rule.

Ahhh, the joy of being part of a democratic world.

"But we still have to go and attend his class or else he'll give us an assignment." Yuu reminded us.

Oh yes, that's sh*t by the way because Jin jin would probably beat the crap out of us by using his mighty workbooks as our assignments. He would totally give us a hard glare while signing our freaking detention papers and after that giving us our _most-awaited _freaking assignments.

Our faces fell but Hotaru managed to tell something that lifted our spirits up and made our guts to have a backbone and tell us that we do everything we want our way.

"That's why you're here."

Gladly for us, Yuu can't say no to us or anything for that matter because we always say the words that could make him feel guilty over and over again, 'Because we're best friends remember?'

I couldn't even believe him falling on our trap again and again but I kind of feel sorry for him because he would always stick with us no matter what thus ruining his image in the school. But never mind that, he would always be happy at the end of the day anyway.

And you guessed everything right, so here we are on a secluded part of the school… well actually we are inside Misaki sensei's greenhouse making it as our temporary hangout place for the mean time.

I don't even know why but Hotaru led us here so no one must question it or else, all hell breaks loose.

I am currently standing near a freaking apple tree inside; I wonder what the hell this thing is doing in here. In my position, I could clearly see everybody infront of me:

Koko and Kits (as always) hanging out together checking out the rafflesia, Hotaru who is taking samples to every plant she sees as 'interesting' but I doubt that a freaking simple daisy is interesting (I wonder where she would use those), Mochu and Nonoko discussing something again about something like 'colors' and 'shapes' and of course, our heart broken ranking student standing on the entrance obviously fidgeting about everything that is going on.

He is probably checking out if there's any teacher out there coming in or not.

"Awww, Yuu you're so sweet! You don't want us to get caught do you?" Koko joked at him which caused Yuu to be startled a bit.

"I-I I didn't m-mean i-it like t-that!" Yuu stammered. At least he answered him back.

"It's not like they haven't figured it out anyway so why bother your time guarding the door?" Hotaru said bluntly taking a bee resting on a sunflower and putting it on a bottle.

Can that guy breathe in there?

I shrugged the thought away and just focused my attention to my _best _best friend… Hotaru Imai.

"Ne, why do you led us here?" I asked her while she was still busy gathering weird things around.

"No particular reason." And that's it. She ended our petty conversation with that; I can't urge her anymore since she already stated in her tone of hers that declares 'enough talking' or else.

I can't just choose the latter part, can't I?

So again, I just decided to slump myself on the ground leaning on the newly found apple tree. Not that anyone would bother anyway.

I never really thought that ditching Jin jin's class for the second time around together with my best friends again would be that enjoyable. More enjoyable than listening to the lessons of my favorite subject's teacher. I only like the subject… not the teacher and never will. I hope you know by now what is my favorite subject though.

"Sunflowers are called sunflowers because they are too dumb that they couldn't come up for a better name with it." I heard Koko mention. Maybe he was debating with Kits again about something; it always turns out to be like this everytime we go something 'quite' interesting or unusual.

"Sunflowers are called such because they look like the sun!" I heard Kits shot back.

Oh dear. They are into it again. I stood up dusting off my skirt and went to their direction and just as I thought, those two are starting a _serious _scene once again.

"That's ridiculous! Why would they name it sun if it didn't radiate heat?" Koko asked wittily.

"Because it does looks like the sun." Kits answered. He is adorably stupid and as much as I would want to shove it in his face right now, I think that would be inappropriate in this situation.

"Well can you see any ray then?" Koko asked again showing the poor sunflower towards him. Why was he asking dumb questions anyway?

"Because it just looks like the sun, can't you get it? It just looks like it; it doesn't mean it has the same features as it!" Kits said showing his fist infront of him.

Oh man, there it goes we need to stop it right now. Despite of the calm demeanor of the two, no one has ever known their true identity besides the group _minus _Sumire.

Ummm. Why is she in there again? I just wonder why.

Seriously right now, I still can't believe her. She made a deal with me about our petty fight last week and now she didn't even showed her face to the group. Oh, I just wish she would be really a _minus _to the group and I'll _add_ Nobara in!

Damn mathematics! Reminds me of Jin jin everytime!

Wait, is it still mathematics period?

"Just cut it out will you!" I heard Mochu scream as he tried to pull the two apart who are _disappointingly _fighting with their hands… you might think that they would fight seriously but really, they would just end up the matter anyway and would decide who's the winner by doing the freaking hand game which involves clasping each other's hands together with their elbows laid out on the table while using their strength to try beat the other until one gives up and finally let the other get on with his own way. When the other finally slams the other's hand down on the table then he wins. That thing is nothing to worry about.

But did you get the game? I doubt you did.

And it actually makes me think that those two are such a sissy but I adore those two no matter what. They are a perfect match I tell you but sadly both of them are boys… or so what I thought.

I heard a slam on the table where small ornamental plants are hanging out; this must be where Misaki sensei puts all those new plants he would get. I even saw him one time holding a rafflesia. Man, I didn't even escape the chance to see his scrunched face holding the plant as far as he could from his face; I doubt the fact that he couldn't smell something even if he has a mask on.

Anyways, guess who won?

"Tell me that the sunflower being called sunflower is ridiculous!" Koko stood on the table pointing at the defeated Kitsuneme and screamed something like 'I'm the boss'.

Of course, the loser would do what the 'boss' has to say.

"The sunflower being called sunflower is ridiculous." Kits deadpanned. Awww, poor you always being lost at the freaking hand battle against Koko. I really wonder why you even do that thing until now.

Koko smirked in victory and began doing his macho dance, not a seductive one because he has his own version against it and that version of his is even advisable to teach for preschool cuties.

But seriously, the freaking reason why they fought was like kind of childish… I mean it is really childish and super crazy. Very not deep.

But I'm glad that I could stand being with them since we are all considered as 'odd' people in the academy, which I really doubt. Trust me; the freaking 'upper' ones are those odd ones but no one ever said that to them since they have a better battalion than us.

This world is truly unfair and I really don't like any bit of it.

Unfair at school and unfair at home.

It's still good that my screw didn't loosen up just yet or else I would've ended up in the freaking mental hospital where my cousin works.

Okay, so going back to my situation. I am with my best friends _minus _Sumire (do I really have to include her anyway?) ditching Jin jin's class for no one knows- except Hotaru.

I really wonder why she brought us here.

But nevermind, I bet it was because of her experiments so that's fine with me. I just hope nothing weird is flowing through her mind right now.

We went back to class after ditching the whole mathematics period, even though Yuu was so guilty about it at least he actually had fun ditching it because he was laughing nonstop with Kits and Koko.

Yeah right, he actually explained to those two why it was called sunflower and added some information about the foul smelling rafflesia from which they have been checking out earlier.

That's our Yuu.

While on our way to our last period this morning, Hotaru held me back for a little bit and mentioned the others go ahead in class. I looked at Hotaru and gave her a skeptical look. I think something _serious _is going to be talked about right now.

"What is it?" I asked her after I saw the others slowly disappear from sight.

"I'm going to kill Sumire." She said simply.

Woah! Talk about blunt.

"Ummm… yeah?" I asked nervously.

"I really don't know what's happening on her right now. I can't even believe that she didn't come during our break!" she hissed angrily at me.

Yup! This is Hotaru everyone and I don't like her even just a bit when times like this comes in but I would always end up with her anyways.

"Maybe she's just busy about stuffs like the upcoming prom." I said pathetically.

"Prom my butt. It isn't even close to it." she said angrily at me and continued walking towards the room.

"But maybe it is really important." I tried again. I'm trying to save the trouble and I am doing this not for _her _sake but for the group's sake. She could die in hell after we could finally stand up on our own feet again after knowing that she backstabbed us too _bloodily._

"Yes, something more important than us." She said sarcastically.

I followed her steps and nudge her elbow lightly, "Come on, I also know what you are feeling." Much painful than yours anyway.

"Do have the slightest idea why?" she stopped her tracks and looked at me. Oh my glub, please save me whoever is out there. Not this question at this very moment please.

"W-why what?" I asked her dumbly and not to mention shakily but it sounded like I was just chuckling.

"Don't play dumb on me Mikan, you're wits don't even match one-fourth of my brain." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Ouch. That one hurt.

I grunted and smiled at her saying, "Meanie."

She looked at me in return then played a playful smile on her lips. "I'm just kidding."

We are still some kind of a few meters away from our classroom door when she decided to ask me again. Never did I think that she would become this talkative for a moment but I don't mind this sudden change about her, in fact I liked it… a lot.

"But seriously do you know why? I asked the same question towards the group during our stay in the greenhouse." So that's why.

"And?" I asked urging her to continue and she turned on me and stared at my eyes.

"Nonoko only answered with a decent one." Hotaru said tearing her gaze on me. I'm not surprised though knowing that she already asked that question last week on me and I fooled her somehow by telling a simple white lie.

Probably several suspicions will be brought later on because of what is happening and knowing Hotaru, I will never doubt that she will ask the said lady later.

I just hope that it wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

"What did she say?" I asked her looking at the trees outside, I have to look at them so that I won't get all too nervous and afraid. I told you before right? A tree makes me calm.

"She said that you said not to think about it because it is her imagination kicking in." she said looking now at me which I also return. Oh my gosh! This is it! I must start talking now or else I'll be sending in hell immediately!

I nervously fiddled my fingers and let out a nervous super weak laugh. Please don't do this to me!

"I bet you should start talking now." she said caressing a toy cannon on her hands. Where did that thing came from?!

Crap all those crapped! It is one of her freaking inventions! I tensed a bit and continued to stand on my little white lie.

"I-I don't h-have the slightest idea o-on what a-are you talking a-about." I stammered nervously letting out a weak laugh as a backup but knowing Hotaru… she won't buy it… because she values her precious money too much that it could suffocate you anytime.

She then started to position the cannon towards me and asked in deadly tone, "What did you say again?"

And I already know that that is my end.

Then thoughts came quickly flying over my head whether I would tell her and do the white lie trick or face my sudden death right here right now.

I chose the latter part of course, who would want to die at a very young age? I still have dreams you know.

She raised a brow towards me which tells me that I have to start talking now or else.

I gulped and heaved a very deep sigh. I guess I must ask her for a deal first before entering the world of confusion and betrayal.

"But can you promise that you would act maturely and always do things that would save the group from trouble?"

"You are not a priest and who told you that you are the mature one dummy? So cut the crap and give me everything you know."

"But you have to do it." I said determinedly.

"Why?" she asked sternly.

Crap.

"Because… i-it could ummm, it could change the way you could see her now." I said playing with my necktie. This is so awkward.

"I hate you when you are stammering." Hotaru said while giving me a glare.

I bowed my head in shame. She knows that I am hiding something and I already made it obvious for her. If I didn't speak now then her suspicions will turn out to be more aggressive and I don't know if she could manage to calm herself after knowing the truth. I am just too afraid.

I am such a coward.

"Tell me Mikan." She said with gentleness in her tone. She is coaxing me to tell it.

"Hotaru… it's not like I don't want to tell it to you but I am just afraid that you would do something wrong." I said with a pleading tone.

"And the more you hide it the more that I want to know the truth. You already gave me clues and you even gave me hope that you are going to tell it to me and now you're taking your words back you coward." She said raising a brow and so do her toy cannon.

"N-no! I mean yes I am coward but I just want to do the best for the group, I-I don't want the group to be messed up!" Oh if only you would all know, that sentence took up all the courage that I have inside myself. What a pity.

"And do you think that I won't do the best for the group? What makes you think that I will let our forsaken group be demolished just so easily?"

That hit me.

Yeah, Hotaru won't do stupid things like me. She has brains and can decide all by herself. By just comparing both of our abilities I really need someone like her to give me some advice and not just letting myself carry all the burden. Why didn't I think of that before?

Maybe a group conference would be the best and we will interrogate the person doing guilty works and then soon decide for the best. That's right! I am such a dummy! Why didn't my stupid brain of mine thought of that freaking idea before?!

So much for being a ranking student.

"Come on Mikan, you are not the only member that tries to keep the group steady. A group is a family so if there is a problem then we must all solve it whether in the easy or hard way." She lectured me.

Maybe it is really a must to tell that information now… but I'm still afraid that they won't like it and just resign as a member of the group!

But I don't like keeping stupid secrets because I already got plenty and adding more might make me crazy. I just hope that something like that won't really happen to me.

I looked at Hotaru who put her toy cannon down now, she still has this stoic face she is showing me ever since. She's right, our group is like a family _minus Sumire _and a family always works together for better or for worse.

Dang! I inhaled a lot of air and clamed myself by exhaling it. Here goes my confession.

I just hope that she won't regret knowing it.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So Mikan's going to confess already eh? I wonder what will happen. Haha, thanks for those people who are still reading this until now. I hope I'll get reviews from you! =D


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The Boy With Azul Eyes**

We are currently in the city hall right now because it is where the competition which is called 'Statistics Quiz' is occurring. I am still reviewing my stuffs because it would be a shame to me and my group if I didn't do my best in it. But crap to all those solving questions because only some of them can actually make my brain work. Sucks.

So as a solution to our problem. Our coaches, Mrs. Bascillisa Victorina Mandac and Mrs. Neva Jane Manding, just put us into categories. We became files. Are we really just a thing to you teachers?

Because my brain has guts to memorize something, I got one of the hardest tasks in joining competitions. It is actually a group which I silently thanked hard because if ever this competition is in singles, I would've burnt into a crisp. So I was saying I got one of the thickest reviewers among the group and trust me taking these informations out of the paper and into my head is a very super big deal to me.

Because it just felt like they are some kind of secrets. You know, because you can't tell it to others especially when the competition is going on. Who the heck would have the guts to betray your own group by gossiping the answer to other groups?

That's definitely not my style.

Diane got the easiest one; she is the one who has the easiest part among us three. She only does solving and trust me that she has the easiest work because she do know something about mathematics and is one of Jin jin's so called _best students in class. _He would always brag that to everyone and _always _tells us who stand out this day, this week, this month and this year. Yeah right, as if we cared.

The one who got the toughest work is none other than Ms. Mayor because she or rather he got all the works of us combined. Yes, both solving and memorizing but I'm kind of shocked that he didn't even say something about it. For a bistch, he is actually something.

So here we are the hallway of the city hall and waited with the other contestants for the show to begin and of course with nothing left to do, we decided to review more and check out for the posters inside just in case.

Memorizing things over the weekend and yesterday is so tiring and not to mention boring but guess what, I did have managed to have guts to ditch Jin jin's class.

Bah! This is just so stupid! Maybe by now, I am already taking down notes about the English Literature and that, people, is my favorite of all. The history of everything especially English men… ummm, not men but the English people in general. I really don't know why but Old English Literature makes me feel like I have lived with them because I just feel something like a connection between us. You know, sparks fly whenever I get to know it better.

I stood up from my seat and went into the poster my group mates are currently looking at and mind you, they called me so I need to go there as soon as possible because who knows what our mayor could do when I did not. He is after all a bistch.

So I was saying I am looking at the stats of the sales of different agricultural products here in our region and I could see plenty of bar lines racing up until it reaches the top but only one reached the top though. Guess I should really have to accept the fact that in everything there is only one winner… I changed my mind; I am going to be the one to break that ridiculous belief of people, what is the use of the word 'tie'?

I mean come on, not everything has a winner and there is also a possibility that there would be winner_s_ so we must be open minded into everything. I did even tied myself in first place with Koko when we did our race at the beach last summer.

"Hey." Our lovely mayor asked me while raising one of his brows up and his reviewers in one hand.

"Uh, yeah?"

Mark pointed the bar graphs infront of us and said, "You have to memorize all of this, which is the highest and lowest. No one knows if I needed a back-up… and also memorize those other posters at the edge." He added pointing at the posters near the entrance.

Talk about manners. Somehow, I can't ask myself how he became our mayor. Talk about student's leadership again. I bet this is what leaders truly do to their poor members.

As for me, I acted that I have already faced the fact that I am a 'loser' at school which I will never ever accept till my death. I mean come on, seriously, you yourself telling your own that you're a loser? Geez… not in my plans.

I succumbed to his request or more like his command and made my way to the posters at the entrance. I just hope that there is something worth coming here to get this day, or else I'll be damned. I'm pretty sure that those two would put the blame on me. F*cking bistches.

Do they even know what 'teamwork' means?

I didn't get what happened to me because I just felt my body sprawled to the ground and good thing we are dressed in our PE uniform or else my freaking _long _skirt would've hiked up again.

I groaned in pain and reached for my back. Seriously, it hurt.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say and due to my closed eyes I couldn't see his face. 'His' because I am pretty sure that it is a boy judging by his deep voice which has a tint of… nervousness?

I opened my eyes to see a blond boy with striking sapphire eyes. Heaven. I don't know if I am seeing the true one because honestly, I can really see chibi angels blowing their trumpets in his background not to mention the heavenly aura coming off from them.

I snapped back in reality when I realized that he is offering his hand for too long, there aren't people watching us because they are too engrossed about the contest which I freaking curse _a lot_ especially my so-called teammates who didn't do anything right but to command me here and there.

Oh the _joy_ of having these teammates.

I took his hand and he helped me get up. Such a gentleman, I hope that freaking Hyuuga could've been just like him. Wait. Why is he flying freely around my mind?

Shoo! Shoo! Go away Hyuuga!

"I-I'm so sorry." He is still holding my hand and it's my pleasure to tell you that his hand is soft… so soft soft soft that I could hold it so much longer than he intended to do. He helped me up while I was still busy staring at his lovely blue eyes. Perfect nose, soft creamy skin and not to mention his _kissable _lips all etched into his beautiful face. So handsome.

Wait.

Am I turning into a pervert already?

No. It can't be.

Maybe I was just attracted to him. Being a pervert when I am only admiring his looks is not a good proof… yes, I am only attracted to him.

He raised his head and looked at me in the eyes. Oh please be attracted with my hazel orbs!

'_You've got beautiful eyes my dear.'_

My jaws dropped a little and just stared at him with dreamy eyes. Maybe this is the effect of not having relationships until now but having this bubbly feeling inside you is rather soothing.

Kyaa!

Then I noticed his other hand waving infront of me. I still looked at him in my dreamy state.

"Did you just said my eyes are beautiful?" I asked dreamily. Wait, why did that thing slipped through my tongue?!

He chuckled when I asked that. "As far as I remember I didn't told you anything about that matter, miss."

I felt my face flush and my current expression just flushed away in a glimpse. Heck. Don't tell me I was hallucinating of him saying that my eyes are beautiful! I stood up and dusted my pants but my hand was still entrapped by his. I wonder when will he let go of me.

"Ummm… can I get my hand back?" he asked sheepishly and true enough, I was the one who was holding his hand tightly.

Crap.

Now I looked like a desperate girl!

I immediately let go of his hand and muttered sorry. I thought I am not like any of those bistches around school but I am starting to doubt myself. Heck, how can this boy make me feel this way? And the worst is this is the first time that I met him.

I heard him chuckle again and I saw him stretch his hand once again to me. "I'm Ruka Nogi."

Without any further ado I took his hand and shook it gently. "Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan, a pleasure to meet someone like you." He said and bowed slightly to me. Somehow there's this feeling inside me that makes me want him to continue saying my name over and over again just to satisfy my guts. He sure do look and act like a prince. Just like a real prince. I won't mind if he decided to run away with me from his castle, I sure would love that ;).

I frown a little bit when he let go of my hand and it seemed like he was observing me, maybe he is also a competitor like me. I looked at his school uniform and judging by the symbol of his shirt it seems like he came from Kitaro High. That school is also one of the elites here in our place and it is well known for its ability that almost all of the students that graduated in there are certified as a professional right after getting their licenses. It would be great for me if I did entered there because their major is medicine and I am forced by my parents to get a course related to that.

Same school with him won't be that too bad.

I smiled inside and started to get out details of the school and him. Ah, this feeling I am feeling right now might've been the effect of me being unsociably active. Too unsociable.

"You're from Gakuen Alice , right?" he suddenly asked and I just nodded in return. Seriously, if ever you met someone like him in your life it's hard to say some answer to him while his handsome face is busy hooking you off. Very dangerous indeed.

Maybe this is what Sumire is feeling towards Hyuuga… but I guess not because I am still not acting head-over-heels with this guy. Possibly her feelings towards him is much stronger than what I am feeling right now.

Wait.

Am I in love with this boy?

No. You must be kidding me.

First time of meeting seriously? I didn't even fell in love with Orlando Bloom the first time I saw him! But I did fell in love with Taylor Swift the first time I saw her… but that's not the case!

"You must be busy, I'll be giving you space now Mikan." He turned to leave but I tugged his sleeve instinctively but because of what I've done he managed to give me a perplexed look. Damn! What am I thinking?

Without any ideas floating in my mind right now I only managed to ask him if he is attending the contest.

"That's why I am here? Are there any reasons?" he chuckled.

Of course damn it! Why do a freaking fifteen year old boy or maybe older/younger is doing in the city hall at a supposedly class hour?

Crap all crapped. The question I gave him was too lame and then with a flick of his wrist, he bid me goodbye and strode away.

I didn't even have the chance to say my goodbye to him since I was too tongue tied to everything that happened. Why didn't my time turned slow motion when he's still near me?

This stupid unfair life!

I didn't went to see the posters anymore because I am too caught up from the situation before. So I just went back to my groupmates and just trusted what my guts would say when we are inside the competition.

I wonder if it would turn out just fine like what I have expected because if it is not then I will face the cruel discrimination of both my teachers and teammates. Surely, I would be the one at blame if something like that happens because I am only a mere student. A mere student that doesn't have any status at school except the fact that she's also a ranking student.

Stupid school, maybe going to Kitaro High would be a great solution to my problem but to my dismay I have siblings and because I have them… you know what I mean already.

Sometimes I would wish that someday my parents would actually notice me being me and not me and my grades. I felt like they're taking me for granted. Geez, what kind of parents are they if they are doing that to me? But honestly… I can feel it and it pierces my heart everytime I would become pessimistic to any of that thought.

I would just console myself that it is only an idea of my imaginative brain and not a fact and somehow it works on me.

"Did you memorize it?" Mark entered my train of thoughts. I wonder if I could just lie or just ignore that question of him, I got nothing anyway.

"Kind of."

"Are you kidding me? Kind of? I wanted yes as an answer and if you answered yes then that means you are confident enough that you know facts even if you are not asked with a question, dimwit!" he snarled at me.

I took out my handkerchief and wiped my face. Gross, he just spat at me! I don't need a shower because I already had one back at home.

"You could've just told me that I have to say yes." I shot back.

"But you did not memorize it well stupid so it doesn't make any sense at all if you say yes." He raised his brow and I just stood there looking at him. Somehow during times like this, I still couldn't believe myself on how I could even lose to any person who is putting me down.

"Snap out of it you two. We're already been called in." Diane said plainly. For a devirginized person, I think she's doing well coping up from the news; it's kinda bit still fresh in the academy so it is still a sensitive topic for her especially when the remaining sluts inside tackles topics like kisses, contraceptives, bed, positions and sex. That is what all sluts are good at.

They are an eyesore and yet they have their nerve to call us as an outcast. Talk about them synchronizing with the academy; are those kinds of people even allowed to come to school? Not that I am questioning their rights but seriously people like them are freaky.

"What? Are you gonna stand there all day or you're coming along?" I heard Diane ask. Pssh, even though she has that face of hers she is still like the others. How mean.

I took my things on my former seat and strode myself inside the competition room. It wasn't that wide and the room has this smell of aircondition all in the air, it has maroon curtains on all windows and our seats are in the middle consisting of two columns and three seats per row. Somehow, I could feel the tension inside the room but anyhow I could feel this relief to myself and I just wonder why. Relief inside a room full of tension? Oh please.

There isn't any noises heard inside and we were ushered into our seat which is number eleven while our coaches stayed at the backmost part of the room… to avoid coaching and cheating of course.

Somehow the relief that I've been feeling before changed into nervousness and every bit of tension inside the room is what I can feel now. That's odd. We continued reviewing by asking questions to each other, our reviewers are left outside because inside the competition quarters, they do not allow reviewers to let in.

"Sakura." I heard Mark ask again. I looked at him and mentioned to continue what he is saying. "You better not mess this up, loser. We know that you're not good at this stuff and they must've been took you out of pity. So don't mess this up if you don't want to get messed up too."

It wasn't anything. It isn't a good luck or anything like 'let's do it together' or something like 'let's give our best and hope that we'll win'. Instead of anything like that, he just gave me an early warning… no scratch that, early threat.

"As if you don't do mistakes." I whispered to myself which luckily he didn't hear or else I would be a roasted chicken ready to serve by now. He is an intimidating person after all.

I looked around and started to search for the prince that I saw a little while ago. I know that I might have become someone too star-strucked from a person which I have just seen how many seconds ago. I suddenly closed my eyes and scratch my head messing my pigtails for a bit.

"What the hell Sakura! Are you trying to embarrass us?!" Diane hissed at me. Now what did I do wrong?!

"Do you freaking know that Gakuen Alice is an elite school for civilized people and you don't act like one, idiot!" Mark exclaimed. Keeping their voices down, their lectures towards me came spontaneous that I can't even catch every word they have been saying, 'idiot' here and 'idiot' there, 'loser' here and 'loser' there. Holy crap.

"Please settle down now ladies and gentlemen and the competition will start shortly."

That made them shut up for a while. Oh please bless their stupid butts along with their blabber mouth that only say freaking irritating things. It has been several minutes when the announcer came back once again with a cue card on hand.

"Welcome to the 23rd National Statistics Month Celebration. It has been an honor to be infront of everybody once again after my retirement in my position last year. I am the competition's host for today and I am glad to announce who are our judges for this year…etc."

The announcer was also a blabber mouthed guy so please bless him too. Sigh, never thought that competitions like this are far too boring. I wonder when this competition will start… and just like a cue the announcer officially announced the beginning of the contest.

He announced the schools that are participating and the names of each team and I'm a bit disappointed on how he said my name. Seriously, has be ever in our place before? He pronounced my name Sa-ku-ra as Saku-ra. The three syllable word became two! Great, now my name is one of the news tomorrow judging by the snickers I heard beside me.

Mark is seated in the middle since he is the one who is going to write down our answers, me on the left and Diane on the right. They provided us cardboards together with a chalk and a roll of tissue, that my friend is our answer sheet which we will show up if the announcer tells us that our times is up. Talk about grand.

I even saw Mark and Diane cringed as they took our materials from one of the facilitators. Can't blame them if they act too mighty and high all the time, they didn't even say any word to the facilitator when in fact Mark is our supposedly _leader_. Child nowadays.

I saw the prince from before again and my instincts are right, he is definitely from Kitaro High and his team looked like definitely professionals with all those glasses and all but Ruka is the only one who doesn't have one; of course, why would _my_ prince hide his majestic eyes?

Wait, when did I ever decide to be his?

Holy fish crackers! I am too engrossed by him already and maybe this will become the reason why I couldn't concentrate myself on the contest. I swear if this one wouldn't turn out just great then I am 100% sure that I am a dead man.

Why would I dream about a boy like him anyway? There isn't a thing of mine that is attracting, other than my so-called ridiculous pigtails but it's an insult so I don't consider it as an attractive one in a sense that it could magnet your heart in just a glance. I just really hoped he mentioned that my eyes are beautiful.

Stupid life.

Stupid me. I have to let go of this stupid feeling before it starts to become too complicated. Being single forever is even a good thing… is it?

I sighed and let the contest go on in a blur. I wasn't even thinking and tried to tell facts to my _teammates _but they shrugged me off. So much for warning me then letting me off this suddenly, somehow I really hoped that we'll lose because another day with them makes me sick.

With nothing left to do, I just let my teammates answer the questions and let them bother me if they needed help. Geez, I knew they were scheming for this. Maybe they would tell me to our coaches so that they would get rid of me, crap for them I am seen unnoticed by our coaches and I purposely peered my head on their direction saying anything I want. Take that you bubble butts!

Just then, I noticed that Diane's computations are all in jumbles and all but I am certainly sure that her answer is wrong. The question is about some poker cards and the probability of getting this card and this so obviously it wouldn't get any farther than making the freaking long method. The answer is 14 but they put 4.

I held my breath and let Diane do more computations just to check their answer. I know it is wrong but when she said to Mark that it is the answer, my bag of patience burst and screamed: "The answer is 14 you idiot!"

Everyone stared at me: the judges, facilitators, competitors and not to mention, the coaches. And what's worst? The time was too far away from the time out.

And so some competitors started to scribble something on their cardboard, some believed me and some did not but honestly I know that it is the right answer.

"It isn't necessary to shout it out loud you freaking dimwit!" Mark scolded me.

"You are ridiculous Sakura." Diane said and wrote 14 in the cardboard, "I'm going to kill you if this is wrong."

It's embarrassing for several reasons and I'll just keep it. Crap everything including my stupid mouth!

Then thank God it is right but to my dismay, I never get any gratitude from them. They never liked me after all so I didn't take it deeply.

In a glimpse, the contest proper ended and guess who's the winner?

"Before we announce the winners of the contest, we would like to thank everybody for coming for the 23rd National Statistics Quiz Show especially to the participants who flawlessly shared their knowledge about the subject Statistics. I hope you all had fun though." He slightly went away from the microphone and discussed something with one of the judges, maybe the results.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the winner of this year of the 23rd National Statistics Quiz Show is…"

Drum roll for dramatic effect please!

"Gakuen Alice!"

And cheers were heard on the background including several moans like: '_What? Again?' _and _'Gakuen Alice sure is unbeatable.'_

We jumped on our joy and we held hands together with my freaking teammates but then suddenly the next thing I knew is I am jumping without holding anything. Geez. People like them are so complicated.

We were called infront and we took a picture then we were greeted by several people inside including the judges and the announcer but amidst the crowd, there is someone's greeting that stayed too long in my ears.

Voice so familiar and cool. Just like his own two orbs. "Congratulations." He smiled at me.

My teammates are gaping at us and looked from him and then to me. There's nothing between us though so I am not that too affected by their stares but when I think of it, having some kind of relationship with him is not too bad.

Here goes my heart again.

Stupid puberty.

"Y-you know him Sakura?" Diane asked, well I think she shouldn't have try to get this guy infront of me since I am already considering the fact that she has a boyfriend and that boyfriend of hers got her very everything already and yes, he is the one who took her.

As I was about to reply, Mark pushed me on the side and I kind of stumbled a bit. Who wouldn't? Seriously, a sudden push like that?

I glared at him but he continued to talk to the boy with sapphire eyes and started to chat things _again_… especially nonsense things. I composed myself once again and just stood there while looking at them. I didn't even have the chance to thank him for congratulating us.

Crap our class mayor.

"Ehehehe, really?" I heard Ruka say while rubbing his nape gently.

"Oh yes. And we even did a lot of things like this and that." Yep! Certainly nonsense things! And it is humiliating!

"W-well? I guess I have to say congratulations to you and your team then. You are truly awesome just like these past few years. Always the winner." He chuckled a bit and I swear that I could feel a tinge of uneasiness around him. First time meeting a blabber mouthed gay I presume?

To ease a bit of his tension I started to speak, "Thanks for greeting us." I smiled to him and he smiled back.

He came near me and reached out his hand for me to shake. "The gap is kind of bit far and the sudden shout was kind of helpful in a way." He chuckled and I blushed.

I took his hand and shook it. "You're group isn't bad at all too and about the shouting thing… I guess, that's not too important. Congratulations."

I kind of felt a satisfying feeling inside me and maybe that's because I have showed these two fellas here which are my so-called teammates that they aren't only the one who could do something unusual.

Take that for someone like me you stupid hags!

"Thanks I guess."

Awww… he looked so cute. Just then a flood of compliments are ready to get out out of my mouth, that's when Mark decided to screw everything.

"Wait. You mean you know this guy?" he asked pointing his middle finger to me. Whoa! Rude alert! Rude alert!

"Ah. Y-yes. Right, Mikan?" he asked looking at me. Oh yeah, he still didn't let go of my hands yet. Crap all of those crapped! I'm getting flushed at every second now!

"Ummm… yeah. So… can I get my hand back?" I asked him sheepishly. Hah! Using his own words towards him.

"Sorry." He immediately took his hand away fully flushed. Ahahaha, I'm soooo very embarrassed right now. Just by looking at him like this makes me all giddy. Again, crap puberty.

After some time of Diane's ranting about how I knew him, Ruka glanced at me and took my hand.

"I must say goodbye now, Mikan. I hope I'm going to see you again in the future." Then just like that. He bent his head and kissed the back of my palm.

Somebody _kill _me now.

He walked away after he gave me a gentle smile and I am too bewildered at what happened. I stood there with my mouth slightly hanging holding the part he just kissed, I wasn't even sure what was happening on my background now and I don't even care. Just when I decided to set my thoughts straight and just forget him, then he suddenly comes pulling me again to him.

Arggh! Why is this so complicated?!

But never mind, I think I won't mind that too seriously if ever we would meet again. I'll just get ready to our next meeting though, I wouldn't want myself bumping on him once again… but it's a great feeling bumping on his hard shoulders. I wonder if he's attending gym sessions.

My eyes widened and then I realized… I am so getting pervy now.

I shook my head and composed myself, blond hair with azul eyes. I'll definitely watch out for our next meeting.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Mikan Sakura meets Ruka Nogi! I wonder what will happen now. My updates are kind a bit slower than ever now and you will expect some slower updates soon since school starts on Monday (06/03/13). Ugh! Busy days are coming over once again but I hope you will still continue reading this. Thanks! =)

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Confession Equals Consequences**

"Wow, that's great Mikan!"

It was two days after we won the 23rd Statistics Quiz Show and now we are bombarded with different greetings coming from different students in the academy… or maybe intended only for my other teammates.

It was just now that I am greeted by Nobara after I borrowed an eraser from her and in my point of view; it looked like I sought some greetings from her. It clearly looked like she didn't want to greet me or something and only forced herself telling those words to me so that I won't feel bad. I just nodded my head and immediately turned away from her.

Crap.

I'm not an attention seeker for your information!

I don't even want any greetings from other people (except from the group minus Sumire)! I didn't know Nobara has this attitude of hers… I think I will cancel her form to enter the group once Sumire's out.

Wait.

Why am I so eager to push Sumire out?

So selfish.

Today is Friday and supposedly I am now crying my eyes out because this day is my favorite day of the week and the next day would be the day I could finally do anything once again but sadly, today is the day we are going to travel to attend the next level of the Statistics competition.

As much as I would really want to stay at home tomorrow, we were forced to review our reviewers so that we could still hold the crown as champion of the said contest. I think we're going to the central bank which was located out of town and near the capital city of our place. I could care less.

We were once again given this parent's permit for the stupid competition and that once again became my problem. The first one… well… I just let Misaki sign it forging dad's signature. He's signature is pretty easy though so there's no problem in practicing to forge it; I was even surprised when Misaki just took out her pen and signed like it was her usual signature.

Hmmm… maybe she did forged dad's signature before. I wonder what permit or anything she was given to.

So I was saying, my first permit was saved and that's thanks to Misaki but this time I think forging my parent's signature isn't too helpful considering the fact that I had packed some of my things for the 3-day competition.

Later this afternoon, we will depart the place and enter I will enter the world outside… for the first time. Well, I don't participate that much when we have any family vacations… I would rather stay at grandpa's house than to go with them.

I told them about the contest I have participated last night and told them about the forging thing (except the fact that Misaki did it) and that's where another tension has begun, they gave me their piece of their minds and I ended up being shouted as a 'problem'.

Ouch.

Yeah right. That really hurt me.

They signed it after all those dramas and didn't even congratulated me from what I have been achieved. Really.

I didn't cried last night because somehow, I was used to it or rather getting used to it. I'm sick and tired of crying over the same thing again and again; you know, because my parents are like this and that and they don't do this and that… ugh! Sucks! I'd rather reread my old books than crying over spilled milk.

Somehow inside of me, I could keep myself from falling into pieces and just telling my ownself that one day… I'll get use to everything that is happening around me.

So much for being an independent person.

I was in the cafeteria once again trying my luck to search for my best friends but luck wasn't in my side this day. Where are they anyways?

I decided to sit on a bench near the Sakura pathways. It is one of the favorite spots of our group and we usually hang out here when we were still new to school. This place is so amazing since it could keep you calm anytime.

The serenity never fails to amaze me, seriously, I really thought that this school is full of weird stuffs but this spot in here makes my belief upside down. I sighed and slumped on the bench, where are they?

"Looking for us?" a voice was heard on my back. I immediately turned around hoping that it was them and boy I was right. Koko was the one to ask me.

"Hey, where did you all go?" I asked them as they took their own seats beside me and the others just stayed standing or let themselves comfortable sitting on the pathway.

"Just somewhere." Nonoko added.

I frowned a little. "Where is somewhere?"

"Somewhere where we could do some private meeting together and sadly one of the members is going out of town." Hotaru deadpanned.

Ahh~ Hotaru's being sweet again. Speaking of Hotaru, I am kind of scared on what will she going to do with Sumire after knowing the truth and knowing her, she probably won't do anything stupid against it. She's far better than that.

But still, her word on that day always gives me goosebumps.

'_Then, I'll do the necessary actions against it.'_

Brrr… whatever does she mean with that?

"I'm sorry Hotaru." I smiled at her but she replied me with a nonchalant look.

"Anyways, congratulations again Mikan. We are definitely proud of you as a member of this group, bring us souvenirs okay?" Koko exclaimed. At least he is still normal up to now.

I sighed and replied a simple 'okay' to him and he started jumping up and down like a little kid. Kitsuneme, seeing what happened, joined Koko's victory. Then we just started to laugh until Mochu stopped our laughing session.

"Why are you finding us? Do you need something?" my face instantly frowned. You are kidding me. It seems like Mochu doesn't want to see me, did Hotaru tell it to everybody and now they are blaming me because I kept that fact for so long?

I tensed a bit. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No." he answered quickly. "Look, don't get the wrong idea okay? I was just asking why 'why'?" Silly him. He must've noticed the sudden change of my expression but seriously, I really thought the other way around and got the meaning of it overboard.

Not long from now, we are already going to the bus station for the travel and I guess that the time allotted for us to hang out with everyone is kind of not enough. I mean really.

Do I sound like a child now?

Because I'm whining for the separation of me and my best friends during the weekends when in fact I don't even see them during those times, I guess homesick would be my only problem.

"Oh yeah, we have something for you." Yuu said.

I was curious about the thing that they were trying to grab from Nonoko's bag. I wonder what it is. I hope not some kind of joke because if they're going to play a prank on me, I swear that I will shout my lungs out.

Hotaru grabbed my wrist and a playful glint was soon evident in her eyes. Oh dear God, please don't let them do stupid things. She raised her other hand and that's when I decided to close my eyes so that I wouldn't feel anything.

It's been several seconds since she took my arm but I still didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes dummy." I heard Hotaru speak. I reached for my wrist because I felt something different on it. I groped and realized that it wasn't something that you can feel horrible about. I opened my eyes and laughed weakly.

"You guys… you did such trouble just for this. Is this why I didn't see you around today?" I asked while raising my hand up finding a better view of the band they gave me. It was just a simple one, a blue band adorned with different smiley symbols (smileys are one of my favorites in this world); super simple indeed but the thing that made it special is because it was from my best friends minus Sumire.

Minus Sumire.

Sumire.

Sumire?

Speaking of her, where is she?

Nevermind her for today.

"We bought it at Central Town and look!" Koko raised his hand and his wrist is also wearing the same band but on with different color. "We also have one too!"

It was childish but that's who we are… well for us, I really don't think Hotaru thinks that way. Anyways, it was fun having them around because they always make you feel calm and serene whatever you are feeling. They are more than like a family to me.

I smiled at them and muttered a 'thank you' and then we engulfed ourselves with the warm embrace of each other. They sure feel so warm.

After another batch of chit chats, we finally exchanged our farewells and we departed from school. We reached the bus station in time the bus is already warming up for deportation. Sigh. This is another thing in buses that I really don't like. The smell.

I mean seriously, the smell of it makes my gut roll into a roll until it lets out the puke. Mixture of puke and artificial fragrances were smelled by my nose and the bad thing is, my nostrils aren't able to filter the smell of those I mentioned a while ago.

I don't puke inside the buses. Never. That's embarrassing and very irritating (especially the smell) not to mention very nasty. Even though I smell the scents of the unscented, I don't puke but in return, I get myself intoxicated with a bunch of dizziness that's why I drink Bonamin. That medicine is for persons who experiences headache and dizziness strictly during travel only and it is only functional for how many hours.

Despite the fact that it is effective, I really don't think that I managed to experience the effectiveness of it. I mean seriously, I NEVER ever did experience it even though I always drink that medicine when we are in travel.

Oh well. Maybe my guts are already immune with it and my head is just pretending to be in dizzy state so that I would drink it.

Of course, no one would like to be my seatmate so Mrs. Manding just presented herself to be one. Out of pity again, I guess. But nevermind it… I could even care less even if I don't have any seatmate inside the bus.

I am at peace for the mean time because my _teammates _stopped kicking my seat from the back, Mrs. Manding didn't see it because she's asleep so I don't have anything left to do but to sit calmly on my chair while experiencing several pushes occasionally. Suckers.

I took my phone out and inserted my heavenly earphones on my ears. Music is my escape. Escape from everything so stressful in life especially at home. Yeah; I guess at home is the most stressful part of my life. Geez… when everybody else considers it as their most comfortable place ever, I am a goner 'coz I don't belong with them.

Ugh! Why is my fate too cruel to me!

I slumped back on my seat and decided to check my phone _if ever _my family bothered to get worried at me or anything. Upon looking at the screen, I immediately put it back on my bag. Typical from my family.

Of course Mikan, why would they do that when they already labeled you as a problem? I am just the one who is hurting my ownself, the one who kept on hoping and hoping but always end up weeping. Oh the irony.

Wasn't it supposed to be if you keep trying and trying then definitely you will proceed? Well then, why would be my fate play with me and won't let me taste the success I am longing to feel?

I sighed and let myself carried upon my weariness. I am so tired of everything. Maybe sleeping is the best solution as my temporary amnesia for a while, at least for how many hours; I am filled with liberty and peace.

I closed my eyes and slept but the dream I would like to dream turned out to be just like haunted since the dream turned out to be my conversation with Hotaru several days ago.

"_Tell me what you want to hear." I asked Hotaru as she ushered me to a seat outside the classroom. After we ditched Jin jin's class, she decided that we would also ditch the next since she is super obsessed with the truth. So here I am again sitting on the bench with Hotaru standing infront of me with both of her arms folded to each other while her toy cannon hanging on her fingers._

_An interrogation. _

"_I would like to hear everything Mikan."_

_I gulped at the sight and started to clear my voice. Oh dear._

"_P-particular scene?" I asked her unsure._

"_How many scenes are included in your secret?" she asked me nonchalantly._

_I pouted. "Fine. Just don't do anything after this okay?"_

"_My actions would depend on your confession dummy." She shifted from one leg to another. I sure do know what is the feeling of standing for too long if you still remember the day I accidentally broke the window at our house? Yep. That's the day I stood up for how many hours while listening to my parents' sermon and Misaki's whining._

_I invited her to sit down beside me but she declined._

"_I'm cool."_

_O…kay? She's cool. She's cool? "Suit yourself."_

"_Start speaking already or else I'll give you something what you never wanted to receive."_

_I gulped. She's serious. Screw everything now._

"_Sumire?"_

"_What else would be our topic?" she gave me a you-stupid-dummy look. I sighed and started the epic of Sumire's betrayal._

_Every detail of it was said. I don't want to keep any secrets from her once again because she is after all my best best friend. I know that she would be still there for me no matter how stupid I am for a human being. She's right; I must not take the entire burden on my petite shoulders because I am not alone. She's here. They are here._

_I ended my speech with a little clearing on my voice; I think I strained it for a while. I looked at her and for the first time in my life, I can clearly see her emotions._

_Sadness. Betrayal. Bewilderment._

_I don't know if seeing her emotions like that is a bad thing or a good thing. It sure is rare to see Hotaru in a state like that, she didn't even notice the hand I waved infront of her a while ago; and it is making me worried._

"_H-hotaru?" I asked. I hope her view against Sumire didn't changed at all because if yes, then all must be ready for the breakdown of our group. The group which we all cherish the most._

"_Hotaru?" I tried again. She still looked like she's in a daze; oh dear, please wake her up right here right now!_

"_Hotaru!" I stood up and screamed and I was taken aback when circular thing just hit me on my forehead which made me sit on the bench again with my head hanging back. It was a bullet from her toy cannon. Geez, I am not ready for that one._

"_Ouch." I muttered while caressing my swollen forehead._

"_I heard you once and I still heard you on the second time. No need to shout it out loud in the third time dummy." She composed herself once again and wore her stoic face._

_But even if she has that expression on, I could feel her growing temper on her and that is exactly what I am avoiding from the start. Oh crap all crapped! Please don't let her erupt and do crazy things violently._

"_You're scared aren't you?"_

_My eyes grew wide from her statement. What does she mean by that? Scared of what she might do or scared to the situation they are in? It was weird but I have seen her lips form a smile._

_Does she also want Sumire out of the group?_

"_Hotaru… please don't do something that we would all regret later on." I begged to her. It sounded like unlike me but screw those OOCness, I just want everything to be fixed._

"_And you got the nerve to say something like that to me when in fact you couldn't even make a better of yourself." She raised a brow at me and her smile slowly faded welcoming the stoic look on her once again._

_At least, she is still normal after the confession. It kind of surprised me though because everytime I remember that day makes me want to cry but today, I didn't. Hotaru is definitely right._

"_I told you before dummy, you can always tell me things. You don't have to carry the entire burden on your own hands; because I doubt that you could handle it."_

_I sweatdropped. When things get mushy she always ruins the mood with her unusual comebacks. Well, what can I say? Typical of Hotaru._

_I laughed weakly at her. "Don't worry baka, I told you before right? My actions would depend on your confession."_

_I froze for a bit. Yeah, she did say that. I wonder what she would do now._

"_Say, does your view against Sumire changed?"_

_She looked at me still one of her brows up. "Of course dummy. What do you expect me to feel? Feel pleased to her for betraying us. If that is, then you're dead wrong because there is no way I would forgive her."_

_She has this authority on her voice and I could feel the anger she was trying to let out on every bit of word she said. This is definitely going to be complicated._

"_What are you supposed to do then?"_

_I know that the words I let out came out shaking but facing an angry Hotaru makes you feel crapped. And I am most crapped if she would let out odd emotions out of her all of a sudden._

"_Then, I'll do the necessary actions against it."_

_And with that she left. I sat there dumbfounded. Whatever does she mean about that? I sighed a very long one and thought for her words for a while, why am I protecting that stupid girl when in fact she's the one who is creating trouble?_

_And I have a hunch that her actions might be something despicable to see._

The journey outside town was longer than I expected. I opened my eyes and sat comfortably on my chair still listening with the music offered by my phone. I bothered myself to look at my screen once again hoping that this time, _they _would hassle theirselves in giving me a message.

I am kind of glad though that my screen wasn't empty just like before.

_8 text messages received._

Oh my glob! I'm kind of excited now because I am kind of intrigued about who are the persons who messaged me. Let's see. I began opening the first message:

_Wish you luck!_

_Don't forget our souvenirs!_

_-Koko_

Oh…kay? What a way to greet me then demand something after it. I opened the second one:

_Bring the bacon Mikan! Goodnyt! =)_

_-Kits_

They must've agreed to send me text messages each. Really? I continued opening the messages left and occasionally left out a sigh, weak laugh, giggle and different expressions out of it. Those messages are from Mochu, Nonoko and Anna. The sixth one was from Hotaru and I am kind of nervous on what she messaged me; maybe it is about the conversation we did several days ago or some kind of advice or anything. Argh! I just hope that it isn't something harmful to me:

_Can you buy me watermelons there? _

_I heard that their stocks of watermelons are fresh so be sure to get me one._

_-Hotaru_

I was kind of dismayed about the message she sent me but then later on I suppressed a giggle. She is seriously unpredictable. Sigh that was totally her. Watermelons she asked? I… don't think I could get her that. Maybe I'll just stop by to the market after we arrive back on Sunday afternoon.

Sumire didn't give me any message. Oh well, I won't sulk for that thing.

I scrolled down the rest of my inbox and there was two unknown numbers registered. Hmmm, I wonder who they are.

I opened the first one:

_Good luck with the contest sis!_

_Hope you would bring home the crown!_

_Lovelots,_

_Misaki_

_P.S. I got your number ever since but I am kind of lazy to text you any messages. No point anyway because I am going to see you back at home. I hope you didn't mind though. ;D_

I giggled at her message. Oh right, I am kind of glad because me and Misaki is kind of getting along very well since my 'breakdown'. Somehow, she could keep myself up and makes me have hopes that the rest of the family is like that. I just hope that it's true though.

Wait. So if Misaki is the other unknown number, then who is the other one? Maybe Sumire changed her number or maybe it was Nobara or maybe it is Tono… no he wouldn't do that. Probably it was Sumire after all. I opened the message and read the contents:

_I have given you peace for how many days because I am, after all, a considerate person. I hope the break I gave to you is long enough already because next week would be your doomsday. I'll also take my reward for paying for your fare Polka._

_I hope you know me by now._

I was stunned by the message. Heck. That stupid Hyuuga ruining my serenity. Ugh! I slumped back to my seat and returned my phone on my bag.

Guess I'll take my break worth it then before my nightmare begins. Sigh. I think I'll just get ready for the contest rather than worrying myself from that bastard.

Tomorrow will be a looong day.

Wait.

Where did he get my phone number?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Aaaahhh! Tomorrow is officially the start of classes and I am all 'NO WAY!'. I won't be able to update fast (as if I'm so fast in updating, pfft.) and projects plus assignments plus torture in class would be a burden even more! Hmmm, maybe you could share some experiences during first time in college to me; I mean I am still in fourth year high school but I wanted to be ready for my future. It may sound like a spoiler but seriously, I would probably be dead if I am inside a university (because I can't live without anyone I know) so I'm kind of asking you if maybe you could share some thoughts and experiences to me during those days of yours. Pretty please (bats lashes) ;)

Mystique0831: haha, I am still a fourth year high school student and I will surely hope that I wouldn't be too much obsessed with writing this fic so that I could also focus on my studies. Hehe, good luck to you! And could you tell me too about your first experience in college, yeah? Thanks!

Anyways.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Was That A Star Tattoo?**

It was a very sunny _Saturday _morning when we arrived to our desired destination. Maybe by now, I am still sprawled on my bed tasting every corner of it while comfortably rolling from one side to another. Ahh~ the joy of being at home during weekends.

My start would've been very somewhat great if it weren't for my lovable teammates. Ask me what it is this time-

They've been picking a fight with my band and it couldn't do anything in return. Such hopeless persons, they don't even have mercy to what they have been ganging up. Sigh.

"So where in the world did they get that thing?" Mark started pointing at the band careful enough not to touch it. Diane even cringed when she saw it. Oh…kay? Seriously, have you ever seen a band before?

"Look at the design too. My gosh; what are you five?" Diane mocked.

I stayed silent and inwardly curse at them. I'll just let them bark anything since I think that two versus one is quite intimidating especially to people like them. I looked at my band; is it that really bad?

"So who gave that burden to you?" Mark asked again leaning on the bed. We are currently inside a hotel specifically in our room numbered 112. Our room is a simple one accompanied with two beds just enough for us all and a bathroom that is quite spacious. Other than a little table with two chairs one each side, there is ,no other things inside the room.

We are sprawled on the floor swimming with our reviewers and just now, Mark leaned on the bed and asked me something very insulting. How dare he talk about the band as burden!

"It's from my group." I said coolly. Be amazed with having a group like mine because they even bothered themselves to give me a gift before I left.

"Oh… what group? The group of losers in general or the group which you called Goonsters?" I cringed at how Diane asked that question to me. Really now, they really have lost decency in their childhood. What a pity.

"It's Gangsters actually not Goonsters." I corrected her.

"I won't apologize loser; Goonsters, Gangsters, they all sound the same so it doesn't matter. Why, are you that really irritated at how I call your group?" she taunted.

I learned over the years that when someone with the likes of this people is pickin on you, you have to think of a very witty retort because it would somehow shut them up.

"At least I have someone who even bothered themselves just to bring me this."

Silence. It sure did silenced them up for a bit; hmmmm, nice observation.

"Why bother yourself when you already know that it's not worth it?" Mark replied. I looked at him with a puzzled look; seriously, you called that not worth it? Is he even sane?

"It is worth it." I shot him matter-of-factly.

"Worth from what, loser?" he asked me mockingly.

I raised a brow at him and bravely said, "You know what, I am really happy that I have _true _friends on my side that even do things just like this for me. I am so definitely happy from this blessing that God gave me." I stuck out my index finger at him and said, "You, are you happy having your friends in your group?"

They are both stunned. I am so sure of it. They must see their faces while it lasts because they look ridiculous! I got the urge of laughing out on them but chose not to. As I was saying before, two versus one is no match so I better go on into the safe side.

Who knows what will happen to me if I go against them.

Just when I thought that I am winning this conversation now, Mark decided to have a retort to what I said.

"Ummm… you know what you're right."

I was stunned by what he said; even Diane's mouth hang open wide at his statement. Did he seriously admit that he got nothing much better than my best friends?

"You are right. Having friends in your group is a great idea. I should've thought for it before I said something." He looked sincere.

Oh crap all crapped! Is it possible that Mark would change his ways from now on? Is he going to be a good guy from now on and leave the life of being a bistch? Oh my gosh! Is this truly happening? Somebody pinch me please!

Oh my- augh!

Ouch.

I looked at the book that suddenly woke me up from my trance. Ouch. That book hit me. I asked somebody to pinch me not hit me with a book! Really? Do you even understand anything that I said a while ago? I held my bruised forehead and looked at the sniggering persons infront of me.

Oh dear, I spoke too soon.

"You know what? For a loser like you, you have guts to tell me things like that. Eewww Sakura, what are you my mother?" Mark mocked. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "Having friends is a great idea and so do having them inside the same group."

He paused for a second to compose himself, "Having a group is a great thought but having losers for a friend and what more, having them in a loser team… I think I better pass for that."

Then another batch of laughter was heard throughout the room. They must be quite thankful because Mrs. Manding went out to get Mrs. Mandac at the station therefore they wouldn't hear them laughing.

I really got the urge of throwing the same book that was thrown to me awhile ago at the laughing Diane who is currently throwing her head back laughing out loud. Idiot.

"Dear Sakura, you are so very simple minded you know that?" Diane said while wiping the tears on her eyes. What the what?

I looked at her with a perplexed look. "Nowadays, there is no such thing as _true _friends like what you said a while ago."

That struck me. No such thing as true friends? Impossible. Then what do you call my best friends? These guys are insane.

"You guys are sick. I'm going out." I took my reviewers and proceeded to go outside.

"Awww… Sakura got pissed. Hope it won't bruise your gut though." Mark teased.

"Yeah. And don't forget to wear your band on going outside! Brag it to every person you would meet outside and be proud to tell them that it came from your _best friends!"_ Diane said haughtily.

Then another batch of laughter came. Stupid people. Why did we win in the first place? I opened the door and stood there for a second, I guess I'll give Diane a piece of my mind today.

"Yeah, I didn't take it off because I appreciate the effort the group gave me. And by the way, you must be the one not to forget something."

Diane looked at me while raising a brow. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, your breath stinks." And with that I strode away from their view.

I guess the last thing that I've heard was my surname being screamed out loud. Oh boy, guess I'll become an instant celebrity in a second. I hope paparazzis won't be outside the building when I go out. I think I won't stand those bright lights that would be flashing here and there and random questions from interviewees. Sigh. The life of a celebrity.

I entered the elevator; we're on the sixth floor so I decided to have one since I really don't stand walking on stairs… I really think that I have enough torture at school already.

I heard the elevator tinged and I went inside, this is what I really like when I'm out in public. Only me inside a public transportation. I really wanted to ride alone when I'm in public and I just don't know why; hmmm, maybe I'm a bit annoyed at how people would chit chat inside or anything that requires the movement of the mouth. You know what I mean.

I am leaning on the right side of the elevator when it stopped on the fourth floor. Oh craps. A boy with blue hair was standing on the elevator door facing the same way as I am; his phone on his ear and you could tell that he is talking with someone on the phone.

He noticed that the elevator door is open so he twirled around and entered the elevator. Wait. What's that thing under his left eye? I tried to take a peek on him again. I am very sure that there is something under his left eye but in my position right now, I don't think I could do that.

"Ah… of course. That would be great Mrs. Azumi… uh-huh… so how does 5 p.m. tomorrow sounds like?... oh, is that so?... then, I'll see you soon then?... okay, goodbye."

I gave up peeking on his left eye; it would've been very humiliating if he saw me looking at him. He put his phone on his pocket and proceeded to lean on the left side completely facing me while rubbing his face. Is he really intending to not make me see the thing under his left eye?

I know that this is none of my business but seriously, you can't avoid yourself describing the person infront of you especially when he is facing directly towards you. He is kind of how many inches taller than me, wearing a white polo with an academy symbol on the pocket located on the left chest part of it together with black pants.

He is, in my observation, still a high school student just like me but I wonder what the talk all about was a while ago. For me, it sounded like business deals and for a tender age of fifteen… it would be kind of hard; I mean it _is _definitely hard.

Sigh. Rich people.

"Aughh… stupid stupid life. Why is it me and always me? Why not my cousin?" he muttered weakly to himself but I still could hear it. Hmmm, family problems? I have read some books that have problems like this and this would often lead to something bad because jealousy and rebellion is at stake. Glad to know that we're not that rich like the Hyuugas. I wonder if Hyuuga is also experiencing these situations in his life.

Wait.

Why is he in the picture again?!

I sighed loudly and I saw the guy look at my direction. "Looks like you hooked up on something big eh?"

He looked up on me without his hands on his face and now, I can clearly see his face. Olive skin, blue hair, dark blue eyes with a-

Wait.

Was that a star tattoo under his left eye?

That's ummm, kind of scary. Having tattoos under your left eye in this kind of age is kind a bit off hand.

I smiled back at him and managed to nod. "Kind of that stuff or even worse… but I would bet that your problem is not much near mine wasn't it?"

He chuckled a bit and stood up straight. "You really bet it." he stretched his hand to me and said, "Tsubasa Andou."

He is kind of good looking actually if you realize his face but most women would often hit unto him just on one sight. Guess, I have poor eyesight huh? I took his hand and shook it. Why do good looking people come near me at this point of my life? Is this rather a blessing or a punishment? I don't know.

"Mikan Sakura."

The elevator tinged again and its door opened on the ground floor. We both went out (with our hands unlatched of course, I must not do my mistake twice right?) and both headed outside the hotel. "Well, I see you around then Mikan?"

"Sure." And with that, he went away the opposite direction I was going. Where am I going anyway? I looked left and right to see where I could stop by and calm this irritated feelings I have.

Looks like we are on the national road but isn't kind of busy, I decided to take a stroll down the street. I didn't notice the KFC restaurant just infront of the hotel we are staying, what was the name of it again? I looked back to see the name of the hotel: Plaza Hotel.

Plain.

I stopped by a vending machine near the park which was quite near the hotel. A safe distance I think. I took out some coins and inserted it in the machine; maybe having chilled coffee would ease my mind for a bit but… having coffee in the middle of the afternoon? I don't think so.

A can of chilled coffee pop out from the vending machine and I took it immediately opening the cap for an immediate drink. I hate coffees. But it seems like this is the only way I could get all my frustrations out; by drinking the one I hated the most.

I flinched at the bitter taste of the coffee. Bah! The taste really sucks! Hope I won't puke my guts out later. I shook my head for a bit and threw it at the open trash can, why do coffees smell great but tastes like crap?

I sat down at the bench that was overlooking the park. Sigh, I just wish that I could visit the park back home more often. Oh yeah, that wasn't bad. Hmmm, other than locking myself inside my room I guess visiting the lonely park back home is a pretty good idea. I'll definitely do that thing.

"I guess the chilled coffee didn't soothe you at all Mikan."

That's familiar. I whipped my head to my right to find another person sitting on the bench right next to me. Blue hair and the star tattoo.

"Andou." I think that word went out quite wrong.

"Ouch." He looked at me with a mocked-pained face. I guess that word didn't went out right at all. "While I am calling you with first name basis you called me with my surname. That hurt my ego."

"O-oh? S-sorry then Tsubasa."

I seriously don't know why he is here. I am quite sure he went to the other direction so why is he here? Is he following me? I looked at him and noticed that he is staring at a little boy together with his parents under a tree having a picnic together. That's sweet.

"You guys are so lucky to have parents like one of those." He muttered weakly and sadness is evident on his voice. Oh boy, he sure must know what kind of parents I have back at home. Wait. Is he by any chance having parents just like I have?

I looked at him again and saw a pained expression etched on his face. Maybe he has. He saw me staring at him and it seems like he became conscious at himself, he let out a smile at me.

The _mask. _I wear those a lot too especially when I have no one to be, it's too rude if you would bother your best friends just to make yourself feel better but I would sometimes tell it to Hotaru; she really do makes me feel alive once again.

I believe that he wears the mask of happiness, inside your pained but outside you look like a jolly person. Maybe he really is having a hard time right now basing from the phone call he just did a little while ago. Is this really the life behind those super rich people?

"I understand." He looked at me skeptically. Maybe he didn't get what I said. "I mean I understand… what you feel."

He chuckled lightly and asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I sure really do.

"I kind of didn't… get it." he said while scratching his head still wearing the smile he is faking. I sighed and giggled lightly while looking at him.

"That feeling… like you're not wanted by your parents." I said looking at the park once again.

He sighed and gave out a light chuckle. "Sorry if I kind of relayed my personal problems even if this is the first time we met."

"Nah, its fine. Others might notice it when you said what you stated a little while ago." I said assuring.

"Or maybe others would probably miss what I am truly feeling and would reply some dumb replies. That's what I thought about people today… but I guess you're one of the kind out of them." He smiled a true smile at me. I felt flattered at what he said, sure he is nice even for the first time meeting, he is understandable and good looking, and he is also-

Wait.

Where is this thing going already?

"It seems like you have the same problem as I am." he said while tapping his fingers on his lap. Same problem as you? I guess so.

"Seems like it but I'm not having a problem about a company… because we don't have one." I smiled at him and he chuckled lightly. This guy likes to chuckle. Hmmm…

"Yeah, I guess you heard the conversation I had on the phone a little moment ago?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop; just can't help to listen 'cause we are on the same room together."

"Ah. Yeah."

A comfortable silence engulfed us letting us drown the scenery of the serene park on a sunny afternoon. It sure is quiet here despite the fact that it is near city borders. I moved my hand occasionally to prevent it from getting numb, my reviewers ruffling; man, I forgot about it.

I sighed and opened my reviewers; I better start memorizing now or face the ugly wrath of the mouths of my teammates. Ugh!

"Are you by any chance a participant on the 23rd National Statistics Quiz Show?" he asked me while eyeing the reviewers on my hand.

'Yeah." I replied quickly.

"What a coincidence, I am too! What school are you from?" he asked now looking directly at me. Why do good looking boys flock around me at this time of my life once again? I have no idea and I am quite getting suspicious about the plan that is ahead for me. I just hope it isn't awful as meeting Hyuuga at school.

"Gakuen Alice." I smiled proudly at him.

"Again?" he looked surprised and disappointed. What?

"W-why? Is there something that matters about it?" I asked nervously. Did the academy have a case against this place from before?

"Nothing… it's just so cool, as we may put it. Gakuen Alice is the champion last year I mean for three consecutive years and now, they are here again to retain their crown or maybe finally… relay the crown to us." He smirked at me. He is a participant.

"So I see, you are a participant. From what school?" I asked him.

"I'm from Saint Louis University." He is still smiling at me and there's something inside me that is starting to get mad.

"I bet you are at the same age as I am." it was the easiest way I could think to know what his age is. It's rude if you asked him directly.

"Well. I am already seventeen." He said thoughtfully.

"Eh? You are allowed to enter the contest at that age?" I asked. I thought the contest would only have fifteen years old as participants.

"It is a contest, I guess they'll also get students even you are a fourth year student… like me. I entered last year but we are beaten by your school; they sure are one tough opponent." He said. I think he was reminiscing the past about last year's Statistics quiz show, he just kept on telling how the contest ended and on how they struggled on getting this and that answer then silence ensued us until I broke it once again.

It sure is nice to feel silence but for now, let's just keep the talk going.

"This is your hometown. No doubt how you could just walk from here to there in this place." I laughed lightly. In any way, he just threw my current frustrations away. Very nice indeed.

"Actually… no. This isn't my hometown, we just moved in four years ago and I guess we're going back to my hometown after I graduate. We still have our business to manage there." He said calmly.

"Oh, is that so? That's tough." I told him. Seriously, if you will always move here from there, there would be large chances that you yourself would be a rebel except if you are too open-minded about what's happening. You will lose your friends and you will not have a permanent address along as stable friends, except if they are very faithful to you. But nowadays, as Diane said, there is no such thing as true friends but I don't believe it because I have Gangsters. In your face you prick!

"Yeah… but you'll get used to it in time." He nodded casually while looking away from me. We shared experiences with each other and would occasionally laugh for some reasons; it just felt right even for the first time meeting. He sure is a nice person and I am quite surprised that I am comfortable whenever I am with him.

Somehow the perfectly silent serenity of the park was disturbed by my ringtone. I took my phone out of my pocket and immediately flipped my phone open to see who messaged me:

_Bring your idiot arse here at KFC._

_-Pretty Mayor_

I groaned for a bit and put it back on my pocket. That stupid arrogant person ruining my tranquility again, I slumped back on my seat and started to have second thoughts about going there or not.

"You seemed irritated about the message." I heard him spoke again. I nodded in return.

"I guess I have to leave now." I said to him while standing up. It sure is fun having a conversation to a guy like him, carefree even though he faces problems. That's what I wanted to be like for now because in my mind, that's the best thing I could do to myself. To escape every problem I have.

"Oh." He stood up as well and shoved both hands on his pocket. "Well then, thanks for your time." He let out a simple smile once again.

"No problem, it sure is fun though. I really forgot my frustrations well until a certain message brought it back once again." I giggled as he let out a chuckle.

"So goodbye again." I said and he let out a simple 'bye'. We parted ways each going to the opposite direction, I'm going to my very _thoughtful _teammates since our _pretty mayor _send me a very _great _text message telling me take my idiot arse to KFC.

Very pleasant indeed.

I looked back at the young man who is one year older than I am. His back looks like Hyuuga's back nonetheless he is much worth looking at considering his looks and at the same time his personality.

But somehow I got the feeling that he is kind of related to Hyuuga though. It's just instinct and only pure instinct. Nevermind.

I started to walk back to our hotel more likely to KFC where my teammates are currently waiting, or I doubt they would. I'll just eat my dinner there and focus myself with my reviewers on hand.

I just hope nothing stupid would come on my way though and start distracting me. Sigh. Oh yeah, I didn't asked Tsubasa.

What was the purpose of the star tattoo under his left eye?

I wonder.

Maybe I'll ask him next time.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review? =)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Payback**

Today is Sunday. And during Sundays I go to church. And going to church makes me so calm and composed. But today is so different. We still didn't left the town since today is the contest but for Pete's sake it is still on the afternoon meaning I still have enough time to go to the nearby church in town but instead, I am stuck with a bunch of atheists that keeps me pestering that I have to memorize this and that and that and this and so on and so forth.

I want to go to church.

"You are not going anywhere until you are sure that you can finally memorize everything in your reviewer, you understand me?" Mark stated while flipping the pages of his reviewer. We are currently sitting on the bed, Mark and Diane on one while I am alone on the other… well; I slept beside our teacher since my teammates are so very _friendly _to me. Ugh! Curse them and their ego.

I just hoped they are as good as Tsubasa that even for the first time meeting I happened to be more comfortable around him than them. Of course, what would I expect for some devilish sluts?

I sighed and eyed my reviewer. I really _wanted _to go to church today because I don't want to mess up my tradition. I know I do bad things and think stupid things out of the stupidest idea but this is the only day I could give myself a little bit of peace. I know that I am a somewhat bad person so this is the least thing I could do for myself, right?

But to my situation now, I guess I'll just have to undergo a full day confessing and reading a full book of The Daily Bread just to make up for it. Gosh, I don't even know if my mom got me the newest version of it yet… I just hope she did.

"Hey don't go sulking now because you can't get your candy, stupid!" I heard Mark yell once again. "Geez, you make me sick." He added too.

Is there an end to all of his insults to me and other people? Why does his mouth has to open every second and bicker impossible things that a normal mouth couldn't do?!

Geez.

I just don't know why they don't believe in such beliefs I mean there's no harm against it if you try right? I concentrated myself on my reviewers once again. Stupid Fisher test. Stupid ANOVA. Stupid T-test. Stupid Statistics. Why do we bother learning them anyways? Do we need them in our future? Well it just depends on what course you're going to get but still! I don't need to learn them especially when my future is already in the Medical track!

I sighed once again.

"Stop sighing Sakura! You're getting on my nerves already!" Diane snapped at me. Whoa! What a short-tempered girl.

I rolled my eyes and sighed once again earning a glare from the said person. Pissss ooofff! I stuck my tongue out at her and rolled on the bed facing the other side. Can't stand looking at her pissed off face, knowing that it is my fault.

Tick. Tick.

I looked at the time; fifteen minutes left and were off to the contest proper. I looked at my reviewer and sighed silently this time, no one knows what the beast could do to me when she heard me. I don't want to brag it but reading the same reviewer_s _again and again makes my eyes pop off and unscrew my brain especially when you are already sure that you _can _already memorize it well.

Sometimes, having the gift of memorizing something in just a period of time is kind of helpful and also at the same time stressful especially when you are entering frustrating contests like this. But on the contrary of having that kind of gift comes with an awful exchange, forgetting something so easily except to what you are focusing on the time.

I experienced it. I didn't remember the birthday of my cousin when I can remember the death of our National Hero, Jose Rizal. Ummm… I can't even remember the full name of our hero. Ugh! What a shame!

I closed my eyes for a bit and rested it for several seconds. Eyeing these stupid papers makes me dumber by the second. Sigh.

"Are you deaf?!" Diane snapped. Oh dear. "Didn't you hear that I told you to stop sighing?! How dumb can you get?!"

I sure did push her to her limits. I groaned for a bit when a book suddenly hit my back. Ouch. That one hurt.

"Shut up! If you don't even know the meaning of those words then go ransack some stupid dictionary and lecture yourself on its meaning!" I grimaced at her sermon; she is freakier than my mom and to top that she also uses physical abuse other than verbal abuse. I could've sued her already if she made a bruise on me.

So much for telling me that in don't know the meaning of 'shut up' when she can't even shut her mouth up. Loser.

The door opened revealing Mrs. Mandac on the door. "Who screamed?" she asked us sternly. Oh dear, here comes another trouble. Knowing me, I would've just shut the hell up on me to avoid trouble. Less talk means lesser dilemma. So better yet zip my lips than to entertain such dangerous question, who knows what our coach would do to us. Addition of reviewers perhaps?

I hope not.

I just blinked my eyes when two index fingers are pointed at me. What the-?!

"Sakura won't stop whining because she can't go to her _cave_." I heard Diane speak up. What? Cave? How dare she?!

Mrs. Mandac looked furiously at me. Why are they throwing the blame on me?! I groaned in protest and tried my luck on our coach.

"I swear it isn't me it is Diane's!" I stuck my index finger at her but it seems like my stupid explanation just backfired at me.

"You just threw the blame Ms. Sakura. You are guilty." our coach simply stated. What?! Oh come on! I am telling the truth but they just put me right on the spot waiting for myself being executed! I glared at both of my smirking teammates while I faced the wrath of our coach.

She began lecturing me about this and that and rules of here and there. "You better become obedient Ms. Sakura or else we will cancel this as your extracurricular activity." I slightly winced a bit when I heard the word 'cancel'. Yeah right, I needed that for my grades and for my rank. My parent would obviously crash when they heard me screwing things in school especially when they already know that I am capable of making myself successful than before.

This is the reason why I still have them. The only connection we both have to each other. Without this, I will be dumped in no time. So I have to bear with it and strive hard to do everything about it.

So much for calling them parents.

I nodded slowly while looking down. Shame struck me like lightning and I could feel the growing intensity of the deathly glare giving off from our coach.

"I would expect you to succumb at that Ms. Sakura." She looked at all of us before saying, "Go get ready for the contest, the bus will get us on five." And with that she finally left us.

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding since the beginning.

"That should teach you a lesson loser." I heard Diane muttered and made an irritating giggle before going into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and felt a sting coming from it. Why am I too affected to everything that they are saying? I inhaled deeply and exhaled it after several seconds, this procedure makes me calm somehow and it doesn't fail me until now. Doing the same thing over how many times, Mark decided to tell me something.

"I believe on your belief before." He stated. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me, what was he talking about?

"W-what?" I asked.

"I have the same tradition as yours before, going to church, worshipping what you worshipped then praying almost five times a day. I was a huge believer on what you believe but it all changed when my grandma died." This time he looked at me. I didn't know that he has this kind of thing over his nasty behavior. Him doing the same thing I am doing? Is he sick?

Feeling a little bit curious I tried my luck to ask what happened to his grandma, maybe it was the thing that caused him to stop believing until today. "What happened?"

"Someone just gave up on her and just let her die out of her own will." He stated bluntly throwing his nerdy glasses beside him. "I cherish my grandma so much. She introduced me to the tradition knowing that my own family are atheists; she was the reason why I kept on believing unto it. She was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was seven; I did my best and prayed hard for her survival. All those years of faithfully clinging and praying to that someone but that someone just let go of her." His eyes are filled with a mixture of anger, sadness and even disappointment.

"He isn't real. That's why I gave up." He took his glasses on again and looked at his reviewers. I didn't what made him spill those beans to me, is he giving me some kind of sympathy? Or is it to discourage me to my belief?

"Don't be full of yourself idiot, I was just giving you some hint. No miracle will happen to you. All those miracles that they've been telling us are just accidents, just mere coincidences." He stated bluntly. I was hurt, to everything that he said.

I looked down sadly; he really did love his grandma so much that it even caused him to change all of his views in life. Is that really how powerful love is? Changing people for the better or for worst in just a blink of an eye?

I bit my lower lip. I hate it when I doubt to all of my beliefs but somehow once again, I am already in that state. Noda sensei's words began ringing around my head after he was asked by one of the students if he believe in his own religion. His words made a scar on my head because he wittily said, _'If they said that there is air around you even if you couldn't see it would you believe them? If yes, then don't ask me why I believe in such belief.'_

He is such a smart teacher. Very clever indeed. His philosophies are very useful to me as a student judging at how I interact at people around me and also to how I managed to control my ownself during times that I nearly slammed my head on the wall.

His words taught me how to be strong. A history teacher? Are you kidding me? But I tell you that his words are one of the reasons why I could succumb to what my parents are asking me to do.

Sigh. He is terribly right. I even remembered our Chemistry teacher once told us that our faith can make us straighten our paths. It is a strong relationship which is strongly bonded by both love and trust… balancing each other hence if one is missing, you couldn't fulfill your mission whole heartedly therefore might end you up bitter to everything around you.

But faith won't fail you as they all say because it won't hurt if you tried giving it a shot.

I looked up at him once again. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe… he could return to his old self once again. Suddenly I snapped back to reality when Mark gave another shot.

"What are you looking at?!"

"N-nothing." I really spoke too soon. I whipped my gaze away from him and continued to let my mind wander into something not related to him.

After preparing for our next battle, we arrived at the Central Bank for… ummm… a little bit earlier than expected? I looked at my wristwatch. It is already past the contest proper! Where the hell are those other dudes that we are going to compete with?

I sighed and slumped back to my seat. Since the other contestants are not here yet, they decided to let us in and sit down until we are already complete. Yeah right, did they even get a VIP ticket on this contest that they won't even show up in the correct time?

People.

The room is quite spacious. Four tables occupied with three chairs are on the center and several chairs are found at the back; for the coaches as usual. There is a white cloth hanging infront telling us that they are probably going to project the questions. The tables contains a small lengthwise cardboard together with chalk and rags… just like back at our town, oh wait look, there are coupon bonds provided; scratch pads I suggest?

Pfft. Talk about improvements.

Shortly after I got myself into some inner thinking, the door of the room opened revealing students paired by threes together with their coaches. I carefully looked at the passing contestants.

They are from different parts of school who won on each region and from our place, there are four regions meaning there are four teams containing three members each. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, oh yeah, Tsubasa Andou was his name. He told me that he is a participant, I'm sure my teammates are going to ogle at me and him once again just like what happened back at our place when I accidentally met Ruka Nogi.

Most of the participants are now in and the others are still on the signing area to check their attendances but I still haven't seen even the tiniest shadow of Tsubasa. Hmmm… I don't even know why I am uneasy without his presence here, maybe because I trusted his words that he is a participant? Or maybe because I won't have an excuse to shove something to my teammate's faces? Or maybe this is the reason I am feeling this stupid feeling that makes me all antsy?

Whatever.

I whirled my head back to the front getting ready for the contest to officially begin. I am so getting nervous by the minute but somehow this feeling I currently feeling was changed by irritation since both my teammates are currently blabbering about this and that and would often suppress a giggle especially when they spot someone _HOT._ I don't even know what that word means when used to describe human being. Probably sick?

I started tapping the table with my pencil. We are in the front row considering that we are in the first region and heck yeah I'm nervous. Directly facing the announcer is kind of really spooky especially when the person itself isn't friendly as he looks like. He got black bags under his eyes and his lips are kind of colored black… I bet he smokes a lot and I really don't know what happens to him at night since his face is a mess. Ugh. He even has those wrinkles on each sides of his face. Signs of aging? But I bet he is still on the twenties.

"Hahaha, so the Gakuen Alice is here once again eh?" he asked us and we just merely smiled at him. My teammates even winced at the sudden sight of him infront of us. He gave us one final smile and a little 'good luck' before finally left.

"Man, he looks like a butcher." I heard Diane muttered. Hmmm… a butcher? Maybe something like an oversized lazy bum is a great definition for him. He really did look like a pregnant woman or someone who has a liver problem. Me having that kind of body makes me all freaky, seriously, I really don't know what to do if ever I have a body just like that. But thankfully I am not, and bragging aside, many students in our academy really did think that I have a nice body. Jealous now aren't you?

Nah. I'm just teasing. This contest takes forever anyways and I am so short in patience; these stupid contestants don't know how to value time and as much as we are all concerned, I think the appointed time was 3 in the afternoon. Makes me think why they came almost 4. Retards.

The facilitators finally began the contest and started to discuss about how they will change the pointing system of the quiz due to lack of time meaning more pressure to us contestants. Well, if it isn't because of these lazy butts here then maybe we are currently enjoying the thrill and at the same time having a taste of nervousness all molded into one. Thanks to them though because we will all share the same fate with each other. I just hope that the one above would give us the grace and let us win for sacrificing a lot of time waiting for these undeserving _dudes _here.

"Sure did they reflect their own places. Humph! What a pity." Mark said glaring at the team sitting across us. At least for now, we all share the same feeling to them, who would like to wait for a very long time when In fact there has been an allotted time for it? If others could wait for that long, I could not; and that's a fact no one could change.

So the contest went on with a blur, whether a thing or two has happened I really don't know because my own teammates won't let me help them because they said that I am a burden to them and I might do things from which our own group is in at risk. Yeah right. As if.

We are on the lead already and the others were not that far away from us. I don't know if others might find it very exciting but for me, this is such one boring episode of my life. Jin-jin's class is the most boring of them all.

And since my boredom is beginning to invade me, that's when I suddenly saw that the answer they were putting was, ummm, how will I put this… kind of… incorrect (familiar anyone?). Well it is wrong to put it simply and I know that shouting the right answer once again would make my reputation all rotten. So I'll just make it right this time.

"Ummm, I think your answer's wrong." It was a _kind_ suggestion I think but they didn't budge from my call. Let's try it again, _louder _this time but not loud like last time. "I think your answer is wrong."

No reaction.

"Look, Zimmerman and Sinclair aren't the ones who have the label 'Founder of Statistics'." I whispered wittily. Actually what would you take for someone who read the same reviewer all weekends? Or simply put, what do you take _me _for anyways?

I read that freaking reviewer for several days straight so there is only 90% possibility that I am wrong. They better believe me or we'll share the same fate equally with the others.

Mark turned his head to me and glared, "Piss off Sakura."

Whoa. What a nice way to thank me.

"You can just sit there and relax Sakura; everything will go on with our plan if you do not interfere so zip your lips!" Diane whispered harshly to me. Once again, I am kind of grateful to be on the other side because if I'm beside that LV then maybe my virginity might be taken away too. Kidding.

These guys sure do a lot of mysteries in their lives. "I won't say any other thing again but I just insist that your answer is definitely wrong." This time, they turned both of their heads towards me and gave me a deathly glare.

Okay fine! That's what you wanted then so be it! I slumped back to my seat and let myself drown into my boredom. Geez, they should've seen their faces when they found out that I was correct. Pfft, such arrogant guys. What teammates I have.

The ranking changed and we're off to second place. That's what I've been talking about. Everything about them is so very superior, what hard-headed guys. I was holding back my laughter because they both are blaming each other when at last they turned to me once again. Oh no. I smell something no good.

"Why the hell did you not force us to do it?!" Mark screeched at me. Whoa!

"Wait, wait. Hold it right there." I said sitting upright once again while shaking my hands infront of them. "I insisted if I remember." There is no way I should be blamed in this again. No way I tell you.

"You just insisted dimwit, you did not _force_ us." Diane shot back. Great, why am I taking the blame?

"Hey, listen guys. I tried to do what you are telling me now but you said 'Piss off Sakura'. What do you want me to do then? Make a scene? Shout to everybody that Karl Pearson is the answer? Geez, would you take the blame from once in your life?" they really pissed me off so they better hear some thoughts of mine.

"You are still taking the blame Sakura, if we lose this, then be prepared." Mark warned.

"Two is greater than one Sakura. Who do you think will they believe?" Diane mocked.

Damn.

I think that it isn't necessary to argue with them any longer since I know already how stubborn they could get. I just hope our teachers aren't that too shallow about these matters… or maybe I _pray._

The result of the quiz is so terrible. That I even shuddered in fear. There is no way something like this is happening… but sadly for a certain girl named Mikan Sakura… something like _this _is happening _right here right now._

Why am I feeling like I am inside a game in which my fate is so cruelly controlled by someone?

I took a glance to my teammates which I only found glaring at me. Very, very flawless Mikan. It isn't just only Natsume Hyuuga who could do such deathly glares to me.

Sigh.

"You're going to get what you deserve." Mark threatened me.

We stood up and went back to our coaches. I could hear the cries of joy from the other team who just won… Saint Louis University. I think that Tsubasa Andou's prediction is quite right.

"Wondering?" I looked at the person who asked me. There _he _is.

"Geez, you really like popping out of nowhere." I said playfully hitting his shoulder as a greeting. I don't really know where the heck did I got that stuff but I think it's from Koko; he did that once to one of his long time friend when they saw each other at the mall. What a copycat am I?

"Seems like we got the chance to get the crown eh? But still it is a close fight though. Only one point difference… such luck." Tsubasa said smiling at me.

"Yeah and this will going to give me problems, literally." I replied.

"I think congratulation is the best word to say to me right now." he said cheekily. Yeah right, stupid idiot. Why wouldn't I give him the rights to be congratulated?

"Erm, sorry. Congratulations though. I guess I'm just kind a bit shocked because we lost it." I said. Honestly, I am not that sad because of it but I am too terrified on what will happen next to me.

"Don't worry 'bout that Mikan, everybody has their ups and downs." He said patting my back.

"But there are people like me who only has downs." I said smiling. I'd rather put a mask than to show my feelings, that would be too troublesome especially to him since I already know that he has something far much harder than my recent problem.

"Oh come on, don't be too pessimistic about life Mikan. Who knows, fate will pay you back big time." He gave me a grin. "Well, I'll get going now since we still have to celebrate."

But before he could leave me I asked, "Where did you go? It seemed like I didn't see you during the contest."

"Ah, that. I was kind of late so they replaced me with a junior. I encountered something about the business so I'm kind of late." He replied casually.

"Oh… was that the Mrs. Izumi thing?" I asked curiously.

"You got it." he answered smiling. "So, I guess I'll have to go now. Bye Mikan, see ya soon!"

He gave out a wave which I did also. When he was out of my sight already, that's when my mind started to whirl; what does he mean by 'see ya soon'? I let my mind wander and approached my _team_. Still lost in my thoughts I didn't actually get what Mrs. Mandac told me but it was something like 'not included' and 'my extracurricular' so I just assumed that this contest to me is nothing. A waste of my time since they already let her not include it in my extracurricular collections.

Control freaks.

I was about to go away from them when a question from Diane intrigued me.

"Why do good looking guys come after you?"

Come after me?

Well…

I think this is what Tusbasa's been telling me about then. If this isn't a trick from fate then most likely, this is _fate's payback._

I just hope nothing serious will fate take away from me in return. Because I'm sure I'll be good as dead if something more horrible happens.

But first things first.

Tomorrow will be the day I will become a tourist of hell.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: *dodges rotten tomatoes* I know okay! I know! It's been a while since I last updated but I think I'm going to blame it to my schoolworks especially that thesis thing. I just hope that it will turn out to be okay since we couldn't graduate when our thesis is not passed. Sigh. So enough of my whining, how about that? Is it a _good payback _to all those skips that I missed? No? Well, I'll do it better next time. Next chapter will be about Mikan's tour in hell so please wait for it! =)

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Playing With Fire**

Today is Monday.

The 'buena mano' of every week… or at least it is called as one.

After we lost the crown yesterday because of 'supposedly' my fault, my teammates kept on throwing the blame on me and kept on telling me that I am such a loser and such. Yeah right, as if they did something beneficial about that matter too.

I know that it is the start of the week but all hell break lose since I am currently feeling pissed because of _certain _matters. Sigh, even Hotaru even did something just to make me feel up once again but that Hyuuga brat kept on pestering me about my VIP pass in hell. Yeah, I clearly forgot about that '_good luck' _message he sent me that fateful Friday. Ugh! Why am I so unfortunate about everything?

"If you continue sulking in your seat dummy, I will not hold back in shooting you right in your head." I heard Hotaru said without even looking at me but I know that it is intended for me and only for me. Special treatment eh? As if stating the obvious, I am truly sulking on my seat with both my pencil and paper on hand. Living is tough especially when around you are so _supernatural. _Supernatural insulting words, supernatural blabber mouths, supernatural minds, supernatural people who are doing them, name it; I bet we'll be able to offer it. And now, here is an example of a supernatural human being who is also known as the devil's apprentice.

"Hey polka." He greeted.

Great. What a name to greet me. Does he even know my _true _name or he is just playing coy to get my attention?

"It's Mikan, pervert."

"Oh." He said thoughtfully. He leaned on his seat and looked at me. "I thought I saw polka dots on your undies and not tangerines." He smirked at me.

I am so pissed right now and there is nothing I would like to do for the mean time but to rub that smirk off of his face. I started breathing exercises once again so that I could present myself as a person who is unaffected by his incoherent words who doesn't even make sense at all. Maybe in this way, then he would get tired of me and leave me be for forever.

"Or maybe they are just red colored tangerines without a leaf and a branch, hmmm… I'm not that really sure anymore… can I peek at it again?" he asked grinning widely as he could.

Sucks to be you and your whole damned life Hyuuga.

I stood up from my seat and rolled my notebook once again into a scroll (familiar anyone?) but before I could finish rolling it, Hyuuga stood up on his feet and crossed his arms on his head for protection.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried still on that position.

Well basically, I really do plan on hitting him but it looked like he saw right through me. Psssh. Bad luck.

I sighed. "Just stop pissing me off Hyuuga. Just… go away." I sat on my seat once again and unrolled my paper. Just by sitting beside a devil's apprentice lets you taste a piece of hell. What a prick.

"Hmm… no can do Polka." He sat down on his seat once again and started telling me about how people around the academy can look at me after I caused the lost of the crown or our oh-so beloved school. He didn't seem to slap it on my face though; more of like telling me things like how I must not take second glances to all those crap they are all saying and other consoling things which is kind of hard to really believe if the person who is telling you these stuffs is the true Hyuuga bastard or what.

Soon then I managed to grasp a certain idea freely flowing on my mind. My eyes widened a bit and slowly looked at him. Heck. He seemed to notice my gaze at him that he also looked at me. I pointed my pencil my pencil at him and asked, "Are you giving me a hint that I am going to be kicked out of the academy just because I was blamed to cause the lost?"

Oh heck no! I was making a fool out of myself just to strive for a higher grade at school and I even _forced _myself joining that stupid contest to gain some extracurricular points as well as building up my reputation! This is so ridiculous!

"Look, I was forced to join the said competition so don't blame in the first place. I'll sue the academy I they tried to expel me out. There is no strong reason about my expelsion in this academy! I. Won't. Let. Them. Expel. Me!" I shouted at his face. Good thing his fan girls and my other classmates are busy making their homework and they didn't seem to notice what I did. Good grief.

But dang! My mom will explode if she would learn that I was expelled! And that might be a reason why they will hate me even more!

Oh gosh, please no, please don't make that happen. I already loathe myself about me being a wallflower in the family and this might wreck my remaining pride from myself. I can't stand myself being considered as a 'problem' in the family. I really can't. Why am I so unfortunate about everything?

As I continued thinking and thinking about how my family would react at what will happen next, Hyuuga decided to speak.

"Er… I think you're thinking too much. I never said that you are going to be expelled." I just looked at him dumbstruck. Somehow, this is the first time that I felt so much relief in my life; it is kinda like knowing that I passed the board exam as the top notcher or something like hugging Hotaru for one hour, longest time ever. Sigh. That would be really lovely. If he is Hotaru, then maybe I will be hugging her by now but only if she would allow me; thank God he isn't because there is no way in hell I will hug him for any reason. So instead of hugging him, I punched his shoulder as an alternative which he just let me be. He raised his brow at me like nothing happened. Geez, was my punch really that weak?

"What was that for?" he asked me while rubbing his 'lightly' punched shoulder.

"For scaring me, pervert." Somehow, calling him a pervert in exchange of him calling me Polka was kind of like quits. An arrogant, ignorant, conceited, bad mouthed, annoying, barbaric, ridiculous and the list goes on Hyuuga pervert.

Having a debate or having any other word exchanging activity with him makes my dictionary filled with newly found words which is most likely perverted. Not that I use them to my daily conversations.

I am not playing coy if it is about anything related to sex but seriously, I only knew little information about it which is mostly I learned from our class in sex education and it makes me feel left out especially when my other classmates (including the rest of Gangsters) and our teacher would start a green discussion. Well, not that I care.

Whether you believe it or not, I only knew the meaning of the word 'green minded' when we are already halfway past second year high school. Is it abnormal? But for me, I was kind of proud because that just proves that I have one innocent mind that just slows down very slowly when the topics are getting on those matters. Aren't you now jealous?

Now anyways, he didn't just scare me; he freaked the hell out of me and I tell you now that I am unsatisfied with the light punch I gave him a while ago. Curse you for being strong and bless me for being weak.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it. I already planned all the tours I am going to give you in hell." Oh dear, here we go again. "And for your first stop Ms. Mikan Sakura, I am going to introduce you to the world of cheating."

Oh he did not just said that.

That is so absurd!

"Are you nuts? Are you trying to ruin my already messed up image in this academy? I do not cheat Hyuuga and there is no way I will succumb to your ridiculous orders!" I screeched.

"I am the tourist guide here Polka so you better have a grip on yourself." He smirked at me and made himself comfortable on his seat. This is absolutely stupid! I won't let him do anything that would lead me to my domination at The Screams earning scary detention slips and one hour being lectured by our guidance councilor every after class. No way! No, no way!

But seconds after he told me things about our ridiculous first stop, Jin jin came inside the room with _long _papers in hand; and I swear that I just did saw something like 'angular radicals' and sentences ending with question mark. _No choices. _This only mean one _cruel _thing.

_An examination._

Dang! Sitting beside him is already hell but sitting beside him while taking Jin-jin's test is double hell! Why am I so having a full stock of misfortunes?

"Perfect." I heard Hyuuga muttered and I swear that that remark of his is accompanied by his ever famous smirk. He looked at me with an evil glint flashing on his eyes. Very fashionably great! I pinched the bridge of my nose just to cease this heavy feeling I am currently feeling. What a great seatmate. Please notice my sarcasm people.

"Clear your tables." I heard Jin-jin command us, which we nervously obliged, then he began passing our doom.

Oh crapping crap! My eyes widened at the questions… I thought he is teaching Algebra and not Calculus! Everybody seemed to be shocked about the test filled with Calculus, that a grief though but it still didn't lessen my never ending stress and nervousness about the matter.

"Watch me." I heard him say taking out his Calculus notebook and successfully hid it behind his test paper. Oh no, this thing might really seriously award me another detention slip once again.

"Hey geez, stop it Hyuuga." I warned him but it seemed like he intended not to hear me. This jerk!

"Just relax Polka, everything will go on with my plan smoothly." Oh what a hard-headed guy. Seriously, not because he hasn't been experienced anything about detentions and punishments at all does mean that I can do that for him all the time. What is he a god? Well excuse him because I'm not one of his loyal servants who would kiss his feet in exchange for some filthy words.

Geez, I can't even believe that I, a model student wannabe, beat a guy like him in experiencing detentions first.

"Look here dummy" I started but he cut me off with a simple, "Look who's talking." I rolled my eyes and continued my sentence, "You do this and keep me out, then we're cool okay?"

He looked at me and said, "No can do Polka. What do you think is this for? I am the tourist guide here I say once again so you just shut up and I'll try to do my best to feed you with cheating infos." He flipped a page and started to read it shifting his bag between us so widely open.

"That's it Hyuuga. You are only the tourist guide and I am the tourist which only means that I am a customer, get it? Customers are always _right _so if I say I don't like this you obey." I whispered harshly trying my best not to look at him as well as listening to his lecture about cheating.

"You are a beginner in this field Polka. A _mere little child_. I don't expect much to you about these stuffs but who cares? This is, after all, my class in hell so you better deal with it or I'll do punishments."

Yeah right, teacher you say? Well, what kind of teacher will risk the life of his/her student?

I scoffed while he sighed loudly, "Look airhead, just stay calm and act normal. This field is a fun one."

"Riiiight… do everything you want and let's just hope that Jin-jin won't get you." I rolled my eyes and proceeded for the questions that are quite familiar to me. I trust that my mind could still remember these stuffs somehow… even a bit maybe?

Crud. These angles makes my head spin in no time. Why are we taking Calculus instead of Algebra anyway? And I even studied about ranges last night. Hmmph! What a waste!

"Ummm… sir, why are we taking Calculus in your subject?" I heard someone asked. Good thing I am not the only one here, I was after all am planning to ask that one but he beat me to it.

And to our hair on our backs' surprise… he _grinned. _Can you believe it?! He grinned 'evilly'! So that just means that he is up to something! He fixed his glasses up and everybody tensed. What deadly simple gestures.

"This… is because your teacher in Calculus begged to me to let this period of mine as your surprise quiz which, in my opinion, worked dramatically. You must experience this for some time children… it is rather _ecstatic_."

Oh… what a sadist.

"So this is the result of all your grades in this grading. Third grading to be exact. I highly agree that most of those failing grades are owned by those who are also failing in my subject. Isn't it tough?" he smirked evilly at us.

Bleh.

"So… thanks to your Calculus teacher we will meet once again tomorrow for two whole periods. And I'm not that quite sure if I saw something encrypted like 'quiz' in my planner. Hmmm… I think no."

He took out his pen and sat on the front table carefully examining us. "Oh one more thing, I trust that no one is absent today or rather ditched my class because I clearly remember that _some _students did do that last week. Am I right Miss Sakura?"

I gulped.

Gosh that is definitely humiliating! Never did I even imagine that I would be in such a position like this. Damn Hotaru. She wasn't called yet she was the one who insisted to ditch Jin-jin's class. Hmmp!

I bowed my head in shame. Argh! These stupid misfortunes of my life! They go worse by every second!

"Here I thought you were as innocent as a child. Can't blame you if you got tired of being such a virgin though." He chuckled. What a stupid companion; why do people judge people by basing it from their looks and actions? Oh right, because our insides reflect what are on our outsides as what Hotaru says. But it isn't accurate at all. Sigh.

It has been several minutes later that I only managed to answer thirty items over the fifty-item quiz. Jumping cows, I really have no idea to the rest… but I won't stop trying hard though. I scanned the room to look at those people who finished the quiz already.

Geez. Mark did it again. What a smart whore. No wonder he is our freaking valedictorian for the past years. Heck he even can manage to have exams to all of our subjects without reviewing and the most surprising is he would always get the top score! I really wonder how he could do it.

I'm envious of him for that 'talent' of his.

But nevertheless I am also thankful that I am not a person like him. Sure that trait of his is truly worth praising at but what's the use of that when you already lost your manners? I really didn't expect that he changed because of his grandma's death. It sure must've been tough. At least he still managed to lift his head up all over us. What confidence.

I smiled at the thought on how he continued to stand up on his place. Just by thinking of it makes me want to imitate him on how strong he is. I wonder what I would feel if I could be able to stand just like him.

"Earth to Mikan." Someone muttered beside me. I snapped my head on my left to see him smirking towards me, "Now I thought you already departed to your afterlife… smiling. Weird."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at my test question since I already know that my head already reached my capacity. Not bad though. I still have to gamble for my score over those forty answers that I have. At least I only left ten of those questions unanswered. Still not very bad for a person like me who isn't ready for a quiz like this.

I just hope I could get as much as I expected though.

"If you don't have anything on mind anymore, all you have to do is to crane your neck and rotate it at 360 degrees. Surely, there would be someone out there whom you could get some parasiting on." Hyuuga lectured me. Damn him.

"Yeah dammit and Jin-jin will be so much happy for catching you, right?" I said with mockery on my tone.

"Oh come on, don't act all innocent now Sakura especially when you already disgraced a teacher back then?" he stated.

My aura grew dark and I replied. "I did not."

"Oh, so how could you explain your letter then?" he asked challenging me.

"That was your prank to me you idiots, you don't know how to listen to our teachers during discussions and all you do is to freaking copy answers from somebody!" I screamed that even the whole population inside the room whipped their heads on me.

Crap all crapped.

"So, if you wanted to make an announcement Ms. Sakura, I suggest you to start talking now about what happened." Jin-jin said. Oh gosh. I am so dead.

I stayed silent hoping that he would let this pass. Actually, I am kind of thankful already since he didn't moved an inch towards me or else I might feel the wrath of pen from which he uses to mark something. I just hope he really would not come near and mark my test question as null.

"So cat got your tongue eh Ms. Sakura, well then, Mr. Hyuuga, mind telling the whole class what happened?" Jin-jin diverted his target to him. Oh great, I can't even trust that damned bastard in times like this! This is just so stupid! Why the hell did I screamed anyways?!

"Well you see sir, we are both busy answering the exam when someone from the back," he pointed at a random student which in return gasped at him. "Said something like she disgraced one of our teachers, Noda sensei in exact."

Wait. What?

I turned to look at him and he just smiled widely at me. Stupid person blaming someone for his own fault! But in the contrary of it… why is he lying over it? Is he helping me? No. Can't be. He must've saving himself because he knows that I will point him as the main reason. Yeah, that's it.

"Oh, could that person stand up." Jin-jin said strictly. Standing upright in the process. Oh hell, he will sure going to beat up the poor guy this bastard Hyuuga just blamed.

"Stand up I said." He said once again.

The said boy stood up and trembled in fear. He looked at us and said, "I-it is not my fault sir. H-he really d-did it!" he said pointing at Hyuuga. Whoa! He has some guts to do that. Hyuuga then glared at him.

"Don't go throwing the blame at me freak." Hyuuga retorted when another boy stood up and this time it is just from behind us. I mean really.

"No sir, he is telling the truth. How could he be able to tell those things to her when he was a few meters away from her?"

That made sense. Oh boy, this sure will lead us into a deep trouble.

"Natsume Hyuuga… stand up." Jin-jin ordered. Oh please not me too. "You too Ms. Sakura."

We both stood up and faced Jin-jin. "Is there something you still would like to add?" he asked the person from behind us. I'm sure that if he blabbered anything about the cheating thing then all hell breaks loose.

"They both are cheating. I saw Natsume's notebook under his test question." He informed.

Oh hell.

Jin-jin quickly lifted Hyuuga's test question then groaned. I winced a bit when he slammed the paper back to its place.

"You will both see me after class." He glared at us and made his way to the front. He mentioned us to sit down and resume our work when he decided to tell us something wicked. So wicked that it immediately killed my heart. This news will surely make my parents explode in anger.

"Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga, please inform your parents that I would like to talk to them tomorrow."

Someone please kill me now.

"And one more thing, don't continue your test anymore. You already got zero from this quiz which I unfortunately made as 15% of your grade."

I closed my eyes and hoped that this not happening. This is too cruel for me.

"And another one also, I will hold you both for detention after our talk later."

I groaned even more. Jeez, how can my life be so cruel at me? All I receive is a bunch of whole new misfortunes every time and every minute of my life. This suck!

I bowed my head on the table as a tear fell down on one of my eyes. Stupid me. I placed my pen on the table and continued my sulking after that. I pushed my test question away and tried my best to think of positive things that happened in my life. Sadly to say, I didn't have any.

I sighed.

Bastard Hyuuga always making my messed up life messier.

Why did he save me anyways?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: I really want to end this story up but school life is just too stressing. You see, I even notice myself unable to focus in the subject I am most good at. Sigh. I am still going to end this no matter what happens. Even if there are neither readers nor reviews, I just wanted to complete this one. For the sake of my friends, my _GANGSTERS._

I know that I said a while back that I don't care if I received any reviews anymore but as usual I have to do this one:

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Oh Well, Oh Well**

"You know what, don't act like what happened is a very too unpleasant one Sakura." I heard Hyuuga muttered. Well, as you can all say, we have finally finished our punishments and are currently heading our way out of this damned school.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you ever." I replied.

My mom came but dad did not. Hyuuga immediately escaped the wrath of Jin-jin when his parents came and talked the matter over the principal who was hypnotized because of the smooth talk he made with them thus leaving me alone together with Jin-jin at his office.

She never talked and just signed papers that are labeled as 'detention slip'. I know damned well that she is not happy with it. I may not see it but I could sense it. I'm pretty sure she will give me tons of lectures once I stepped my foot at the gate.

"I thought we're going to be cool after I saved you from taking all the blame to yourself?" he asked.

"Well thanks to your _hero _acts I got into this mess! You really saved my life big time!" I replied mockingly. Saving my butt. He just added another big mucus on my nose. Suffocating.

"Why are you the one mad when I was supposed to be the one? This is your punishment remember? And as far as I remember, your punishment isn't even starting." He replied.

"Just shut up will you? Save those other punishments and ruin your own life! Don't ruin mine because you have no idea how crapped my life is!" I shouted at him stopping my walk for a process.

He's infront of me and he also did stopped walking. I bowed my head because I could feel my eyes sting at the moment. Oh please don't come out. Not now. not infront of him. He doesn't deserve to see me like this.

"Hey… are you crying?" he asked slowly approaching me.

"Just shut up okay! Now you saw me crying, isn't it still enough for you? What is it that you really want, huh? You wanted to see me hurt? Well, you sure are lucky because right now infront of you is the famous weirdo, Mikan Sakura crying. Is it unbelievable that the goofy faced girl is now shedding tears because of a lame punishment? Well news flash Hyuuga, I am not a goofy person, I never did became one and I don't ever think that I will ever be going to be one!" I wiped my tears harshly and slammed my book on his chest then ran away leaving him and my book still dumbfounded.

Sucks to be Hyuuga. Sucks to be you and your whole crapped life. I hate you and your freaking guts. I really wish I never really asked help from you on that day then maybe today, I won't be having so many problems in mind. So much for being a person.

When I got home, I immediately ran to my room ignoring everything around me. I locked my room and crashed on my bed then I continued shedding my tears away. Ugh! I hate drama. Ever. I didn't even bother going downstairs and eat supper and I'm kinda bit disappointed that none of my family bothered to bring me food, well why do I expect something anyway?

I turned off my lampshade and curled up on my blanket. I wish that everything will turn out to be just fine. I think I'll just hold on unto the saying that one of the TV commercials was telling, '_Tomorrow is another day.'_ And I just really hope that that tomorrow will not be a hell of a day.

"You did not buy me a watermelon." I heard a tap infront of me.

Well, basically, this is not the greatest thing I would like to hear on our break this morning but as much as I would like to just turn around and walk away, I certainly don't want to get hit by a mighty cannon.

"I did try but they said that we must return home immediately."

Sigh. I did try to tell my coach and the others to stop by the nearby market but they just brushed me off and told me that this is just my punishment for being too _selfish_. Yeah? Talk about them.

"You still didn't buy me a watermelon." Hotaru still answered back.

"Fine. I'll buy you a watermelon flavored Mogu-Mogu later, okay?" I rolled my eyes and continued to finish off my milkshake.

In case you are wondering what that Mogu-Mogu drink is, it is just a simple drink that has nata de coco in it soaked in its designated flavor and mind you people, it is one of the most expensive drinks in this academy so I kind of like don't like to buy it. And if you are also wondering on what the hell a nata de coco is just please search it on your net for images. It is a cube-like gelatin that is hard to chew and it just can't tear off into pieces, it is often used as a main ingredient in fruit salads, the white one.

Anyways let's continue.

"I changed my mind. Buy me two. And I want the crab flavor." She told me. I just nodded my head in defeat. Why are there a crab flavored Mogu-Mogu anyways? I mean it is just… eeewww.

"Why does a watermelon called watermelon?" Koko started shaking his slurpy slowly.

"Maybe they are thinking illogical once again." Kits piped in.

"I think they don't have any name left for this plant so they just made up a stupid one." Koko said back.

"That's lame." Kits remarked.

"I know… but why does a melon called a melon and not a watermelon even if there is also water inside it?" Koko leaned back on his chair while balancing it with his foot.

"Maybe a melon is a baby watermelon." Kits guessed. I smell something... stupid.

"The heck! Then why does a melon has an orange covering and flesh and not a pink one?" Koko shot back slamming his slurpy on the table while eyeing Kits.

"Because they're babies." Kits replied bluntly.

"No way! Babies' skin is pink! Have you ever saw Abscissa before when Mrs. Malaqi brought her to the school after giving birth? I tell you, her skin is pink!" Koko stood up from his seat and flailed his hands in the air gesturing something which I don't get.

"That's a human dumbbell and not a freaking fruit." Hotaru inserted glaring at both of the two.

"Oh dear…. They're at it again." I sighed. Why make things complicated when you could really just stack it on one side?

"Oh yeah?" Koko asked mockingly at Kits while he also replied with a blunt "Oh yeah." while standing up.

I don't know if I am again at fault at this one but seriously, do they really need to fight over why a thing like this is named like that? Geez, first the sunflower and now the freaking watermelon? What the glub? Are they both insane or something?

"Uhhhh…. Guys, I think you should calm down for a bit." I head Yuu mutter while holding his hands in a calm down manner but did those two listened to him? Of course! Not.

"Let's settle this outside right now Kits! I won't give you any mercy!" Koko shouted while pointing his index finger at Kist which he only replied with challenging eyes. Dumb heads.

I sighed and bowed my head on the table. "You guys are so frustrating." I heard several muffling of seats and shouts like 'I will win this' and stuffs like that. Oww… my head hurts like this and like that and my brain is currently doing somersaults in the air. I wanted to puke.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone asked me and I forced my head to look up to see who's voice is it.

"Uhhh… fine I guess." I answered back. I don't know if am going to feel happy or not for seeing her face after such a _long _time. It's good to know that she has still some _guts _left for approaching me… I mean us.

"I just want to congratulate you for the achievement." Sumire said and I just can't help but to feel… was that irritation?

Seriously? Is she happy because I was being scolded for how many freaking hours by our coach with so annoying giggles on my background? Is she happy that I was being pushed down the hallway while I was running for my first class? Yes, I was just pushed this morning by some guy who had no manners at all. Or is she happy because everybody can see me falling so helplessly down? I don't know. Maybe all of the above.

I smiled at her and tried to calm myself down before I say things out of my control.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what is happening with them? Why are they outside? Is there a celebration?" she asked.

"Why not go and ask them?" Oh yeah, I forgot Hotaru was still on my side as well as Nonoko. Hotaru avoided having eye contact with Sumire and I am so freaking out because any minute now, Sumire would finally get the situation we are all in. I don't want her to know that we know something she knows that is also something she doesn't want us to know.

Get? Cool.

"Hotaru's just bluffing, Sumire." I reasoned out. "They're just having the hand game."

"Oh." She muttered. "What's the hand game?" she asked.

As much as I wanted to lecture her for missing an important 'detail' of our group, I just decided to leave the matter for the time being and act like the _nice _guy.

"Nothing special." I answered. She sat down on one vacant seat on our table and brought down her black pearl tea. That drink is found at one of the _beware _spots on our list; that is the hanging spot of all animals I mean all of the motherfathers in our school.

And I am so mad at her for bringing such drink infront of us.

"Nice drink." I heard Hotaru mutter again. Oh dear, this Hotaru is putting us on trouble! Will you just stop talking for a minute?!

I looked at Sumire who had put a very nervous face on and I could practically see the shifting of her eyes from right to left and vice versa. And I know that Hotaru and Nonoko can see it too.

"She doesn't mean that." I laughed weakly which faded when the scene got _real serious _and by serious I mean very.

It was so silent.

And I am definitely having goose bumps right at this very moment. I smell war and oil and powder and would later on hear and see the splashing of the drinks on our tables all sprayed on the ground.

I hope that will not happen.

"Err... I need to go to the comfort room. I am so going to burst out any second." Nonoko said and stood up running to where the other members are... and stayed there.

What an... excuse.

I think if she decided to get out from this one I suggest that she would make a better excuse than the one she made and she should also make sure that it is _so _obvious.

I looked up at Hotaru who is looking at how the ice slowly melts on the table. I don't think that that one is a very entertaining one to look at. Then I looked at Sumire who is also currently holding her black pearl tea. I hope she don't have a plan to throw its contents at us for bursting her bubble.

"Look, if you have something to say to me just say it, will you?" Sumire snapped at us.

This is officially not good.

"Sumire, will you just keep calm down?" I asked her rising both of my brows while looking at her.

"How am I supposed to keep calm? You are all doubting about me!" she said while scrunching her face up to indicate that she is totally mad.

"We aren't. You just assumed we are." Hotaru said blankly dipping her straw at the already melted ice.

"What is wrong with you Hotaru?" she asked.

"Wrong question." Hotaru looked at Sumire and said, "The correct one is, what is wrong with you?"

"Don't mock me." Sumrie warned her keeping her eyes intently at Hotaru.

"Or what? I'm going to get it? That's it? You are threatening me? Are you kidding me?" Hotaru mocked while raising her voice.

"Hotaru, keep your voice down. Another hour at the principal's office or any other teacher's room in this academy will be the last thing I would like to have right at this very moment." I told her.

"I don't understand you at all!" Sumire shouted.

"You don't need to understand us at all Sumire because at the very beginning you never did understood us and we don't need your understanding for your information." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"That is so childish of you! What made you think that I never understood you? We are all on the same boat, remember?" Sumire flailed her hands dramatically infront of us.

"We are on the same boat? Are you listening to what are you saying?" Hotaru said sarcastically at her.

"What are you trying to say?" Sumire remarked.

"I am trying to say nothing." Hotaru shot back.

Somehow, this is so very awkward and all I could do is to tell both of them to calm down and watch them bicker about stuffs. I could clearly see the exchange of words they are throwing off and... was that a bad word flying towards Sumire?

"How dare you tell me that I am one of those bistches in this school?!" Sumire stood up from her seat and slammed both of her hands on the table.

"I only called you a bistch. I didn't tell you that you are one of them." Hotaru said coolly. Actually, it seemed like Hotaru doesn't care at all if ever Sumire walks out from our group but sadly for her... I do care. A lot. And there is no way I'm going to give up on this.

"Oh for Pete's sake, even if you don't tell it directly to me it is clearly written on your face that you are telling me that I am one." Sumire stuck out her index finger and pointed it at Hotaru.

"Get your dirty little fingers off my face, stupid." Hotaru warned.

"Hey, hey stop it!" I tried my luck in keeping both of those two out of hand's reach before the scene gets too damned hot and when I mean hot it doesn't mean sexy but a very _hot _war.

But of course, who would listen to me?

"Oh? You want war? You want me to give you a little war? Fine! I'll give you war!" Sumire shouted and that's it. I snapped my only pretty little branch out of my trunk and stood up slamming my fists on the table and I guess I pushed my chair a little bit too hard since I could hear its clanking on the floor. "Shut up Sumire!"

That silenced her and I don't have a clue if she took that as a positive or a negative comment. Good thing most of the students present in the cafeteria are freshmen students and most of them scampered out of the room in fear of involving themselves in the upcoming war.

She fixed herself and put her attention to me. She put her hands on her waist and said, "Do you too doubt about me?"

Yikes. Wrong move Mikan, you just made the freaking situation worse.

"I didn't mean it like that." I tried to explain to her even though in my mind I wanted to shout at her things like _'Yeah I am, do you freaking like it? Well I have another bunch of lectures on my sleeves; care to entertain them for a bit?' _and other mean stuffs.

I am not mean but when nature calls, I guess I'll just have to try to be one because when I always act the nice guy during fights, I know that heroines can't win especially chickens like me.

"Then what am I supposed to think? That you are both yelling at me without any particular reason, is that it?" she shot back to me.

"Why do you always assume things?" I replied. Seriously, this whole assuming thingy is really nerve wracking. Maybe she's guilty so much that's why she couldn't stand it when we are ganging up on her.

"I do not! I just really know what you are trying to imply!" she yelled back.

"Look, if you wanted to show some public display of affection with _us _then maybe you wouldn't mind if we all go and buy some black pearl tea, right?" I told her with sarcasm totally oozing out from my words.

It was just seconds ago when we are all inside the cafeteria but now, we are already hanging out on the reading center near Mr. Misaki's garden. This is our lovely place and our so called haven inside the academy.

"My hands are getting numb." Koko muttered as he tried to escape from the rope that ties him on the chair. You see, due to their rejection to our offer to come with us and have a small conversation about the matter, Hotaru couldn't take it any longer and just decided to get them forcefully and then tied them on the chairs later on so that they won't escape.

They really don't want to get involved in this.

"Shut up Koko or I'll stuff your mouth with your socks." Hotaru warned. Well, as dirty as you could imagine it, that shut Koko up for the time being.

"Now, where were we again?" she looked at Sumire who is currently sitting parallel to us. Somehow, I felt like I don't want to do this anymore.

"So what is this all about now, Hotaru? Why bring us to a place like this with me as a prosecuted person?" Sumire started.

"Okay, first of all, do you have something you wanted us to know?" I asked her. I kind of like having second thoughts of making Hotaru handle this thing because I could clearly see her rage against her and if that is always on her mind, I'm afraid that the only thing that she would do is to kick her out of the group. And when that happens, no one could ever go against her. Or else you'll get it.

"What do you want to know? How I got the drink? I just tried my luck if I could buy the drink despite of the warning sign you gave me and luckily I did, was it that so bad?" she shot back.

"Fraud." Hotaru muttered.

"Will you stop making it worse Hotaru? I am trying to have a decent conversation here." I told her. She rolled her eyes away from me and just placed her attention with her cannon. Wait... why is that thing here again?

"You are making such a big fuss out of a simple thing and of all things, a drink." Sumire said annoyed.

"It's not just the drink; can you tell us other things except for the drink?" I asked her. I want her to know that we know what she hides. I just want her to be honest from all of us. So that we know that we could trust her... or so what I've thought.

"I have nothing to explain to all of you." She said sternly.

"Umm... guys it's already time for our next class. I think you should loosen up the ropes already and let us be free." I heard Mochu said as he put on a very nervous face. I think it must've cost him his whole life for telling that... especially when Hotaru is right near them with her cannon on her hands.

"Shut up." Hotaru answered back while raising her cannon towards them. They all stiffened at their place (as if they could run away) and nodded simultaneously at her. Death sure is scaaarryy.

"You are all wasting my time." Sumire blurted out once again.

I looked at her and so were the others then surprisingly Yuu started to say something.

"I didn't mean to imply something about last Monday but... why are you with Luna and Wakako?"

Ooopsie.

That sure is a tough question.

Going back to Sumire. Whoa! Look at the scene! Her eyes went as wide as it could and her mouth opened slightly. Talk about obvious.

"Th-they were ummm... they were b-bullying me, right, they are bullying me." She answered nervously. I shook my head slightly; I bet the secret will be out in no time.

"Oh... so what kind of bullying is it when even the bullied person is also laughing while having high fives with the bullies?" Yuu shot back.

"What?" I heard Koko asked. Damn right, why would a bullied person share laughs with the bullies? Or should I ask, why is a bully wanted to be bullied by her bullymates?

Tongue out.

"Uuh... they saw me slip and they started laughing at me so... ummm, I just joined their ride and see if they would stop because they are annoyed by a weirdo laughing with them." Sumire defended.

"And the high fives?" Koko asked back.

"They... ummm... they just tried it on me." She said back then looked down.

What a shame. You double faced liar.

"Tried it on you? Was that supposed to be a dress?" Nonoko said sarcastically. Now we're all talking.

Sumire looked at all of us and said, "Why are you all attacking me?"

"Look here Sumire, we are not attacking you at all, and we just wanted the truth." I told her. "Please, just be honest okay? What is really going on?"

She looked afraid and fear is obviously written on her face. She swallows a lot of saliva and she played with her fingers every now and then.

I hate to say this but if ever she will stutter once again after I asked this question, I guess my hunch on the theory of stuttering is true and I am not sure at all if ever I could manage to accept her as a member once again. I don't know what will happen next and I don't have any idea on what will happen now.

"Sumire?" Koko started again. "Please tell us that you are not doing what we are currently thinking."

It sounded almost like a plea and I just wanted to pity everyone. Now, I just wanted to see their faces painted with a smile radiating a very energetic aura but this situation is way too serious.

I looked down and intertwined my hands together then I bit my lip slightly because of the tension around.

Why does this day must have to be a depressing one?

I mean I already experienced one yesterday and I just needed a break since I just cried infront of the mighty Natsume Hyuuga. Don't I really deserve one?

I looked at Sumire and then the others. All faces are a mess and I don't like any bit of it.

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes.

Maybe….maybe today isn't really my day.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Whew! I never thought I would finish this one off. So I am back again and I just got inspiration from someone who told me to not give up on everything even though life is already so messed up. Oh…kay? That person really doesn't know the true meaning of the word 'hurt'. Tch. Anyways, care to tell me something? Drop a review? Yeah? Great! Thanks for reading and please stay with me till the end! =)


End file.
